Shinobi Saint
by Victorianus
Summary: " Kosong adalah berisi, berisi adalah kosong."; " Ryuu akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi nii-chan, karena ini adalah sumpah Ryuu!"; " Tou-san akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu Naruto, walaupun kamu kuat, tapi biarkanlah tou-sanmu melindungimu sebagai seorang ayah."; " Kaa-san menyayangimu nak, apapun yang terjadi, kaa-san akan melindungimu." DISCONTINUOUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo kembali minna. Maaf karena kali ini saya membuat cerita baru. Jujur buat Fict Legend of Fujimato Clan, saya sudah kehilangan ide, dan masih memikirkan bagaimana pendeskripsian yang bagus untuk melanjutkannya. Eh, eh, saya malah menemukan ide yang sepertinya pengganti fict saya yang sedang ngangur itu, yaitu fict ini, 'Shinobi Saint'. Di sini Naruto bukanlah Jinchuriki, juga dia tidak memiliki tanda gores tiga kumis kucing. Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat energik, pantang menyerah, juga sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya, terutama Minato, sang ayah sekaligus pemimpin desa yang sangat di hormatinya. Well, well, di cerita ini juga ada satu pergabungan dengan anime tetangga, jadi coba tebak bagaimana alurnya nanti.**

 **Baiklah, kita langsung saja masuk ke cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang, dengan wajah yang begitu rupawan, namun terkensan dingin, berkulit putih pucat, bermata hijau zamrud, menatap lajar besar di depannya dengan diam. Hades, Dewa Penguasa Underword yang mengalami kekalahan dalam Holy War melawan keponakannya sendiri Athena, karena rencananya untuk melenyapkan manusia yang menurutnya sangat tidak bisa berterima kasih dan sangat naif. Manusia-manusia sekarang gila akan kekuasaan dan lupa dengan Maha Kuasa yang menciptakan mereka semua, karena itulah Hades, beserta Specternya menyerang Santuary, tempat Athena berada, tapi berhasil di pukul mundur, yang kemudian mereka menyarang Underworld. Para Gold Saint Zodiak tewas saat mencoba menghancurkan tembok penghalang masuk ke istananya, dengan mengorbankannya nyawa mereka, dan membiarkan para Brozen Saint menyerang dirinya, dan alkisa, dia kalah, dan rencananyapun hancur total.

Sudah lima tahun ini dia mengawasi satu keluarga yang ada di dimensi lain, yaitu dimensi tempat para ninja berada. Pria berambut pirang jabrik di layarnya, terlihat sangat over melindungi anak tunggalnya yang menurut dirinya sangat rapuh dan lemah. Bukan karena itu yang membuat dirinya sangat tertarik dan termenung, karena yang membuatnya tidak percaya adalah, mengetahui putra dari pria itu tidak memiliki jalan cakra yang merupakan energi untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan ninja di dunia situ, dan setiap kali menjadi bahan olok-olokkan oleh anak-anak penduduk. Kedua orang tuanya, dimana pria bernama Namikaze Minato, seorang Yondaime Hokage atau di kenal sebagai pemimpin desa, tidak mempermasalahkan jika putranya tidak memiliki jalan cakra. Dia dengan tegas berkata, walaupun putranya tidak memiliki cakra, tapi dia sangat yakin bisa menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat kelak, membuat istrinya menangis haru. Namikaze Naruto, putranya sangat di jaga ketat oleh ANBU, karena mengingat kondisi sang putra yang tidak memiliki cakra dan tidak bisa melindungi diri. Bocah itupun tidak menyerah, dan bersumpah akan menjadi ninja yang hebat, tidak akan mempermalukan nama ayahnya sendiri, karena tidak memiliki jalan cakra, maka dari itu, dia berlatih Taijutsu, yang memfokuskan ke arah pertarungan fisik. Hades tidak menyangkah jika masih ada manusia seperti itu, walaupun di dimensi lain, dan lagi, dia sangat tertarik dengan bocah tersebut.

" Tuan Hades." panggil seseorang membuat Hades melirik ke belakang, terlihat Hypnos yang membungkuk dengan hormat ke arahnya.

" Hmm.." katanya kembali menatap ke arah layar, dimana Naruto bermain dengan sahabat yang memiliki kemiripan serupa dengannya, Rock Lee.

" Anda harus menghadiri pertemuan rapat di Olympus, Tuan Hades." katanya sopan membuat Hades terdiam. Dirinya mengingat jika Saori, keponakannya menginginkan dirinya membangkitkan kembali ketiga belas Saint Emasnya, tapi dirinya masih tidak mau. Sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya, Hades kemudian menatap lagi pemuda berambut pirang yang tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan cengiran yang selalu membuat hatinya yang gelap terasa hangat. Tersenyum tipis, akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan syarat yang akan di berikan oleh keponakannya tersebut.

" Aku akan pergi." katanya.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat para Dewa Dewi Olympuspun akhirnya selesai, dimana Hades hanya banyak diam, tidak peduli dengan isi rapat tersebut. Hades sedikit melirik ke arah keponakannnya yang berambut ungu panjang, terlihat sedikit tersentak, yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah lain.

" Aku akan membangkitkan ketigabelas Gold Saint milikmu." katanya tiba-tiba membuat Zeus, Poseidon, Saori, Ares, Apollo, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Persefone, Hera, juga beberapa Dewa yang mendengar perkataannya terkejut, terutama Saori yang sangat tidak percaya.

" Apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Zeus memastikan membuat Hades berdecak ke arahnya. Persefone yang ada di sampingnya menepuk telapak tangan suaminya dengan lembut, membuat pria tersebut merasa tenang. Hades kembali menatap ke arah Dewi Perang itu kembali, ternyata keponakannya itu masih membatu, menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

" Aku akan membangkitkan lagi ketigabelas Gold Saintmu yang tewas itu." ulangnya membuat Saori tersadar dari keterkejutannya, menatap ke arah pamannya, tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, begitupula Persefone yang bahagai mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

" Asal dengan satu syarat." lanjutnya membuat senyum Saori menghilang, menatap serius ke arahnya yang menyengir.

" Sayang." kata Persefone yang di putuskan dengan telunjuk Hades yang menempel di bibir Dewi Musim semi tersebut. Hades kembali menatap ke arah Saori yang memasang wajah tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat cemas, menyengir.

" Apa kamu setuju, Athena?" tanya Hades menantang membuat Saori berpikir keras, mengigit bibirnya yang tidak lama setelahnya mengangguk kaku.

" A-ap-pa sy-yar-ratnya?" tanyanya terbata membuat Hades sedikit menarik ke atas sudut bibirnya.

" Aku ingin, Ketiga Belas Gold Saintmu, Mu Aries, Aldebaran Taurus, Saga and Kanon Gemini, DeathMask Cancer, Leo Aiolia, Shaka Virgo, Libra Dohko, Milo Scropio, Aiolios Sagittarius, Shura Capricorn, Camus Aquarius dan Aphrodite Pisces, melatih seseorang." katanya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" A-ap-pa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Poseidon tidak mengerti membuat Hades melihat layar di belakang adiknya itu, yang tida-tiba saja memperlihatkan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di lihatnya di kerajaannya. Seluruh Dewa yang ada di sana melihat layar tersebut, memperlihatkan Naruto yang di bully oleh shinobi-shinobi muda di sana, tapi tidak lama setelahnya Minato datang menyelamatkan putranya, memarahi shinobi-shinobi tersebut, yang kemudian mereka kabur, sempat keluar dari mulut shinobi itu 'Anak tidak berguna' ke arah Naruto. Athena yang melihat hal tersebut menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, begitupula Persefone, Hera dan Aphrodite yang tidak menyangkah, ada orang-orang yang berani melakukan hal tersebut kepada bocah lima tahun.

" Bocah itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, dia adalah bocah yang membuatku tertarik, tapi di dimensi lain." kata Hades membuat mereka terkejut.

" Jelaskan Paman." kata Saori dingin, sebagai Dewi Keadilan, dirinya tidak menerima tindakan yang di lakukan oleh shinobi-shinobi tersebut terhadap Naruto.

" Aku sudah memperhatikannya selama lima tahun ini. Pada saat kelahirannya, dia tidak memiliki sistem energi yang bernama cakra di dalam tubuhnya, membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak percaya. Awalnya aku kira, kedua orang tuanya akan membenci dan membuangnya, tapi mereka berdua merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin desa yang cukup hebat, tapi selalu di pojokkan oleh beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai sistem pemerintahannya yang sangat ketat dan lagi, banyak pihak yang tidak menyukainya karena berhasil menghancurkan organisasi-organisasi gelap yang ada di negaranya." jelas Hades membuat mereka semua membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Pria tua bernama Danzo selalu menghinanya dengan ayah yang melahirkan anak setan atau anak tidak berguna, karena aib desa mereka, sebab melahirkan anak yang tidak memiliki sistem cakra, tapi Minato selalu membalas jika putranya nanti akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat, dan membuktikan walaupun tampa cakra, bisa maju menjadi seorang shinobi. Dan untuk Naruto sendiri, dia bersumpah akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat, melindungi nama baik ayah dan ibunya yang terkenal di dunia sana, sebagai shinobi yang di takuti." selesainya membuat Saori terdiam, menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang merintih sakit, tapi juga memberikan senyum lebar ke arah wanita berambut merah panjang yang menjewer telinganya, terlihat kedua mata wanita tersebut mengeluarkan air mata. Saori sangat memahami perasaan sang ibu, melihat putra satu-satunya yang di perlakukan seperti itu, juga anak yang tidak memiliki aliran energi.

" Di singkat, kamu ingin ketiga belas Gold Saint dari Saori untuk melatih pemuda tersebut agar bisa menguasai energi yang seperti kita miliki, yang kemudian menggunakan teknik-teknik yang di miliki ketigabelas Gold Saint Saori?" tanya Poseidon yang di jawab anggukan sekali Hades.

" Aku menyukai sifat manusia seperti mereka bertiga. Keluarga yang hangat, pantang menyerah, walaupun tidak memiliki sistem energi. Aku sangat ingin jika semua manusia memiliki sifat seperti mereka, pasti dunia ini akan bisa sejathera." kata Hades membuat mereka terdiam.

" Aku melawanmu memang aku egois, tapi, bukan berarti aku membencimu. Aku hanya benci dengan sifat-sifat manusia sekarang yang lupa akan Tuhan dan gila akan kekuasaan. Aku sudah mempelajari sifat kedua orang tua bocah itu, walaupun mereka kuat, tapi selalu merendah diri juga selalu bersyukur kepada Dewa mereka. Lihat, jika saja ada manusia seperti mereka bertiga, pasti dunia ini akan bebas dari dosa, dan bersyukur kau sudah berubah Zeus." desis Hades membuat Zeus tertawa gugup mendengarnya, sedangkan Hera tersenyum puas, begitupula Demeter dan Aphrodite yang terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Apa paman ada maksud lain?" tanya Saori tiba-tiba membuat Hades mendengus mendengarnya.

" Maaf saja, aku sudah lelah dengan peperangan, dan kamu pasti akan menghentikanku untuk memusnakan manusia-manusia jelek itu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah kepada keluarga mereka. Aku sudah muak melihat bocah itu di caci dan di bully seperti itu. Aku berpikir aku ingin melatihnya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengotori hati sucinya, jadi, orang yang cocok adalah Saint milikmu, yaitu Gold Saintmu itu." jelas Hades membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut. Saori yang mendengar semua perkataannya pamannya itu membisu, mencerna semua setiap kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh beliau. Tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap ke arah Hades yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Baik, aku terima syarat paman." kata Saori pasti membuat semua orang terkejut, kecuali Hades yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dewa Penguasa Underworld itupun bangkit, membuat semua orang menatap bingung. Tiba-tiba saja, cosmo keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, yang kemudian di depannya terlihat sebuah portal hitam yang berpusar. Hades menatap ke arah Saori yang terkejut, dengan menaiki sedikit dagunya sebagai kode.

" Ayo kita temui keluarga itu. Kita akan membawa putranya ke Santuary untuk melatihnya menjadi Saint terhebat yang kita berdua miliki." kata Hades membuat Saori tersenyum, mengangguk, kemudian bangkit berjalan mendekati dewa Underworld tersebut.

" Aku ikut." kata Peserfone tiba-tiba, membuat Hades menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Ayo." katanya dimana terlihat di mata zamrud istrinya mengeluarkan binar bahagia, bangkit berdiri mengikuti suaminya. Ketiga Dewa Olympus itupun masuk ke dalam portal hitam tersebut, yang kemudian tidak lama setelahnya mereka lenyap di hadapan mereka semua, sedangkan portal tersebut masih aktif di depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah sederhana keluarga Namikaze, terlihat sang kepala keluarga yang menatap istri juga putra semata wayangnya yang terluka cukup parah. Sebagai seorang ayah, dirinya cukup terkejut jika putranya tidak memiliki sistem cakra sejak lahir. Awalnya dunianya begitu hancur, karena buah hati yang dia tunggu-tunggu akan mewarisi kekuatan yang di milikinya, tapi dirinya berpikir jika ini ujian dari Kami-sama untuk mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto tetaplah putra mereka, putra yang harus di lindungi, dan putra yang harus di beri kasih sayang. Sekarang istrinya sedang mengandung putra kedua mereka, dan beberapa bulan lagi akan melahirkan. Dirinya berharap, suatu saat nanti putra bungsunya akan mengerti dengan keadaan putra sulungnya, dan bisa menerimanya sebagai kakak, walaupun tidak memiliki sistem cakra sekalipun. Dirinya tidak naif yang mengabaikan darah dagingnya cuma karena tidak memiliki sistem cakra, juga dirinya akan merawat putranya dengan kasih sayang layaknya seorang balita yang membutuhkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, di depan mereka terlihat sebuah portal hitam yang entah bagaimana munculnya, membuat Minato siaga, juga Kushina yang memeluk anaknya, menatap tajam ke arah portal tersebut.

" Tenang manusia. Kami kesini menawarkan sesuatu." terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan pakaian mewah warnah hitam, memiliki iris zamrud yang memukau, dan lagi, berwajah rupawan, yang bahkan seorang Uchiha pun kalah tampannya jika di bandingkan dengannya. Di sampingnya terlihat Saori juga Persefone yang ada di sana.

" Siapa kalian?" tanya Minato tajam membuat Hades, Saori dan Peserfone diam, menatap ke arah sosok naruto yang di lindungi oleh Kushina. Hades kemudian menatap ke arah Minato yang masih siaga.

" Aku punya pertanyaan. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, jika putramu itu memiliki kekuatan hampir seperti Dewa?" tanya Hades to the point membuat Minato, Kushina juga Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato tidak mengerti, membuat Saori tersenyum.

" Kami adalah Dewa-Dewi Olympus. Kami berasal dari dimensi lain. Pamanku Hades, beliau adalah Dewa Penguasa Kegelapan, beliau sudah mengawasi kalian sejak lima tahun sebelumnya." jelas Saori membuat Minato menatap ke arah Hades yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Sebelumnya, Pamanku berjanji akan membangkitkan KetigaBelas Gold Saint milikku karena gugur dalam Holy War antara aku dengan dirinya, tapi, pamanku mengajuhkan satu syarat, yaitu, ketigabelas Gold Saintku harus melatih putramu, menjadi seorang Gold Saint juga." jelas Saori membuat Minato dan Kushina terkejut.

" Kekuatan yang akan di miliki bocah itu akan berbeda dengan kekuatan yang di miliki di dimensi ini. Ketigabelas Gold Saint keponakanku adalah Gold Saint yang tangguh, karena aku sendiri sudah melihat kemampuan mereka. Aku ingin putramu yang tidak memiliki energi cakra di dalam tubuhnya, ikut bersama kami, melatihnya menjadi Saint tangguh." jelas Hades membuat Minato, Kushina dan Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

" A-apa!? Ikut bersama kalian!? Kalian pikir aku akan menerimanya mentah-mentah!?" seru Kushina marah, membuat Hades diam, begitupula Saori dan Peserfone yang terdiam mendengarnya.

" Kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada putramu, jutru kami ingin membuat putramu menjadi ninja yang hebat di dunia ini dengan kemampuan yang di miliki ketiga belas Gold Saint keponakanku. Karena dia tidak memiliki sistem cakra, jadi kami bisa memberikan cosmo kepada dirinya." jelas Peserfone menenangkan Kushina yang marah.

" Bagaimana kami bisa memegang perkataan kalian?" tanya Minato membuat Kushina menatap tidak percaya ke arah suaminya itu.

" Mi-min-nat-to.." kata Kushina membuat sang Kage menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum.

" Kamu ingat dulu aku pernah bilang, jika Naruto tidak memiliki sistem cakra pasti suatu saat akan ada orang yang melatihnya dan membuatnya menjadi shinobi hebat?" tanya Minato membuat Kushina membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

" Aku yakin, pasti merekalah yang akan melatih putra kita menjadi shinobi hebat, walaupun dari dimensi lain. Tapi, aku ingin memastikan, apakah Naruto bisa kembali ke dimesi kami lagi?" tanyanya membuat Saori tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Dia akan kembali dalam 10 tahun lagi di dunia ini, tapi jika dia seorang yang memiliki semangat juga pantang menyerah yang besar, mungkin 5 atau 6 tahun akan kembali di sini. Pamanku bilang putra kalian sudah mengenal akan kerasnya dunia, dan aku rasa, dia akan cepat kembali di dunia ini." jawab Saori membuat Minato menatap ke arah Naruto, yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

" Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya lembut membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Hades yang datar, Saori dan Peserfone tersenyum ke arahnya. Dirinya kemudian bangkit, berjalan mendekati ke arah Hades yang ada di sana, membuat Minato tersenyum dan Kushina yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Naru akan ikut dengan mereka. Naru akan menjadi ninja yang hebat dan tidak akan membuat nama Tou-san dan Kaa-san malu. Naru berjanji akan pulang cepat, akrena Naru adalah putra dari Yondaime Hokage yang jenius juga memiliki semangat pantang menyerah dari Kaa-san." jawabnya yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat Saori dan Peserfone tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Na-nar-ruto." panggil Kushina terisak.

" Tenang kaa-san. Kaa-san harus memperhatikan adik Naru, dan merawatnya menjadi ninja yang hebat di dunia ini. Naru akan berjuang keras di dunia mereka, menjadi kuat agar bisa membantu tou-san dan melindungi Kaa-san juga adik Naru." kata Naruto pasti membuat Kushina terdiam mendengarnya, yang tidak lama kemudian menghembuskan nafas, sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

" Pergilah." katanya membuat semua orang diam menunggu lanjutannya.

" Pulanglah menjadi orang yang hebat Naruto. Kaa-san mendukungmu." lanjutnya mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat senyum tulus yang di berikannya kepada putranya itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum mantap, membungkukkan badannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

" Terima kasih Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Aku, Namikaze Naruto, akan pulang setelah menjadi kuat, dan melindungi kalian berdua." kata Naruto mantap, membuat Minato tersenyum tulus, juga Kushina yang mengelap air matanya, mengangguk mendengarnya. Saori dan Peserfone saling menatap, tersenyum kecil, begitupula Hades yang tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang tersebut.

" Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Tunggulah sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun, putra kalian akan menjadi Saint terhebat yang pernah di lahirkan di dunia ini." kata Hades yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam portal hitam tersebut, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Saori yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Ayo ikut kami, Naruto." kata Saori yang melihat Peserfone yang sudah mengikuti suaminya. Naruto membalikkan wajahnya, melihat Minato dan Kushina yang mengangguk, kemudian menatap ke arah Saori yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam portal, yang setelahnya dirinya menghilang dalam hadapan mereka semua. Saori menatap ke arah mereka berdua, tersenyum lembut.

" Tunggulah. Putra kalian akan menjadi orang yang hebat beberapa tahun kedepan." katanya yang kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam portal yang tidak lama menghilang, diikuti portal hitam tersebut menghilang, meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina di belakangnya.

" Minato, apa menurutmu merekalah yang akan membuat Naruto bisa menjadi shinobi?" tanya Kushina membuat Minato terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap ke sang istri.

" Aku percaya kepada mereka Kushina. Kita tunggu saja Naruto kembali kemari dan melihat perkembangannya." kata Minato pasti membuat Kushina tersenyum lemah, menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya di fict ini. Hmm, terima kasih untuk anda-anda sekalian yang sudah mampir di fict saya dan, dan mengfavorite juga follow fict ini. Awalnya saya kira tidak ada yang tertarik, ee ternyata ada juga. Dan di sini saya berkreasi dengan ide yang saya buat, dan wow, ternyata ada juga salah satu reader penggemar Saint Seiya. Jujur, Anime itu sangat wow banget, so Epic. Saya juga banya mengoleksi lagu-lagunya, juga wallpaer, jadi ketika buat fict Naru ini, ingin rasanya Naruto memiliki kemampuan seperti di Saint Seiya. Ok, daripada banya bicara, langsung saja nikmati fict saya ini minna.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 tahun kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Luar Gerbang Konoha

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 13 tahun, memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan Gold Cloth Virgo, tapi ada yang berbeda, karena terlihat dua tameng berbentuk lingkaran yang ada di kedua lengannya, juga dua pedang yang menyilang di punggungnya dan satu tombak bermata tiga yang ada di punggungnya juga. Jubah putihnya menari-nari mengikuti Gold Saint tersebut, yang di mana masuk melewati gerbang Konoha dengan tenang, tampa mempedulikan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Bukan apa yang membuat kedua Chuunin itu terkejut, melainkan pemuda misterius tersebut berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Bagaimana caranya dia berjalan tampa menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, menatap heran juga menghindari pemuda dengan armor emas tersebut, agar tidak menabrak dirinya. Kushina yang juga ada tidak jauh dari sana, dengan putra keduanya, Namikaze Ryuu, menatap terkejut ke arah sosok pemuda tersebut. Dirinya mengucek matanya, menganggap jika itu bukanlah ilusi, begitupula Ryuu yang menatap bingung ke arah ibunya, lalu menatap ke arah pemuda aneh dengan mata tertutup, berjalan mendekati mereka.

" Lama tidak berjumpah, Kaa-san." kata pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis, tampa membuka matanya, membuat Kushina juga semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut. Seluruh tubuh Kushina bergetar, melihat sosok putranya yang sudah 7 tahun pergi, meninggalkan dirinya juga Minato, untuk berlatih menjadi seorang shinobi terhebat, dan sekarang, sosok tersebut berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Rambut pirang yang dulunya pendek, sekarang panjang begitu indah melewati pinggang pemuda tersebut, bentuk wajah yang begitu cantik tapi maskulin untuk usianya dengan rahang yang kokoh, hidung mancung, kulit yang dulunya tan, kini sedikit putih dengan bentuk tubuh yang sedikit berotot, dan lagi, armor emas yang begitu berkilau menyelimuti tubuh putranya, juga putranya bisa berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

" Na-nar-rut-to.." panggilnya terisak membuat pemuda misterius tersebut tersenyum kecil, walaupun matanya masih terpejam.

" Naru pulang, Kaa-san." katanya membuat Kushina langsung memeluk putranya yang telah lama pergi itu, mengelus surai pirang anaknya yang sangat lembut.

" Naruto? Kamu sudah dewasa nak? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kamu pulang sendiri? Dan dimana gurumu yang melatihmu?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut. Memang benar, Namikaze Naruto pergi berkelana dengan gurunya untuk melatihnya menjadi shinobi yang kuat, menurut pelunturan Minato dan Kushina, dan sekarang, sosok bocah yang tidak memiliki cakra sudah muncul di depan mata mereka, dengan sosok yang berbeda. Naruto terkekeh pelan, membalas memeluk ibunya itu.

" Naru baik-baik saja kaa-san, dan guru-guruku tidak ikut karena itu Naru pulang sendiri. Mereka titip salam untuk Tou-san juga Kaa-san. Hmm, perut kaa-san tidak buncit lagi, itu berarti adikku sudah lahir." kata Naruto membuat Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air matanya, tersenyum ke arah putra sulungnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Ryuu yang kebingungan.

" Ryuu, ini adalah nii-sanmu. Beri salam." kata Kushina lembut membuat Ryuu menatap ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya menghadap ke arahnya.

" Selamat datang, nii-chan. Namaku Namikaze Ryuu. Ryuu sering mendengar cerita dari tou-chan dan kaa-chan tentang nii-chan." katanya membungkuk hormat ke arah Naruto, membuat pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis, yang tangan kanannya terangkat, mengelus rambut orange pemuda tersebut, membuat Ryuu tersentak, Kushina dan semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut.

" Hmm, jadi adik nii-san namanya Ryuu? Nama yang bagus." kata Naruto membuat Ryuu mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto. Naruto menjongkokkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tinggingnya dengan Ryuu yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Nii-san bisa merasakan cakramu mengaliri seluruh tubuhmu. Kamu perlu ingat, nii-san tidak ada cakra. Apa kamu malu dengan nii-sanmu?" tanya Naruto membuat Ryuu menggeleng kepala.

" Walaupun nii-chan tidak ada cakra, Ryuu percaya nii-chan adalah kakak terhebat yang Ryuu miliki." kata Ryuu membuat Naruto terdiam, dimana cosmo miliknya merasakan tubuh bocah kecil tersebut. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya mengacak rambut adiknya dengan kasih sayang.

" Terima kasih." katanya yang kemudian bangkit, menatap ke arah Kushina yang mengelap air matanya.

" Kaa-san, dimana tou-san?" tanya Naruto membuat Kushina berdehem sebentar.

" Tou-sanmu ada di kantor Hokage. Biasalah dia, mengurus para calon-calon Genin yang akan lulus." kata Kushina sedikit nada humor membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

" Masih belum pembagian kelompok Genin kan kaa-san?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh wanita tersebut.

" Ya. Minggu depan baru di adakan ujian, sekaligus pembagian team. Apa kamu ingin ikut?" tanya Kushina pelan, membuat Naruto mengangguk.

" ingin mengikuti ujian itu, tapi Naru ingin tou-san memberiku ujian yang lain agar Naru bisa lulus." kata Naruto membuat Kushina tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

" Kalau masalah itu, serahkan padaku." kata Kushina semangat membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. Namikaze sulung itu menghadap ke arah Ryuu yang menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Kamu harus menjadi shinobi yang hebat, Ryuu." kata Naruto membuat Ryuu tersenyum lebar, mengangguk semangat.

" Tentu saja. Ryuu akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat seperti tou-chan, kaa-chan dan Naru-nii!?" seru Ryuu pasti membuat Kushina tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Ayo kita bertemu Tou-san." kata Naruto yang dimana mereka bertiga berjalan bersamaan. Seluruh penduduk menatap penasaran dengan sosok Naruto yang sekarang. Sosok bocah yang dulunya lemah juga banyak bicara, sekarang berubah menjadi pemuda yang gagah, dan juga tampan, dengan armor emas yang melindungi tubuhnya, apalagi jubah putihnya yang berkibar dnegan tenang, mengikuti langkahnya.

" Naruto, bagaimana kamu bisa berjalan tampa, emmm melihat? Apa kamu…?" putus Kushina tidak enak mengeluarkan perkataannya.

" Tidak kaa-san. Naru tidak buta. Naru memejamkan kedua mata karena mengikuti jejak salah satu guruku miliki." jawabnya membuat Kushina terdiam, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut mendengarnya

" Kamu sudah banyak berubah nak. Kaa-san pertama tidak mengenalmu jika kamu tidak menyapa kaa-san dulu." aku Kushina membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Semua orang pasti akan berubah sesuai berjalan dengannya waktu, kaa-san." jawab Naruto membuat Kushina terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di kantor Hokage, terlihat petugas yang ada di sana terkejut, dnegan cepat bangkit, memberi hormat ke arah Kushina.

" Kushina-sama, Ryuu-sama. Selamat datang kemari." kata petugas tersbeut membungkuk ke arah Kushina yang mengangguk sekali.

" Aku ingin bertemu Minato, apa dia sibuk?" tanya Kushina langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam, membuat petugas tersebut bergidik.

" Tidak. Sama sekali tidak Kushina-sama. Anda bisa bertemu dengannya di kantor beliau." jawabnya cepat membuat Kushina tersenyum, begitupula aura hitamnya yang menghilang.

" Bagus. Dan kau lupa menyapa putra sulungku." kata Kushina membuat petugas itu mendongak, menatap ke arah Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

" Na-nar-rut-to-s-sama.." katanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali ke arahnya.

" Ayo kita ketemu tou-san, kaa-san." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kushina, yang kemudian mereka pergi ke kantor Hokage, meninggalkan petugas yang menatap terkejut ke arah Naruto. Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka tiba ke depan pintu Hokage. Kushina meminta Naruto diam di sini, selagi dirinya dan Ryuu masuk duluan, membuat Naruto hanya diam. Tampa mengetuk, Kushina langsungs saja membuka pintu di depannya, terlihat Minato yang mempelototi kertas-kertas yang ada di sana, begitupula Fugaku, Hiruzen yang membantunya.

" Minato, bisa kamu jangan memperhatikan kertas-kertas sialan itu?" kata Kushina membuat Minato menatap ke arahnya, bingung karena melihat istrinya yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

" Ada apa Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato heran, yang kemudian wanita tersebut meminta putra bungsungnya menarik abangnya. Ryuu berlari keluar sebentar, yang tidak lama setelahnya menarik Naruto yang terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah adiknya. Minato terteguh melihat sosok putra sulungnya itu, sangat berubah dari waktu mereka berpisah tujuh tahun lalu, sedangkan Fugaku dan Hiruzen menaiki alisnya bingung. Minato langsung bangkit dari mejanya, berjalan mendekati naruto yang masih memasang wajah tenang. Di perhatikannya dari ujung rambut dan ujung kaki, ternyata selama tujuh tahun, putranya sudah berubah banyak sejak perpisahan mereka.

" Na-nar-ruto.." panggil Minato serak membuat Hiruzen juga Fugaku terkejut mendengarnya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Apa kabar, tou-san? Bagaimana kabar tou-san? Hmm, dari yang Naru rasa, tou-san pasti terkejut melihatku juga.." katanya terputus, dimana Minato tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya, mengelus surai pirang emas Naruto dengan kasih sayang.

" Naruto.. naruto…naruto.. Kamu sudah pulang nak?" isak Minato dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Naruto yang merasakan emosi ayahnya itu tersenyum tipis, membalas pelukkan beliau.

" Ya, Naru pulang tou-san. Naru merasakan tou-san baik-baik saja, kecuali stress karena pekerjaan-pekerjaan tou-san sebagai Hokage." kata Naruto terkekeh membuat Minato melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus jejak air matanya. Sang Kage memperhatikan putranya kembali, sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Naruto tidak buta Minato. Naruto bilang jika dia mengikuti jejak gurunya." jawab Kushina seperti mengerti perubahan raut wajah suaminya, membuat Minato menatap putranya yang masih memasang wajah tenang.

" Apa benar cuma mengikuti jejak gurumu, Naruto?" tanya Minato penasaran membuat sulung Namikaze itu terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Sebenarnya ini adalah cara untuk menahan energi yang berada di dalam tubuhku ini tou-san, dan dengan memejamkan kedua mataku, aku bisa menahan besar energi yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini." jawab Naruto membuat Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen juga Fugaku terkejut mendengarnya. Minato dan Kushina pernah dengar dari orang yang membawa putranya itu, jika energi yang di miliki mereka bernama cosmo.

' Jadi begitu. Energi yang bernama cosmo itu jika kelebihan kekuatan, Naruto harus memejamkan matanya agar bisa menahannya. Tapi, apa itu ada hubungannya? Nanti aku akan tanya lebih jelas di rumah, mungkin Naruto tidak ingin menjelaskannya di sini.' nilai Minato menatap ke arah Naruto yang terdiam.

" Apa tou-san ingin mengetesku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada canda membuat Minato tersadar, menatap ke arah putranya yang tersenyum kecil.

" Apakah boleh?" tanya Minato sedangkan di jawab kekehan pelan oleh Naruto.

" Naru yakin tou-san pasti penasaran. Dan hmm, bolehkan ini juga menjadi tes kelulusanku menjadi Genin?" tanya Naruto membuat Minato terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kamu ingin masuk ke dalam kelompok Genin, Naruto?" tanya Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Tentu saja. Naru ingin masuk ke dalam dunia ini. Kalau bisa, Naru ingin satu kelompok dengan Rock Lee, tou-san." mohon Naruto membuat Minato terdiam sejenak, yang tidak lama kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Orang tua mana yang tidak akan mengabulkan permohonan anaknya. Kalau begitu, tou-san akan masukkan namamu dalam Akademi, dan tes pembagiannya hari ini kita lakukan." kata Minato membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Ayo kita lakukan tou-san." katanya.

.

.

.

Tidak berlangsung lama, mereka berenam akhirnya sampai di arena tempat tes Naruto di lakukan. Di sana terlihat Kakashi yang sebagai wasit, menatap ke arah Minato juga Naruto yang saling berhadapan, sedangkan Kushina, Hiruzen, Fugaku dan Ryuu menonton di podium penonton. Kakashi terkejut jika putra sulung senseinya sudah pulang, dan melakukan duel untuk penentuan kelompok Genin. Awalnya dia bingung kenapa kedua mata Naruto terpejam, tapi setelah di jelaskan oleh Minato, akhirnya dirinya mengerti. Naruto memundurkan dirinya sedikit menjauh, membuat Minato dan Kakashi mengerutkan kening melihatnya. Naruto kemudian duduk bersila di tempat yang menurutnya bagus, bersemedi dengan tenang di sana.

" Saya siap kapanpun." kata Naruto tenang memulai semedinya membuat Minato, Kakashi, Kushina, Hiruzen, Ryuu juga Fugaku sweatdrop menatapnya.

" Umm Naruto-sama, apa anda serius?" tanya Kakashi dimana Naruto diam, tidak menjawab. Jounin berambut perak itu kemudian menatap ke arah senseinya, meminta persetujuan. Minato mengangguk pelan, menatap ke arah putranya yang bersemedi dengan tenang, menunggu pertandingan.

" Mulai." kata Kakashi, yang kemudian Minato mengeluarkan kunai cabangnya, langsung saja melempar ke ara Naruto. Tampa di sadari oleh siapapun, Naruto sudah menyebar cosmonya mengelilingi arena pertanding tempat dirinya berada, dimana pemuda tersebut sudah bisa melihat dari otaknya, serangan-serangan yang di lancarkan oleh musuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Minato muncul di depan Naruto dengan menggengam kunai cabang miliknya. Bermaksud mengarahkan tinju ke kepalanya, tapi kedua matanya membulat, karena tiba-tiba saja serangannya berhenti. Tangan kiri Naruto perlahan terangkat ke depan, tepat ke depan wajah ayahnya. Mengibaskan telapak tangannya dengan anggun, tiba-tiba saja membuat Minato terpental ke belakang sangat cepat, yang langsung saja tubuhnya menabrak dinding ruangan sampai retak, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya membulatkan kedua matanya.

" A-ap-pa.." kata Hiruzen tidak percaya melihat kejadian di depannya. Kushina kembali menatap ke arah putranya itu, terlihat kembali bersemedi dengan tenang.

" Naru sarankan tou-san, sebaiknya serius melawanku." kata Naruto tenang, bersemedi kembali, sedangkan Minato langsung bangkit dari reruntuhan dari tembok, membersikan jas Kagenya, menatap ke arah Naruto serius.

' Apa itu tadi? Aku seperti di tahan oleh perisai tidak terlihat.' batin Minato menatap tajam ke arah naruto yang bersemedi dengan tenang. Minato langsung melempar beberapa kunai cabangnya ke arah putranya itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. Naruto masih tenang bersemedi, merasakan kunai cabang ayahnya semakin mendekati dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanannya terangkat ke depan dadanya, dengan kepalan tinju di arahkan ke kunai cabang tersebut.

 _ **" Lightning Plasma."**_ katanya pelan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul garis-garis kuning yang menyebar, yang kemudian muncul garis-garis kuning lain yang menyatu. Tiba-tiba saja, sosok Minato sudah muncul di salah satu kunai milingnya, terkejut melihat garis-garis kuning yang mengurungnya. Tinjuan-tinjuan juga hantaman-hantaman langsung saja di rasakan oleh sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tersebut terkena di seluruh tubuhnya.

" ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!?" teriak Minato yang merasakan setiap hantaman dari serangan anaknya itu, sedangkan semua orang yang menyaksikanpun membulatkan kedua matanya.

" A-apa it-itu? Serangan macam apa itu?" kata Kushina tidak percaya, sedangkan Fugaku yang melihat dengan Sharingannya pun terkejut, karena tidak melihat aliran cakra yang di miliki oleh putra sulung sahabatnya itu.

" Tidak ada aliran cakra sedikitpun. Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan serangan seperti itu dengan mudahnya?" kata Fugaku tidak percaya, sedangkan Ryuu menatap takjub teknik yang di keluari oleh kakaknya itu.

" Menyerah tou-san?" tanya Naruto yang masih mempertahankan serangannya itu, sedangkan Minato terus menerima hantaman dan tendangan di seluruh tubuhnya. Minato tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga tendangan-tendangan sekaligus hantaman yang di terimanya semakin kuat, membuat dirinya sedikit memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

" Tou-san menyerah." serunya serak membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian dengan anggun dirinya mengayunkan tangan kanannya mendekat di lehernya, yang langsung saja garis-garis cahaya kuning keemasan tersebut menghilang, meninggalkan Minato yang sedikit kejang-kejang, tidak lama setelahnya tubuhnya terhuyung ke lantai dengan keras, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut. Minato mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya, yang tidak lama dirinya duduk, menatap ke arah putranya yang bersemedi dengan tenang. Sekilas senyum terlukis di bibirnya yang mengalir darah, dirinya tidak menyangkah jika selama tujuh tahun, putranya sudah berkembang dengan pesat.

' Perkembangan yang sangat hebat. Aku yakin, masih ada teknik-teknik lain yang tidak kami ketahui yang di pelajari Naruto di dimensi tempatnya berada. Tou-san ingin melihat semua kemampuan yang kamu miliki.' batin Minato.

" Minato!?" seru Kushina yang berlari mendekatinya, diikuti Hiruzen dan Fugaku. Minato menatap ke arah istrinya, menggeleng pelang, yang kemudian dirinya bangkit di papah oleh Kakashi, menatap kembali ke arah Naruto yang sekarang di putar-putar oleh putra bungsunya.

" Nii-chan. Bagaimana nii-chan melakukannya?" tanya Ryuu antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Jadi tou-san, apa Naru lulus?" tanya Naruto to the point membuat Minato tersenyum, mengangguk pelan.

" Kamu lulus Naruto. Mulai besok, kamu bisa ke Akademi." jawab Minato membuat sulung Namikaze tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Ryuu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

" Yay!? Besok Ryuu ada teman ke Akademi!?" seru Ryuu senang membuat Kushina terkekeh mendengarnya, begitujuga Hiruzen yang tertawa pelan.

" Hmm, jadi Ryuu sudah masuk ke Akademi?" tanya Naruto tertarik, yang di jawab anggukan oleh bungsu Namikaze tersebut.

" Ya nii-chan. Ryuu sudah masuk ke Akademi minggu lalu. Ryuu mempelajari beberapa teknik ninja, walaupun di rumah biasa berlatih bersama tou-chan dan kaa-chan." jawab Ryuu senang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, yang kemudian bangkit, menepuk lembut kepala Ryuu.

" Kalau begitu, besok kita sama-sama ke sekolah. Nii-san akan menunjukkan teknik yang hebat kepadamu." kata Naruto misterius membuat kedua mata Ryuu berbinar-binar.

" Benarkah? Apa Ryuu juga bisa melakukannya?" tanya Ryuu semangat membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Butuh 1000 tahun." jawab Naruto yang langsung saja membuat Ryuu pudung di tempat mengeluarkan suara isakan menyedihkan, sedangkan Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Hiruzen juga Fugaku tertawa mendengarnya. Minato dan Kushina tahu, jika teknik yang di miliki putra sulungnya tidak mungkin di pelajari oleh dunia mereka, karena semua teknik tersebut berasal dari dimensi orang yang membawa putranya itu dan lagi, faktor utamanya adalah energi yang di tubuh putranyapun berbeda. Di sisi lain, Hades yang melihat kejadian di layar depannya terkekeh pelan, melihat interaksi keluarga yang menurutnya sangat manis tersebut.

" Ada apa sayang?" kata Peserfone yang baru muncul membawa napan berisikan dua cangkir teh herbal. Peserfone melihat layar besar di depannya, tersenyum kecil dengan interaksi keluarga yang di lihat di depan matanya itu.

" Naruto sudah pulang ke dimensinya?" tanya Peserfone yang duduk di samping suaminya, memberikan cangkir teh ke meja dekat suaminya, kemudian mengambil cangkir miliknya.

" Ya. Aku kesepian tampa pemuda energi itu. Bersyukur dia tidak mempelajari teknik yang di miliki si Pisces banci itu." kata Hades sambil meminum tehnya, membuat istri Dewa Underworld itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Ya, di sini kembali sunyi lagi. Apalagi Thanatos tidak ada teman adu mulutnya." kata Peserfone sedangkan di jawab gumahan oleh sang Dewa Underworld.

" Sayang, aku dengar dari Hypnos jika kamu mengajarinya salah satu teknik milikmu." lanjutnya membuat Hades tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

" Ya, tapi aku terkejut dengan kemampuannya menguasai teknik 'itu', apalagi dia sampai mengevolve teknik tersebut." kata Hades membuat Peserfone membulatkan kedua matanya. Hades lalu menatap ke layar itu kembali, terlihat Naruto yang sudah ada di rumahnya, berbincang-bincang dengan ibu juga Ryuu, sedangkan ayahnya pasti sudah kembali ke kantornya, walaupun dalam keadaan babak belur terkena Lightning Plasma.

" Aku sebenarnya tidak rela jika dia pulang, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Juga cloth yang di milikinya adalah perpaduan rasi bintang Virgo dan Libra, yaitu Dewi Astrea. Aku tidak menyangkah jika ada Gold Cloth seperti itu di dunia ini, dan malah memilih anak itu sebagai 'tuan'nya." lanjutnya menatap ke arah layar, terlihat Naruto yang sedang bersemedi, Tersenyum kecil, Hades kemudian menikmai tehnya kembali dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang sudah selesai mandi, juga menggunakan Gold Cloth miliknya, berjalan dengan tenang keluar kamarnya, dengan mata terpejam. Dirinya bisa merasakan jika semua keluarganya berkumpul di ruang makan, dan di dalam kepalanya bisa melihat Minato yang duduk sambil menikmaki tehnya, Kushina yang mempersiapkan makanan, juga Ryuu yang menatap kehadirannya. Naruto duduk di samping adiknya, mengambil buah apel yang ada di sana, membuat Minato dan Kushina sedikit bingung.

" Kamu tidak mau makan yang lain?" tanya Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Naru cuma makan buah-buahan atau sayur segar tampa di masak." jawab Naruto membuat keluarganya terteguh mendengarnya. Naruto merasakan jika Ryuu makan dengan belepotan, menghadapkan wajahnya dengan anggun menatap ke arah Ryuu. Dirinya melihat di dalam kepalanya jika Ryuu makan dengan rakus, sampai-sampai membuat beberapa makanan bertebaran di meja.

" Ryuu, kalau bisa, makanlah yang secukupnya." tegur Naruto halus membuat Ryuu menatap ke arahnya.

" Kamu harus tahu, jika makan terlalu berlebihan, ketika di akhirat isi perutmu akan di aduk-aduk oleh Raja Iblis." lanjut Naruto yang langsung saja isi mulut Ryuu menghambur keluar dari mulutnya, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina melongo. Ryuu dengan cepat mengelap bibirnya, meneguk air putih dengan cepat, yang kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih tenang.

" Apa maksud nii-chan? Memang benar, kalau kita sudah di akhirat, jika makan berlebihan, perut Ryuu akan di aduk-aduk oleh Raja Iblis?" tanya Ryuu dengan nada yang ketakutan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Jika kamu makan terlalu berlebihan, lambungmu tidak cukup menampungnya, yang kemudian akan membuat perutmu kembung, juga kekenyangan berlebihan. Makanlah yang secukupnya dan dengan tenang." kata Naruto yang menyebarkan cosmonya, membersihkan bekas makanan yang di hamburkan oleh Ryuu, membuat Minato, Kushina juga adiknya menatap tidak percaya, dengan cepatnya makanan-makanan tersebut menghilang dalam sekejab. Naruto dengan tenang melanjutkan makan buah apelnya.

" Naruto, tou-san sudah memasukkan namamu ke dalam Akademi, dan juga kamu tidak perlu lagi melakukan tes-tes kelulusan." kata Minato membuat Naruto yang mengunya tenang apelnya mengangguk pelan, yang tidak lama setelahnya, di telan ke dalam kerongkongannya.

" Terima kasih Tou-san." balas Naruto yang kemudian meminum air putih miliknya, lalu meletakan kembali ke gelasnya, bersemedi kembali. Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, kemudian Ryuu yang sudah menghabiskan makanannyapun bersiap-siap.

" Nii-chan, ayo berangkat." kata Ryuu semangat membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tubuh bersemedi Naruto tiba-tiba saja melayang ke atas, membuat Minato dan Kushina terkejut tidak percaya. Mengucek matanya agar tidak salah lihat, yang kemudian sulung Namikaze tersebut melayang mendekati Ryuu yang sama terkejutnya melihat apa yang di lihatnya itu.

" Ayo kita pergi. Tou-san, Kaa-san, kami berangkat." kata Naruto yang melayang keluar, meninggalkan Ryuu yang masih mematung, tapi kemudian tersadar.

" NII-CHAN!? BAGAIMANA CARANYA!? RYUU JUGA MAU!?" seru Ryuu berlari menyusul kakaknya yang melayang itu, meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang masih tidak percaya.

" Mi-min-nato, a-apa aku sa-sal-lah li-lihat?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya membuat Minato tersadar, tersenyum kecil.

' Siapapun guru putraku, terima kasih sudah mengajarinya.' batin Minato tulus.

Di perjalanan Naruto dan Ryuu menuju Akademi, banyak orang yang melongo, terkejut, tidak percaya, melihat sesuatu yang terlihat di kedua matanya. Ibu-ibu yang tadinya membeli sayurpun, keranjang belanjaannya jatuh dari tangannya, membuat sayur mayur yang di belinya tadi jatuh berhamburan, juga orang-orang yang hilang akan konsentrasi berjalanpun menabrak orang yang sama kehilangan konsentrasinya. Ryuu menatap kagum kakaknya yang bisa melayang di udara dengan bersemedi dengan kedua mata terpejam itu. Naruto yang merasakan adiknya yang begitu bahagia hanya tersenyum dalam hati, tidak mengiraukan tatapan terkejut dari semua penduduk. Guru kebanggaannya, Shaka The Virgo yang mengajarinya bagaimana melayang ke udara, tapi sebelumnya dia harus mendalamkan ilmu mental juga spiritusnya, agar bisa mencapai tempat para dewa. Awalnya pertama dengan Shaka, dia kira Gold Saint tersebut buta, tapi sebenarnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menahan cosmonya yang begitu besar, dan akan membuka matanya jika musuhnya cukup menantang. Narutopun belajar banyak dari Sang Virgo, tidak mau mempelajari kemampuan Sang Pisces, karena penjaganya sedikit emmm berkelainan. Guru kesukaannya yang berikutnya adalah Mu Aries, pria itu seperti Shaka, tapi dia lebih ramah dan terbuka, kalau Shaka dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli.

' Para senior-seniorku pun memiliki sifat yang berwarna-warni.' pikirnya tersenyum mengingat sifat semua gurunya itu.

" Hei nii-chan, nii-chan. Bagaimana nii-chan melakukannya? Ryuu juga ingin bisa terbang seperti nii-chan." kata Ryuu dengan nada merengek membuat Naruto sedikit menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, tempat dimana Ryuu berada, tersenyum tipis. Mereka akhirnya sampai di Akademi ninja, dimana juga terlihat ekspresi yang sama ketika di perjalanan. Ryuu dengan bangga berbicara dengan lantang ke semua orang.

" LIHAT!? NII-CHANKU HEBAT BUKAN!? DIA BISA MELAMBUNG KE UDARA BAHKAN TOU-CHAN TIDAK BISA!?" seru Ryuu bangga membuat semua murid-murid yang masih di lapangan Akademi terkejut.

" Ryuu, jangan bicara seperti itu." tegur Naruto membuat bungsu Namikaze itu menatap ke arah kakaknya yang masih bersemedi. Sedikit menurunkan dirinya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengelus rambut orange adiknya itu, tersenyum tipis.

" Sebagai manusia, tidak bagus jika kita menyombongkan diri. Kita harus selalu merendah kepada orang lain, walaupun dalam diri kita memiliki sedikit kelebihan. Apa Ryuu mengerti?" tanya Naruto membuat Ryuu mengangguk paham.

" Ya nii-chan. Maaf jika Ryuu menyombongkan kemampuan nii-chan kepada mereka." kata Ryuu bersalah, menundukkan kepalanya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi, atau nanti nii-san akan kasih hukuman kepadamu. Nii-san nanti akan mengirimmu ke dimensi yang banyak setannya, apa kamu mau?" tanya Naruto membuat Ryuu mendongakkan kepalanya, merinding ketakutan.

" Ti-tid-dak ni-nic-chan.. Ryuu tidak akan nakal lagi." kata Ryuu cepat dengan nada ketakutan membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan. Meluruskan kakinya, yang kemudian menginjak lantai bumi, Naruto sekarang berdiri tepat di samping adiknya, dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang indah menari-nari, begitupulah jubah putih Gold Clothnya.

" Ryuu bisa tunjukkan nii-san tempat kantor guru?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan semangat olehnya.

" Ayo ikut Ryuu nii-chan!?" seru Ryuu semangat yang berlari pelan ke depan, sedangkan Naruto berjalan mengikutinya ke belakang, dengan mata tertutup.

" Siapa dia?" tanya ninja-ninja muda Akademi yang melihat Ryuu dengan cerianya mengantar Naruto ke ruang guru.

" Ryuu-kun bilang dia adalah nii-channya. Tapi kok nii-channya cantik sekali?" kata ninja yang seumuran dengan Ryuu. Sasuke yang baru tiba di Akademi sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang ke dalam Akademi, begitupula para Rookie 12 yang menatap bingung ke arah Naruto.

" Nii-chan Ryuu-kun hebat ya, bisa melayang di udara dan berjalan dengan mata tertutup." komentar ninja muda seumuran Ryuu yang melihat kedua Namikaze itu menghilang dalam pandangan mereka semua, membuat Sasuke terkejut, begitupula Rock Lee.

" Apa maksudmu Nii-san Namikaze Ryuu?" tanya Lee cepat kepada anak-anak itu yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

" Benar Lee-senpai. Tadi Ryuu-kun bilang kalau pemuda cantik itu adalah nii-channya. Kami juga baru tahu kalau nii-channya baru pulang dari latihan, soalnya Ryuu-kun cerita dulu nii-channya pergi berkelana bersama gurunya untuk latihan." jelas gadis mungil itu membuat Lee membatu.

' Naruto.' batinnya yang kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam Akademi, meninggalkan Ten Ten yang memanggilnya. Ryuu yang ada di samping Naruto, mengurus admistrasi, juga hal-hal lainnya di ruang guru. Semua ninja yang ada di sana sudah di beri tahu oleh Kage mereka jika melihat Naruto menutup matanya, jangan bilang buta, karena putranya tidak mengalami hal tersebut. Iruka yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa tertegu, karena untu pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang sangat cantik. Mengingat Kage mereka, sekaligus ayah dari kedua putra sang Hokage, tidak heran jika Gen tampan juga cantik dari sang istri turun ke anak-anaknya.

' Aku yakin nanti banyak yang berpikir Naruto adalah perempuan.' batin Iruka.

" Iruka-sensei, sudah selesai?" tanya Ryuu membuat Iruka tersadar, menatap ke arah bungsu Namikaze yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Sudah selesai Ryuu-kun. Kamu sudah boleh ke kelasmu. Sensei akan membawa Naruto-kun ke kelasnya sekarang." kata Iruka memberi senyum ramah, membuat Ryuu mengangguk pahan, menatap ke arah Naruto yang juga menghadap ke arahnya.

" Nii-chan, nanti ketemu lagi." kata Ryuu membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Ryuu, kamu harus pegang satu kalimat filosofil yang akan nii-san berikan kepadamu." kata Naruto membuat Ryuu mengangguk paham, sedangkan Iruka sedikit tertarik dengan filosofil apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Berisi adalah kosong, kosong adalah berisi." kata Naruto membuat Ryuu, Iruka juga semua orang yang mendengarpun bingung.

" Berisi adalah kosong dan kosong adalah berisi?" beo Ryuu yang di jawab senyum oleh Naruto.

" Kamu akan mengerti dengan filosofil itu suatu saat. Sekarang, sebaiknya kamu pergi ke kelasmu." kata Naruto membuat Ryuu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya sambil memikirkan apa yang di dapat oleh sang kakak tersebut. Wajah Naruto menghadap ke Iruka yang masih terdiam dengan filosofilnya itu, membuka suara.

" Iruka-sensei?" panggil Naruto membuat chuuni dengan luka garis horizontal di hidungnyapun tersadar, menatap ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah datar dengan mata terpejam.

" Ah iya. Ayo kita ke kelasmu." kata Iruka tersadar yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda cantik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

Lee duduk termenung di tempatnya. Dirinya tidak menyangkah jika sahabatnya akan kembali dari latihannya bersama gurunya itu. Dia pernah di beri tahu oleh ayah sahabatnya itu jika Naruto pergi berkelana untuk latihan bersama gurunya, dan tidak tahu kapan pulang. Dan sekarang, sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, dan sahabatnya kembali di desanya. Ya, dia dan Naruto memiliki nasib yang sama, tidak bisa melakukan ninjutsu atau genjutsu, karena cakra yang mereka miliki. Walaupun Naruto tidak memiliki sistem cakra, tapi dirinya berlatih keras sebagai ahli taijutsu yang handal. Teman Lee pun hanya satu, yaitu Ten Ten, gadis cina yang memiliki nasib sepertinya, bukan berasal dari kalangan ninja. Sebenarnya Lee adalah senior di Akademi ini, tapi mendadak, guru pembimbingnya bilang, jika kelompok mereka di suruh kembali ke Akademi, karena team mereka akan di rubah oleh Hokage, mau tidak mau sekarang dirinya, Neji dan Tenten masuk ke kelas para Rookie 14. Pintu kelasnya pun terbuka, terlihat sosok Iruka yang berjalan masuk, dengan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Lee terteguh melihat sosok Naruto yang pergi selama tujuh tahun, begitu berubah. Naruto memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang sangat indah melebihi pinggangnya, kulitnya yang dulunya tan sekarang putih mulus, wajahnya yang cantik namun tegas, juga hidung yang sedikit mancung, dan jangan lupa armor emasnya yang melindungi setiap tubuhnya, juga senjata dan tameng yang ada di kedua lengannya.

" Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru. Tolong perhatikan ke depan." kata Iruka membuat semua murid memperhatikan, terutama ke arah sosok Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya. Iruka menatap ke arah naruto, tersenyum kecil.

" Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto-kun." kata Iruka.

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Dengan marga Namikaze di depanku, kalian sudah tahu jika saya adalah anak dari Hokage. Perlu di ingat, saya sangat benci sama kera-kera yang tidak tahu diri, saya tidak buta dan juga saya seorang laki-laki. Jika ada yang berani menggoda atau merayu saya, akan saya kirim kalian ke dunia penuh iblis." kata Naruto tenang membuat Iruka tertawa gugup mendengar perkataan sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Benarkah? Apa kamu akan mengirimku ke dunia iblis, cantik?" goda anak berambut jabrik hitam dengan anjing di dalam jaketnya, Inuzuka Kiba menggoda membuat para kunoichi terkikik geli mendengarnya. Naruto yang mendengarpun sedikit mengeluarkan kedutan kesal di wajah tenangnya, tiba-tiba saja, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke Kiba.

" _**Sekishiki Meikai-Ha."**_ kata Naruto yang kemudian dari telunjuknya muncul roh-roh kecil yang langsung menuju ke arah Kiba yang terkejut melihatnya. Roh-roh tersebut mengelilingki tubuh Kiba, yang tidak lama setelahnya terjadi letusan energi kuat yang mencuat ke langit.

" ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG!?" teriak Kiba yang tidak lama setelah sosoknya menghilang dalam hadapan semua orang, membuat mereka semua terkejut. Naruto tersenyum tipis, menurunkan tangannya, dengan wajahnya menghadap ke depan.

" Saya sudah mengirimnya ke dunia penuh iblis. Sekarang, kera mana lagi yang ingin saya kirim?" tanya Naruto membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Di sisi lain, Ryuu yang ada di kelasnya merenung perkataan kakaknya itu. Walaupun baru bertemu kemarin, dia sangat senang jika kakaknya sudah kembali dari latihan yang di jalaninya. Dia pernah mendengar jika kakaknya adalah sosok orang yang energik, pantang menyerah juga suka mengeluarkan tawa, tapi setelah bertemu kemarin, ternyata sosok kakaknya adalah sosok seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik, bahkan semua gadis di Konohapun kalah cantiknya dengan sosok kakaknya itu. Kakaknya juga memiliki kepribadian yang tenang, tata bahasa yang teratur. Ryuu yakin jika kakaknya adalah seorang jenius, bahkan melebihi Nara ataupun Uchiha yang ada di desanya itu. Menggeleng pelan, dirinya akan mencari tahu sendiri makna dari perkataan kakaknya itu, karena guru yang akan mengajar sudah masuk di kelasnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat siang pun di mulai. Naruto bersemedi di kelasnya, setelah mengembalikan pemuda Inuzaka itu dari Underworld, yang dimana Kiba menceritakan jika dirinya di kirim tempat yang sangat mengerikan, bertemu anjing raksasa juga pria berambut hitam panjang yang mengancamnya akan menyiksanya jika tidak kembali ke dunianya itu, setelah mendapati telepati dari Thanatos, paman angkatnya di Underworld agar membawa kembali manusia menyebalkan yang di kirim olehnya itu. Mau tidak mau, dengan terpaksa Naruto menggunakan jurus Meikai yang di pelajari Gurunya itu, menarik kembali Kiba sebelum menjadi mainan siksaan oleh Dewa Kematian tersebut. Walaupun di dimensi lain, dirinya masih bisa berhubungan dengan guru-gurunya, juga keluarganya yang ada di Underworld, walaupun dirinya jarang memberi tegur sapa, dan lagi, naruto yakin merekapun sibuk dengan misi yang ada di dunia sana.

" Naruto." panggil seseorang yang ada di sampingnya, membuat pemuda Namikaze itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, berhadapan dengan Lee yang ada di sampingnya itu.

" Hmm Lee. Kamu sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat Lee. Saya bisa merasakan perkembanganmu sangatlah pesat." kata Naruto membuat Lee merona malu mendengarnya.

" Ah iya Naruto. Aku akan memperkenalkan temanku yang lain setelah kamu pergi untuk latihan." kata Lee semangat membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik. Lee menarik Ten Ten yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian menghadap ke arah sahabat lamanya itu.

" Perempuan?" tanya Naruto membuat Ten Ten sedikit tersentak, karena mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang gadis, walaupun dengan mata terpejam, sedangkan Lee mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

" Benar Naruto. Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Ten Ten. Dia juga adalah gadis yang bukan berasal dari keluarga ninja." kata Lee memperkenalkan Ten Ten kepada Naruto.

" Sa-sal-lam ke-ken-nal Na-namikaz-ze-san." kata Ten Ten sopan membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" Naruto sudah cukup. Kamu adalah teman dari sahabatku, jadi kamu bukanlah kera yang menyebalkan." lanjutnya membuat Ten Ten dan Lee tertawa gugup mendengarnya. Sasuke yang ada di dekat merekapun berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang bersemedi dengan tenang.

" Hei kau. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal tadi?" tanya Sasuke dingin, sedangkan Naruto mengacuhkannya, bersemedi dengan tenang. Sasuke menggertakan gigi, karena merasa harga dirinya jatuh oleh pemuda Namikaze di depannya itu.

" Jangan ganggu sahabatku." geram Lee sedangkan Sasuke menatap dingin ke arahnya.

" Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, sebaiknya diam." kata Sasuke dingin membuat Lee menggertakan giginya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, tepat di arahkannya ke wajah Sasuke, membuat semua orang yang menatapnya bingung. Dengan anggunnya, dia mengibaskan tangannya itu, membuat Sasuke terpental ke atas, menghancurkan atap sekolah, yang kemudian dirinya terpental jauh ke luar dari kompleks Akademi. Semua murid yang ada di sana menatap horror kejadian tersebut, bagaimana caranya putra sulung dari Hokage mereka itu melakukannya, dan lagi, tidak perlu menggunakan banyak tenaga bisa membuat Uchiha bungsu itu terpental jauh, bahkan langit-langit kelas mereka sampai rusak.

" Kera itu berisik sekali." kata Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersadar, berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang bersemedi dengan tenang.

" NII-CHAAAAAA!?" seru Ryuu ada di pintu masuk beserta dua sahabatnya, Kuro dan Aoki yang mengikutinya. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan adiknya itu tersenyum tipis, dirinya bisa melihat di otaknya jika Ryuu membawa bekal makan siang untuknya. Ryuu berjalan memasuki kelas kakaknya itu, bingung melihat mengapa ada lubang yang cukup besar di atas kelas kakaknya tersebut.

" Ryuu, itu kenapa ada lubang di atap kelas nii-sanmu? Bukannya tidak ada badai?" tanya Aoiki bingung sedangkan Kuro mendengus mendengarnya.

" Mana mungkin badai yang membuat lubang seperti itu. Menurut pengamatanku, pasti ada seseorang yang sepertinya kabur melewati atap." nilai bocah berambut hitam tersebut.

" Kamu aneh sekali Kuro. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang kabur dari situ. Apa gunanya jendela dan pintu yang ada di kelas ini." tanya Aoki bingung, sedangkan Ryuu menatap ke arah kakaknya yang bermeditasi dengan tenang mengabaikan perdebatan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Mungkin, ada seseorang yang menganggu nii-chan, makanya orang tersebut langsung di terbangkan nii-chan dengan kibasan tangannya." nilai bungsu Namikaze itu membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut, sedangkan Naruto menaiki kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit. Ryuu berjalan mendekati kakaknya, duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja sang kakak, meletakan kotak bekal di depan meja Naruto.

" Nii-chan, ini buah yang kaa-chan bawakan. Kata kaa-chan sudah di kupas, jadi nii-chan tidak perlu makan dengan kulitnya." kata Ryuu yang membuka tutup bento tersebut, memperlihatkan buah apel, buah pir dan berbagai macam buah segar lainnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil, mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengelus penuh kasih sayang rambut orange adiknya itu.

" Terima kasih." katanya membuat Ryuu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian mengambil satu potong buah apel, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, menguncahnya dengan tenang. Kuro meletakan botol air putih yang di bawanya itu ke atas meja Naruto, membuat sulung Namikaze itu sedikit mengerutkan kening.

" Aku membantu Ryuu membawakannya. Tangan kecil Ryuu tidak mungkin bisa membawa dua benda sekaligus." jawab Kuro membuat Naruto mengerti. Ryuu kembali murung lagi karena perkataan kakaknya tadi pagi, masih membuatnya bingung.

" Ada yang menganggukmu, Ryuu?" tanya Naruto yang mengetahui perubahan adiknya itu, membuat Ryuu tersentak, cengegesan menatap kakaknya.

" Tidak nii-chan. Tidak ada kok." bohong Ryuu tapi Naruto hanya memberi senyum kecil. Naruto yang sudah di latih oleh kedua belas Gold Saint tidak akan mudah di tipu oleh perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya, juga berlati dengan paman-paman angkatnya di UnderWorld sekaligus orang tua angkatnya.

" Perkataan tadi pagi masih membuatmu bingung?" tanya Naruto tepat membuat Ryuu terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya, mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Lee, Ten Ten, Kuro dan Aoki bingung dengan pembicaraan kedua bersaudara tersebut.

" Kamu sudah melakukannya tadi pagi Ryuu. Itulah salah satu contoh dari perkataan nii-san." kata Naruto tenang membuat Ryuu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap kakaknya yang memakan buah melon. Ryuu kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi yang dia lakukan. Makan berlebihan, tadi tidak termasuk, merengek minta di ajari cara melayang, kemudian dia berseru bangga kepada kakaknya yang bisa melayang kepada teman-temannya. Membulatkan kedua matanya, iris Saffire yang sama seperti ayahnya itu akhirnya mengerti.

" Kebanggaan. Orang yang berbicara banyak dan memiliki kebanggaan berlebihan akan bermakna kosong, sedangkan orang tersebut diam, dan mengetahui kemampuannya sendiri tampa memproklamasikan kekuatannya akan bermakna berisi." kata Ryuu spontan membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Pintar." kata Naruto membuat Ryuu akhirnya memahaminya.

" Apa yang kosong, apa yang berisi Ryuu?" tanya Aoki penasaran membuat Ryuu menatap ke arah sahabatnya.

" Ini aku dapat dari nii-chan. Kosong adalah berisi, berisi adalah kosong." jelas Ryuu membuat mereka bingung mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana kosong bisa berisi, sedangkan berisi adalah kosong?" tanya Kuro tidak mengerti membuat Ryuu menatap sekeliling, kemudian melihat buku Naruto yang masih kosong. Mendapatkan ide, dia mengambil buku kakaknya itu.

" Ini maksudnya." kata Ryuu memperlihatkan buku polos kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, sedangkan mereka semakin bingung.

" Buku ini, akan bermakna kosong jika tidak ada tulisan, sedangkan akan bermakna berisi, jika sudah di setiap lembarannya tertulis catatan penting di setiap halaman." jelas Ryuu membuat mereka semakin bingung.

" Bisa yang lebih mudah Ryuu? Perkataanmu seperti bapak-bapak." keluh Aoki membuat Ryuu berpikir mencari contoh yang lebih mudah.

" Orang yang banyak bicara sekaligus menyombongkan dirinya sendiri akan bermakna kosong, sedangkan orang yang tidak banyak bicara, memiliki kekuatan yang besar tapi tidak menyombongkan dirinya bermakna berisi." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

" Banyak orang yang selalu bangga dengan kemampuan yang sudah di milikinya, dan akan selalu menyombongkan diri kepada orang yang berada di bawahnya, bukan?" tanya Naruto membuat Ryuu, Aoki dan Kuro mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tapi di luar sana, masih banyak orang-orang yang bahkan lebih kuat darinya, dan pasti orang tersebut akan tidak bisa apa-apa. Itulah maksud dari kosong itu." jelas Naruto membuat mereka mengerti.

" Oh, maksud Naruto nii-san, kosong juga berisi itu adalah suatu pemikiran, begitu?" tanya Kuro menilai membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali. Seperti contoh anggota klan Nara. Mereka adalah orang yang malas, tidak peduli dan juga kerjanya hanya tiduran, tapi di balik semua itu, mereka semua adalah orang yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, ahli strategi juga pemimpin yang hebat dalam perang. Itu menggambarkan kosong adalah berisi, malas tapi cerdas." jelas Naruto membuat Shikamaru yang merasa dirinya di sebut-sebut sedikit membukakan matanya, melirik ke arah sulung Namikaze tersebut. Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar ceramah dari Naruto tersebut.

" Aku mengerti, jika kaa-san marah-marah kepada kita, itu bermakna berisi adalah kosong begitu?" nilai Aoki ala detektiv membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Orang tua marah pasti ada sebabnya bukan? Mungkin karena kamu sudah keterlaluan sampai-sampai kaa-sanmu marah-marah seperti itu. Kecuali, ada orang yang memarah-marahimu, tapi kamu tidak melakukannya, maka orang tersebut bisa kamu anggap berisi adalah kosong." jelas Naruto membuat ketiga bocah itu mengangguk paham. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sosok Minato dengan wajah yang begitu cemas di depan pintu kelas Naruto. Menatap sekeliling, dirinya menghembuskan nafas lega melihat putra sulungnya yang bersemedi dengan tenang, juga Ryuu dengan kedua sahabatnya yang berbincang-bincang. Tersenyum kecil tapi kedua azurenya sedikit terteguh melihat lubang yang cukup besar di langit-langit kelasnya itu. Itachi yang ada di sampingnyapun sedikit membulat melihat lubang yang ada di langit-langit kelas adiknya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke yang begitu berantakan, juga bekas ranting-ranting yang menempel di tubuhnya juga luka-luka gores dan memar yang ada di sana.

" Ho-hokage-s-sama." panggil murid-murid yang ada di sana, sedangkan Minato tersenyum ramah. Ryuu yang mendengar kata Hokage, membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah ayahnya yang berjalan masuk mendekati mereka.

" Tou-chan." sapa Ryuu bahagia membuat Minato tersenyum lembut, mengelus kasih sayang rambut putra bungsunya, sedangkan Kuro, Aoki, Lee, Ten Ten membungkuk hormat ke arah Minato. Mata Ryuu menatap ke arah duo Uchiha yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Minato menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih bersemedi dengan tenang.

" Naruto, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato lembut, yang di jawab sekali anggukan oleh putranya itu.

" Naruto, bisa jelaskan kepada tou-san apa yang terjadi dengan langit-langit kelasmu?" tanyanya lagi membuat Naruto sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, meghadap Minato.

" Tadi ada kera yang sangat berisik di dekatku, jadi saya mengibasnya ke atas. Kera itu langsung saja terpental, dan hasilnya seperti itu." jawab Naruto membuat Minato melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mengeram marah, karena di panggil kera.

" Memang apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Minato agar semuanya jelas.

" Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana dia bisa membuat Kiba bisa menghilang, tapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya." kata Sasuke membuat Minato membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap ke arah naruto yang meditasi dengan tenang, lalu menatap ke arah Kiba yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

" Apa benar kalau kamu tiba-tiba menghilang, Inuzuka-kun?" tanya Minato yang di jawab anggukan cepat oleh pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

" Benar Hokage-sama. Aku tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempat yang sangat mengerikan. Banyak roh-roh manusia yang mengeluarkan jeritan-jeritan kesakitan, lalu banyak tengkorak-tengkorak manusia, lalu ada danau yang di penuhi roh-roh manusia yang minta tolong. Aku juga bertemu anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang seluruh badannya di lapisi api biru dengan mata merah yang mengerikan yang mengejar-ngejarku, tapi aku selamat karena berhasil sembunyi dari anjing raksasa menyeramkan itu. Lalu aku bertemu seorang pria dewasa yang menggunakan pakaian bangsawan berwarna serba hitam berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata hitam kelam. Dia bertanya kepadaku apa Naruto yang mengirimku ke sini, aku jawab iya, yang tidak lama setelahnya dia diam sebentar, tapi dia kadang menatap mengejek ke arahku atau terkekeh-kekeh sendiri. Dia bilang jika tidak berlutut di depannya, memohon ampun kepadanya maka dia akan membunuhku, mengulitiku juga menyiksaku. Aku langsung berlutut, minta ampun kepadanya dan meminta maaf, lalu tidak lama setelahnya, tubuhku di kelilingi roh-roh biru, yang kemudian aku kembali ke sini." jelas Kiba panjang lebar sedikit dramatis membuat Minato melirik ke arah putra sulungnya itu yang masih tenang. Menghembuskan nafas, tersenyum kecil, kepala keluarga Namikaze itu duduk di samping putranya.

" Kenapa kamu berbuat seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Minato lembut.

" Kera itu bilang kalau Naru cantik tou-san. Padahal sebelumnya Naru sudah bilang siapa yang panggil Naru cantik atau buta, akan Naru kirim ke dunia penuh iblis." jawab Naruto menonton membuat Minato menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, menahan tawa mendengar jawaban putranya itu. Berdehem sebentar, akhirnya dia bisa menyimpulkan masalah yang terjadi.

" Baiklah, di sini tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan dan di benarkan. Inuzuka-kun menggoda Naruto, yang tentu saja membuat putraku marah yang kemudian mengirimnya ke dunia lain, begitupula Sasuke-kun yang penasaran dengan kemampuan putraku, tapi dia tidak mau menjelaskannya pasti karena ada maksud tertentu. Aku mengetahui putraku jika dia tidak suka mempamerkan kekuatannya, dan lagi dia orangnya tidak pernah mencari masalah." jelas Minato membuat Sasuke hendak protes.

" Benar kata Hokage-sama. Naruto bersemedi dengan tenang, tapi Sasuke-kun menggangguknya. Tentu saja membuat Naruto emosi karena di ganggu." kata Lee membela sahabatnya itu membuat Minato menatap ke arah Sasuke yang menggertakan giginya.

" Nah, karena semua tahu kesalahan-kesalahannya, jadi tidak perlu di perpanjang. Aku juga tidak bisa membela putraku sepenuhnya, karena sudah membuat Sasuke-kun terluka, bukan berarti aku juga membela Sasuke-kun karena terluka. Kamu sudah menggangguk putraku dulu yang bersemedi dengan tenang juga Inuzuka-kun yang mengejek putraku cantik. Jadi kalian bertiga ambil jalan tengah saja, saling memaafkan." kata Minato berwibawa membuat Kiba bangkit, berjalan mendekati Naruto, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto yang masih bersemedi.

" Maafkan aku, Naruto." kata Kiba menyesal, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali mendengar perkataan pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

" Saya sudah memaafkanmu, tapi saya akan lebih keras lagi jika kamu menggoda saya cantik lagi." jawabnya tenang. Kiba menarik kembali tangannya, tersenyum kecil melihat sosok pemuda pirang cantik tersebut. Minato tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun." kata Minato sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka.

" Dia yang salah karena sudah membuatku seperti ini." kata Sasuke keras kepala, membuat Ryuu dan Lee menggertakan giginya.

" KAU YANG SALAH!? NII-CHAN TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA JIKA BUKAN KAU YANG MENGGANGGUNYA!?" seru Ryuu emosi membuat Kuro dan Aoki menahan sahabatnya agar tidak menerjang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

" Tenangkan dirimu Ryuu. Kita masih enam tahun, mana mungkin menang melawannya." tegur Kuro, lalu menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke.

" Outoto, minta maaf dulu. Kamu yang pertama memulainya." tegur Itachi sedangkan Sasuke menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

" Bukan urusanmu." desisnya tajam.

" Saya juga tidak perlu maaf dari kera rendahan sepertimu." kata Naruto tidak peduli membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. Minato bangkit, melindungi putra sulungnya itu.

" Sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kursimu Sasuke-kun dan jangan ganggu putraku lagi. Itachi-kun, maaf sampai-sampai membawamu." kata Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh Itachi.

" Maafkan sifat kekanak-kanakan adikku Hokage-sama." kata Itachi sedangkan Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. Minato menggeleng pelan, tersenyum kecil.

" Bukan salahmu Itachi-kun. Mereka masih remaja, jadi itu hal biasa. Walaupun aku kadang melihat Naruto sering berbicara seperti orang dewasa di rumah, tapi aku tahu dia juga tetaplah remaja. Sebaiknya, kita kembali." kata Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh Itachi. Kepala Keluarga Namikze itu menatap ke arah Naruto yang bersemedi dengan tenang, tersenyum kecil.

' Putraku sudah berubah banyak, tapi siapa yang mengajarinya memanggil orang dengan sebutan kera?' batin Minato heran, tapi cepat-cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

' Mungkin itu panggilan untuk orang yang membuatnya jengkel.' batinnya lagi, kemudian Minato melihat buah semangka yang ada di kotak bento putranya, mengambil buah tersebut, memakannya dengan tenang.

" Hmm, manis." katanya membuat Ryuu menatap tidak suka.

" Tou-chan, itu punya nii-chan!? Kenapa tou-chan ambil!?" kata Ryuu tidak terima, sedangkan Minato dan Naruto terkekeh pelan.

" Nii-san tidak masalah. Jika tou-san yang ambil atau kaa-san maupun Ryuu, nii-san tidak masalah." jawab Naruto sedangkan Ryuu menatap sebal ke arah ayahnya itu.

" Tou-san kembali dulu Naruto." kata Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh sulung Namikaze tersebut. Minato keluar dari kelas putranya, diikuti Itachi yang menyusul di belakang, yang sebelumnya memberi pesan kepada Sasuke agar tidak mencari masalah lagi. Ryuu menatap ke kakaknya.

" Nii-chan, Ryuu akan kembali ke kelas." kata Ryuu yang di jawab senyum kecil.

" Jangan nakal." pesan Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh bungsu Namikaze tersebut, kemudian berlari kecil keluar kelas kakaknya itu. Kuro dan Aoki membungkuk hormat ke arah Naruto.

" Kami permisi dulu, Naru nii-san." kata mereka berdua sopan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Kalian berdua juga jangan nakal." pesannya yang di jawab senyum oleh kedua bocah itu, berlari menyusul Ryuu yang menunggu mereka di pintu kelas.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di Santuary, di Mansion Athena, terlihat Saori, Shion, juga para Gold Saint yang menyaksikan layar yang ada di depan mereka. Seluruh Gold Saint melirik ke arah seseorang yang bersemedi dengan tenang, sedikit jauh dari mereka.

" Apa?" katanya dingin membuat mereka sedikit bergidik.

" Panggilan itu, kamu yang mengajarinya bukan, Shaka?" tanya Saint Gemini, Saga tajam, sedangkan Shaka masih tenang dengan dunianya sendiri.

" Dasar wanita gadungan. Mengajari muridnya yang tidak-tidak." sembur DeathMask tajam, yang langsung saja membuat urat kekesalan yang muncul di pelipisnya.

" Sudah-sudah." tegur Saori menenangkan para Gold Saintnya itu. Reinkarnasi Athena itu melirik ke arah Shion yang mengelus dagunya melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya dengan tertarik.

" Shion, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Saori membuat Shion mengangguk.

" Seperti yang anda bilang Athena-sama, Naruto hampir memiliki sifat yang sama seperti para Gold Saint di sini, khususnya dia menyerapi sifat yang di miliki Shaka dan Camus. Perilaku, tata bahasa juga sifat hampir semuanya mirip Shaka, walaupun wajahnya tidak sepenuhnya datar, dan menyiratkan keramahan kepada orang terdekatnya, seperti Mu. Sifatnya yang kadang terselip humor seperti Dohko, Aldebaran, dan Milo juga ada, walaupun tidak berlebihan, dan terkesan mendidik. Ketenangan yang seperti Shura, Camuspun ada, walaupun lebih di dominasi oleh sifat seperti Shaka, dan kesetian besar kepada orang tuanya, terutama sang ayah yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa pun terlihat seperti kesetian para Gold Saint kepada anda, Athena-sama." jelas Shion membuat Saori tersenyum mendengarnya, menatap ke layar di depannya, terlihat Lee yang mengobrol dengan Naruto yang kadang di balas senyum kecil untuk menanggapinya.

" Kalian tahu, berkat pemuda itulah, Pamanku Hades sudah tidak mau berperang dengan kita lagi." kata Saori membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya. Saori menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengingat dirinya yang berkunjung ke Underworld, mendengar Naruto yang memanggil pamannya dengan sebutan ayah sedangkan sahabatnya Peserfone di panggil ibu dengan kasih sayang. Untuk pertama kalinya, dirinya melihat pamannya bisa tersenyum yang hangat juga lembut di depan sosok pemuda tersebut. Hades juga menjelaskan sejarah kekuasaannya, juga Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, dirinya bertanya-tanya berbagai macam hal yang menyangkut Underworld, yang tentu saja di jelaskan oleh pamannya dengan senang hati, begitupula Hypnos dan Thanatos yang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai keponakan mereka. Walaupun Naruto sering adu mulut dengan Thanatos, tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. Entah kenapa, melihat hal tersebut seperti melihat keluarga yang sangat bahagia, terlebih lagi Naruto sering memuji Pandora sebagai wanita yang cantik, tentu saja membuat gadis tersebut tersipu malu-malu, walaupun ada sifat tsundernya yang selalu kumat. Dirinyapun bisa berkunjung ke Underworld, berbincang dengan sahabatnya, sedangkan Hades dan Naruto pasti selalu bersemedi bersama, melatih putra angkat mereka mencapai Ninth Sense. Peserfone bilang jika suaminya itu benar-benar ingin membuat Naruto menjadi seorang dewa seperti mereka, yang tentu saja membuat dirinya terkejut luar biasa.

Saori tersenyum kecil, walaupun latihan Naruto masih belum tuntas, karena pemuda tersebut sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu keluarganya, Hades mau tidak mau merelakan kepulangan putra angkatnya itu, begitupula Thanatos yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto selamanya di sini. Pemuda tersebut langsung saja kabur akibat adu mulutnya dengan Dewa Kematian itu tidak berujung, dan akan berjanji menyerang tiba-tiba ke Thanatos, karena sudah membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, begitupula Thanatos yang menerima walaupun dengan maki-maki. Saori kembali menatap ke layar yang ada di depannya itu, tersenyum teduh melihat Naruto yang bersemedi seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama berlangsung, kelas Narutopun akhirnya usai. Namikaze sulung itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan melewati semua orang yang memberikan jalan, karena dirinya berjalan menutup mata. Naruto masa bodo jika mereka menganggap dirinya buta, dan sampai-sampai memberikannya jalan lewat. Dia sudah mempelajari klan-klan yang ada di desanya itu dari ayahnya kemarin. Klan Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara, Akamichi, Aburame, dan klan-klan yang ada di desanya. Walaupun ayahnya menjelaskan tidak terlalu rinchi, tapi karena berkat pendidikannya dengan dua seniornya, Asmita dan Shaka, dirinya bisa menilai sendiri. Dirinya berjalan bersama dengan sahabatnya, Rock Lee setelah kelas usai, dan sekarang, mereka hampir keluar Akademi.

" Naruto, habis ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Lee yang ada di samping pemuda Namikaze itu. Terlihat wajah tenangnya sedikit mengerut, tapi akhirnya dia memberi senyum tipis kepada pemuda maniak hijau itu.

" Saya sepertinya akan pulang Lee, atau mungkin mencari suasana baru untuk meditasi." jawab Naruto membuat Lee sedikit sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari sana ingin membalas Naruto karena sudah mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang, tapi di urungkan niatnya karena Itachi sudah mengancam akan menghukumnya jika mengangguk pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, karena dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan ada aura jahat yang sepertinya berasal dari timur. Dirinya berlari keluar, tidak mengindahkan teriakan adiknya juga sahabatnya yang berusaha mengejarnya itu. Naruto akhirnya sampai juga di luar Akademi, yang kemudian dirinya langsung melakukan teleport ke tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Di luar desa beberapa kilo meter sebelah timur Konoha terlihat dua orang dengan jubah hitam motif awan merah yang berjalan dengan tenang. Salah satu sosok tersebut adalah pemuda dengan rambut cepak silver climis, dengan sabit bermata tiga di punggungnya, sedangkan pria yang menjadi temannya memakai tudung, dengan mata berwarna hazel. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba berhenti, karena merasakan suhu di sekitarnya menjadi rendah, sedikit terkejut melihat pohon-pohon yang di selimuti dengan es, juga jalan yang di pijaki mereka berubah menjadi es. Di hadapan mereka, muncul Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang, berhenti beberapa meter di depan mereka, yang tampa di sadarinya, cosmo yang di keluarkan oleh Saint tersebut begitu besar.

" Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto tajam, walaupun matanya masih terpejam, dia bisa melihat menggunakan cosmonya, yang kemudian di kirim ke otaknya, gambaran sosok di depannya itu.

" Hah!? Cuma seorang bocah buta!?" seru pemuda berambut perak itu sombong, sedangkan partnernya hanya diam, menatap intents ke arah Naruto. Namikaze sulung itu hanya diam, menekan cosmonya ke titik terendah, membuat sekelilingnya menjadi beku seketika, juga hawa dingin yang keluar begitu kuat, membuat kedua orang tersebut sedikit terkejut, juga mengigil kedinginan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hah!? Kenapa di area ini bisa menjadi beku seperti ini?" tanya pemuda perak tersebut marah, sedangkan Naruto mengacuhkannya.

" Siapa nama kalian, dan untuk apa kalian datang ke Konoha?" tanya Naruto masih tenang membuat pemuda berambut perak itu geram. Baru saja dirinya ingin meleset ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa bergerak, karena pergelangan kakinya seperti di tahan sesuatu. Menatap ke bawah, kedua matanya membulat, karena kedua kakinya sudah di selimuti oleh es sampai lutut, begitupula partnernya.

" Ya Kakuzu!? Lakukan sesuatu!?" seru pemuda berambut perak itu geram, sedangkan partnernya yang bernama Kakuzupun terkejut.

" Diam Hidan!?" bentak Kakuzu, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih tenang di hadapan mereka. Kakuzu langsung melakukan handseal, menarik nafas dalam.

 **" Fire Release : Flame Bullet!?"** serunya yang langsung saja menembakkan bola api ke arah Naruto yang merentangkan kedua tangannya.

 _ **" Crystal Wall."**_ katanya yang kemudian tercipta dinding kaca transparan yang membentang melindungi dirinya. Bola api itu langsung saja menghantam dinding crystal milik Naruto, tapi.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" teriak Kakuzu kesakitan, begitupula badannya yang hampir semuanya hangus terbakar, membuat Hidan membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Kakuzu!? Apa yang terjadi denganmu!?" seru Hidan tidak percaya menatap partnernya yang terkena luka bakar di seluruh tubuhnya itu. Asap hasil tabrakan serangan Kakuzu dengan Crystal Wall Naruto perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan sulung Namikaze yang masih berdiri dengan tenang, begitupula dinding crystalnya yang tidak berbekas terkena serangan pria tersebut.

" Menyerang Crystal Wall sama saja menyerang dirimu sendiri. Sekarang jawab, siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi dengan tenang, membuat Hidan menatap garang ke arahnya. Hidan mengambil sabitnya, yang di putarnya sebentar, langsung saja di lemparkannya ke arah dinding crystal tersebut bermaksud menghancurkan dinding tersebut, tepat terlihat wajah marahnya itu.

.

.

.

DUAK!?

.

.

.

Tampa di sangkah, wajah Hidan langsung terpental ke belakang, membuat dirinya mau tidak mau melakukan posisi kayang, karena kakinya yang masih beku akibat es milik Naruto. Namikaze sulung itu hanya diam, tapi langsung melompat ke atas, karena seseorang menyerang dirinya dari belakang.

" Hmm, ternyata tidak cuma dua kera yang ada di sini." kata Naruto tenang yang kemudian dirinya menghilangkan Crystal Wallnya, berputar salto belakang tubuhnya, mendarat beberapa meter, sosok pria misterius dengan bantak tindik di wajahnya, juga kedua mata dengan pola riak air berwarna ungu. Dua sosok dengan pola mata yang sama, menghancurkan es yang memenjarakan kedua kaki Kakuzu dan Hidan, kemudian mereka terbebas dari sana.

" Namikaze Naruto, putra sulung dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Menurut rumor, kamu tidak memiliki cakra, dan ternyata itu benar. Tapi, bagaimana kamu bisa menggunakan kekuatan aneh seperti ini?" kata sosok pemuda bermabut orange, dengan tindik yang ada di hidungnya itu.

" Bukan urusanmu, kera. Siapa kalian sebenarnya dan apa tujuan kalian?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

" Aku adalah Dewa, dan tujuanku adalah mengumpulkan para Bijuu yang ada di dunia ini, termaksud salah satunya, Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuh ibumu." katanya membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

 **" Kami suriken!?"** seru suara seseorang dari langit, yang kemudian menembakkan ribuan suriken-suriken dari sayap malaikat miliknya. Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya di lindungi cosmo tidak takut, yang setelahnya suriken-suriken tersebut terpental setelah mengenai cosmonya membuat Hidan, Kakuzu juga wanita yang menyerang dirinya membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Mengambil Bijuu di dalam tubuh ibuku?" tanya Naruto dingin membuat suhu udara di sekitar mereka langsung saja turun derastis, yang tiba-tiba saja tercipta tanduk-tanduk runcing dari es yang menjalar sangat cepat ke arah sosok tersebut, tapi mereka semua bisa menghindari serangan dadakan tersebut.

" **Saya akan membunuh kalian semua sebelum hal itu terjadi."** lanjutnya dan untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan iris saffire yang begitu indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya di SS. Di sini ada yang perlu saya kasih tahu. Naruto kemanapun akan tetap menggunakan Gold Clothnya, karena dirinya berpegang teguh dengan yang namanya kaliman 'sediahkan payung sebelum hujan', jadi, tolong jangan tanya lagi kenapa Naruto selalu menggunakan Gold Cloth di luar rumah. Untuk tata bahasa, aku memang sengaja membuat Naruto formal, karena mengikut mentor kesayangannya, Shaka The Virgo. Ok itu saja yang aku beri tahu, jadi silakan beri kritik and saran yang berguna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang membuka kedua matanya untuk pertama kalinya, menatap tajam sosok misterius yan sepertinya mengincar ibunya itu. Baru dua hari dia ada di dunianya, dan sudah ada musuh yang harus dia hadapi. Naruto tidak bodoh, musuhnya itu memiliki kemampuan yang cukup mengerikan, terutama pria berambut jingga itu. Entah kenapa, dirinya bisa merasakan kekuatan yang cukup mengancam darinya, begitupula bentuk mata yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Walaupun dirinya sudah hampir dewa, tapi untuk berhati-hati juga waspada melawan musuhnya masih menjadi priolitas utamanya. Dia tidak ingin, dirinya mengambil tindakan gegabah, karena masih belum mengetahui kemampuan yang di miliki lawannya.

" Sekali lagi aku bertanya, siapa kalian sebenarnya dan kenapa mengincar ibuku?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak menggunakan keformalan yang biasa dia gunakan itu.

" Berisik sekali kau bocah!? Kau penasaran dengan kami hah!? Baik akan aku beritahu, karena kau pun akan mati!? Kami adalah Akatsuki!?" seru Hidan garang, sedangkan Naruto diam, menatap sosok pria yang memiliki rambut jingga itu.

' Akatsuki? Organisasi?' batinnya menilai. Pria berambut jingga itu hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam, tidak menyerang dulu, dan hanya menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze. Dia masih menilai, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak memiliki cakra bisa membekukan arena di tempatnya begitu saja, dan lagi, memiliki teknik yang sangat mengerikan.

" Pein." panggil wanita yang memiliki sayap itu, membuat dirinya sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Naruto yang mendengar, mengetahui jika pria tersebut bernama pein. Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang lagi yang memiliki tindik di wajahnya, menyerang ke arahnya. Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah di lindungi oleh cosmonya hanya diam, tidak melakukan sedikit gerakan apapun, tapi yang mengejutkan adalah kedua sosok Pein itu tiba-tiba saja membatu.

" Jadi, kau tidak cuma satu?" kata Naruto datar, melirik ke dua orang yang sudah terkena jebakan miliknya. Seluruh tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba di lindungi api biru, yang kemudian dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udaran, yang tiba-tiba saja, seluru api biru yang di tubuhnya berkumpul di atas telapak tangan kanannya itu, membentuk sebuah bola api kecil.

 _ **" Sekishiki Kiousen."**_ katanya yang mengibaskan tangannya itu, menyebarkan api biru yang langsung membakar kedua orang yang terjebak cosmo miliknya. Api itu menghanguskan kedua Pein yang di dekatnya itu, membuat Konan, Kakuzu juga Hidan terkejut melihatnya.

" Ini adalah teknik membakar semua mahkluk hidup sampai jiwanya apapun yang aku inginkan. Abadi atau tidak, kalian akan hangus menjadi debu terkena teknikku ini." kata Naruto dingin, dimana api birunya menyebar mendekati keempat anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Pein merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, melihat api biru Naruto yang semakin dekat.

 **" Shinra Tensei."** katanya yang kemudian tercipta gelombang bening yang perlahan-lahan menabrak serangan milik Naruto itu. Kedua kemampuan berbeda itu saling beradu sama lain, tapi Pein sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya, melihat serangan Shirna Tenseinya yang perlahan-lahan termakan oleh api biru milik sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Aku lupa memberi satu peringatan, teknik ini menggunakan jiwa-jiwa orang yang sudah berada di neraka. Teknik ini akan membakar apapun yang menghalaginya, sesuai keinginanku." kata Naruto tenang membuat mereka terkejut mendengarnya.

" Mundur!?" seru Pein melompat mundur menghindari serangan Naruto, diikuti Konan, Kakuzu dan Hidan yang juga menghindari serangan pemuda tersebut. Minato tiba-tiba muncul di belakang putranya itu, diikuti Kakashi, Itachi, juga Fugaku yang ada di sana. Yondaime terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah membeku bagaikan dunia es, juga sosok putranya yang sangat di khawatirkan itu berdiri dengan tenang, menatap ke arah kobaran api biru yang membakar semua yang menjadi halangannya. Naruto menyampinkan wajahnya ke kanan, membuat iris saffirenya bertemu dengan iris saffire Minato yang membulat. Kepala keluarga sekaligus Hokage itu berjalan mendekati putranya itu, menatap cemas ke arahnya, pasalnya, Naruto bilang jika kedua matanya terbuka, maka dia menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya, itu berarti, putranya itu melawan musuh yang sangat serius.

" Kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Minato cemas, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan musuh yang di hadapinya, mengangkat tangan kanannya, terlihat telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Api biru yang tadinya membakar semua benda yang menghalanginya itu, perlahan-lahan menjadi roh-roh kecil yang terbang, masuk ke dalam telapak tangan Naruto, membuat seluruh tubuhnya sebentar di lindungi roh tersebut, yang setelahnya menghilang.

" Naru baik-baik saja, tou-san." jawab Naruto yang setelahnya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sulung Namikaze itu menatap ke arah ayahnya yang masih cemas, kemudian dirinya memberikan senyum kecil.

" Naru tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada musuh yang cukup tangguh membuat Naru terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan penuh." lanjutnya menenangkan ayahnya itu, membuat Minato menghembuskan nafas. Putranya seharusnya membutuhkan istirahan setelah tujuh tahun berlatih dengan pria bernama Hades itu, dan malah baru dua hari di sini, dirinya sudah bertarung dengan lawan yang tangguh. Naruto menarik kembali cosmonya, membuat es-es yang tadinya menutupi semua tempat tersebut, perlahan-lahan mencair, memperlihatkan pohon-pohon serta tumbuhan yang ada di sana begitu segar, membuat Fugaku, Itachi dan Kakashi terkejut melihatnya. Minato tersenyum kecil, dirinya tidak akan terkejut lagi dengan kekuatan yang di miliki putranya tersebut, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang menatap jauh ke depan.

" Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Minato, sedangkan sulung Namikaze itu hanya diam, yang tidak lama setelahnya menggeleng pelan.

" Musuhnya sudah pergi jauh, jadi sudah aman." kata Naruto yang kemudian berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan mereka, tampa melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang terkejut, melihat dirinya yang membuka kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Naruto menghilang di hadapan mereka semua, membuat ketiga shinobi itu kembali di kejutkan oleh kemampuan dari sulung Namikaze tersebut, sedangkan Minato hanya diam, melihat kepergian putranya.

" A-apa itu teleportasi?" tanya Kakashi entah kepada siapa, sedangkan Minato hanya diam, yang kemudian dirinya pergi kembali ke Konoha.

Naruto muncul di depan halaman rumahnya, terlihat Kushina yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah cemas, begitupula Ryuu yang ada di belakang ibunya itu.

" Naruto, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina cemas, mendapati kedua mata putranya terbuka. Ya, Minato, dirinya juga Ryuu sudah mengetahui cerita lebih rinci dari putranya itu, jika putranya itu sampai membuka kedua matanya, maka dirinya menggunakan kekuatan penuh melawan musuh yang di hadapinya. Dia tidak menyangkah, putranya baru dua hari berkumpul dengan mereka malah menghadapi musuh yang tangguh, seharusnya putranya itu beristrahat dari latihan kerasnya. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan.

" Naru tidak apa-apa kaa-san. Musuhnya sudah pergi jauh, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Naru hanya termakan emosi saja tadi, sampai-sampai menggunakan kekuatan penuh untuk mengalahkan mereka." jawab Naruto membuat Kushina tidak puas dengan jawaban putranya itu.

" Nii-chan, memang siapa musuhnya?" tanya Ryuu membuatnya menatap ke arah adiknya.

" Nii-san dengar jika mereka menyebut diri mereka adalah Akatsuki." jawab Naruto membuat Kushina membatu mendengarnya. Naruto yang mengerti perubahan emosi ibunya tersenyum kecil.

" Tenang saja kaa-san, Naru akan melindungi kaa-san dari mereka. Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir, dan juga, Naru akan melindungi Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh kaa-san dari mereka." kata Naruto menenangkan ibunya. Kushina yang mendengar perkataan putranya itu menatap ke iris saffire yang begitu indah, lebih indah dari milik suaminya. Iris Saffire putra sulungnya itu begitu jernih, seolah-olah bagaikan langit cerah, ataupun samudra yang begitu luas. Tersenyum kecil, Kushina memeluk tubuh putranya itu.

" Seharusnya kaa-san yang melindungimu dari bahaya, tapi malah kamu yang melindungi kaa-san. Kaa-sanpun tidak akan diam saja jika mereka membuatmu terluka, dan akan berjuang sekuat tenaga melawan ninja-ninja yang mencelakai dirimu, Naruto." kata Kushina tulus, sedangkan naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Seorang anak pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang tuanya juga adik-adiknya. Itulah tugas dari anak pertama, kaa-san. Naru akan melindungi kalian semua dari orang-orang yang mencoba mencelakai kalian." kata Naruto membuat Kushina mengelus lembut surai pirang putranya itu.

" Ryuu juga tidak akan diam saja!? Ryuupun akan melindungi keluarga Ryuu dari ninja-ninja jahat!? Ryuu akan berlati keras agar bisa melindungi keluarga Ryuu, juga desa Konoha!?" seru Ryuu membuat Kushina menatap ke arah anak bungsunya, juga Naruto yang melepaskan pelukan ibunya, tersenyum kecil.

" Jadilah ninja yang hebat, Ryuu." kata Naruto tulus sambil menepuk puncak kepala adiknya itu dengan kasih sayang, sedangkan Ryuu tersenyum mantap mendengarnya. Perlahan-lahan, kedua mata Naruto kembali tertutup, dimana tampa sepengetahuan keluarganya, cosmonya menyelimuti perkarangan rumahnya, membentuk barrier yang kuat.

' Aku harus melindungi kaa-san dari mereka, terutama sekelompok ninja bertopeng polos yang cukup mencurigakan selalu mengawasi kediaman kami.' batin Naruto, yang kemudian berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Kushina juga Ryuu yang menatap ke arahnya. Naruto berhenti di pohon besar yang ada di dekat rumahnya, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk bersila di sana, bermeditasi dengan tenang, sambil di temani angin sore, juga burung-burung yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendekatinya, begitupula kelinci-kelinci yang entah datang dari mana, membaringkan tubuhnya mendekati pemuda tersebut. Kushina yang melihat putranya itu hanya tersenyum kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang menangis, mendengar perkataan anaknya yang ingin melindunginya itu. Dia tidak ingin membebani siapapun, Minato juga melindunginya dari Danzo yang sangat terobsesi dengan Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, dan sekarang Akatsuki yang baru saja di hadapi putranya, dan bersyukurlah putranya tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun.

" Jangan ganggu kakakmu, Ryuu. Nii-sanmu mungkin kelelahan melawan musuhnya, jadi biarkan kakakmu beristirahat." kata Kushina yang di jawab anggukan patuh oleh bungsu Namikaze itu, Ryuu melihat kakaknya yang di kelilingi oleh binatang-binatang jinak, juga kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan indahnya, mengelilingi kakaknya tersebut. Ryuu tidak bodoh, dia juga mendapati kejeniusan ayahnya dari lahir, juga dia yang memang senang membaca buku, dan belajar banyak dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia tahu, binatang-binatang manis-manis itu pasti merasa tenang berada di dekat kakaknya, terbukti melihat kelinci-kelinci yang terlelap di atas pangkuan kakaknya, juga burung-burung yang mendarat di atas helm emas kakaknya itu, mengeluarkan suara merdu dari paruh mereka, terlebih dia juga merasa sangat nyaman jika bersama kakaknya. Bukan hanya nyaman, tapi juga aman, hangat dan terlindungi, seperti kakaknya itu adalah sosok pelindung. Ryuu berjalan dalam diam masuk ke dalam rumah, duduk di teras, sambil melihat kakaknya yang bermeditasi dengan tenang yang tidak jauh darinya, sedangkan Kushina sudah kembali ke dapur, mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu Kemudian

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian penyerangan dadakan Akatsuki yang di hadapi oleh Naruto sendiri, Minato langsung melakukan pertahanan desanya semakin ketat. Dirinya tidak mau lagi ada Akatsuki yang mencoba menyerang Konoha, mengambil Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh istrinya, juga putranya yang menghadapi sendiri anggota kriminal yang masih misterius itu. Menurut cerita Naruto, dia menghadapi enam anggota Akatsuki sendiri dan mereka ingin mengambil Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Kushina, yang tentu saja membuat dirinya juga Kushina terkejut mendengarnya. Minato menegur putranya agar tidak bertindak sendiri dan lapor kepadanya jika ada sesuatu mencurigakan, yang tentu di jawab anggukan patuh oleh putranya itu. Dia tidak akan lengah lagi, dan memerintahkan semua shinobi pertahanannya agar langsung melapor jika melihat orang-orang mencurigakan yang berkeliaran mendekati desa, juga secara diam-diam dirinya memberi Fuin Hiraishin tersembunyi di setiap post pertahanan.

Sekarang, dia sedang menyusun pembagian team Genin yang akan lulus dari Akademi. Minato yang sudah mengetahui kemampuan putranya langsung meluluskan secara instan, mengingat kemampuan juga teknik yang di milikinya berada di dimensi lain, juga dengan rapat para Jounin, bahwa putranya sendiri yang memukul mundur enam anggota Akatsuki yang mencoba menyerang Konoha, sebagai alasan kuat jika putranya lulus. Putra bungsunya tidak setuju jika bukan kakaknya Rookie of Year tahun ini, karena Naruto sangat pantas mendapat gelar tersebut, mengingat pertarungan ayahnya yang kalah dengan mudah oleh kakaknya itu, sedangkan Naruto menegurnya agar jangan egois dan juga, dia tidak mempermasalahkan siapa Rookie of Year yang terpilih. Naruto sangat setuju dengan keputusan ayahnya itu, pertama karena dirinya tidak mengikuti ujian Akademi, mengingat dirinya tidak bisa melakukan henge atau apapun itu, kedua, dia tidak ingin ayahnya repot jika ada beberapa tokoh yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Rookie of Years, apalagi Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat berambisi mendapatkan gelar itu, dan dia tidak mau membuat sahabat ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku menangis darah, ketika dia mengirim putra bungsunya itu ke Underworld dan memberikan izin kepada para specters juga pamannya membunuh kera yang sudah membuatnya jengkel setengah mati itu.

" Hmm, Naruto ingin satu team dengan Rock Lee." kata Minato sendiri, melupakan para Jounin yang ada di hadapannya, menunggu keputusan sang Kage itu.

" Memangnya, Naruto-kun ingin satu team dengan pemuda energik itu, Minato?" tanya Hiruzen sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh sang Yondaime.

" Ya. Dia sudah dari awal memintaku agar satu team dengan sahabatnya itu. Katanya dia tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan kera-kera menyebalkan." katanya terkekeh, mengingat alasan putranya yang cukup membuatnya terhibur dari stress pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Hokage. Hiruzen yang mendengarpun hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas.

" Apa kamu sudah menemukan Guru Jounin juga satu orang lagi yang satu team dengan mereka berdua?" tanyanya lagi.

" Guru Jounin mereka aku sudah pasti meminta Gai-san yang membimbing." kata Minato membuat Gai yang mendengar tersenyum senang, dan merasa terhormat mendapatkan kepercayaan Kagenya membimbing putranya. " Masalahnya, aku bingung siapa lagi yang pantas bersama dengannya. Aku tidak mau nanti akan terjadi perkelahian, mengingat Naruto yang cukup, emm, sensitif dengan orang-orang seusianya. Anda ingat bukan saat aku menceritakan jika Inuzuka-kun yang menggoda putraku cantik, tampa ampun langsung di kirimnya ke dunia penuh iblis." jawab Minato membuat Hiruzen tertawa mendengarnya. Memang Naruto sangat sensitif dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, juga dirinya tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika anak sulung Namikaze itu bermeditasi di kantor Hokage. Mengganti suasana, itulah jawaban singkat dari pemuda tersebut, membuat dirinya sweatdrop.

" Hokage-sama, saya sarankan bagaimana dengan kunoichi bernama Tenten satu kelompok dengan Naruto-sama." kata Iruka tiba-tiba membuat Minato, Hiruzen juga semua Jounin dan Chuunin yang ada di sana menatap ke arahnya.

" Tenten?" tanya Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria dengan garis luka horizontal di hidungnya itu.

" Benar Hokage-sama. Saya juga memperhatikan jika gadis bernama Tenten itu memiliki nasib yang sama seperti Naruto-sama dan Lee-kun. Dia juga bukan dari keluarga shinobi, dan aku lihat akhir-akhir ini, Naruto-sama tidak terganggu oleh gadis itu, dan pernah sekali saya melihat jika Naruto-sama membagi makan siangnya kepada gadis tersebut." jelas Iruka sopan membuat Minato tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian mencari kertas informasi para genin muda, terlihat nama TenTen di sana. Membaca tenang informasi gadis tersebut, akhirnya Minato mengangguk paham.

" Baiklah. Gai-san, teammu sudah aku buat. Dan satu lagi Gai-san, jangan biarkan putraku bertarung sendiri. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya." kata Minato membuat Gai membungkuk hormat.

" Saya akan melakukan tugas saya sebaik-baiknya Hokage-sama." kata Gai serius membuat Minato tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, kalian semua temui para calon murid kalian. Dan ini untukmu Iruka-san. Itu adalah daftar team yang sudah saya bagikan." kata Minato menyerahkan map kepada Iruka yang berjalan sopan menuju ke mejanya, menerima map tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Saya akan kembali ke kelas, Hokage-sama." kata Iruka yang di jawab anggukan oleh Minato, yang tidak lama setelahnya Chuunin tersebut menghilang dalam kumpulan asap di hadapan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas tempat Naruto berada, pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu bermeditasi dengan tenang. Kenapa tidak ribut dan tidak ada teriakan-teriakan para fans girls Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa meramaikan? Tentu saja, karena dia mengancam akan mengirim mereka ke tempat Kiba pernah pergi jika kelas sangat ribut, dan lagi, guru-guru sering marah akibat ulah mereka semua. Shikamaru bisa dengan tenang tidur di kelasnya, tapi sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang bermeditasi dengan kedua matanya selalu terpejam. Lee dan Tenten selalu berada di samping sulung Namikaze itu, kadang-kadan memberi lelucon, tapi aksi mereka hanya akan mendapatkan gagal permanen. Tidak semuanya gagal permanen sih, kadang ujung kedua bibir si sulung tertarik ke atas, menandakan dirinya terhibur. Kiba yang biasanya berisikpun bisa bungkam selama di kelasnya yang tidak ada guru, begitupula Sakura dan Ino, yang biasanya mencari-cari perhatian dari bungsu Uchihapun hanya duduk di tempat mereka dengan tenang.

 _Sedikit saja kalian semua membuat suara tidak berguna, saya kirim kalian ke dunia penuh iblis_

Itulah ancaman yang di keluarkan oleh sulung Namikaze itu, dan lagi, yang lebih parahnya, dia juga memanggil mereka dengan kera, walaupun sudah di perkenalkan oleh Lee nama mereka semua, tapi masih saja memanggil mereka dengan kera. Entah kenapa, ketika putra sulung dari Hokage itu, ketika masuk ke kelas, selalu mengeluarkan aura horror yang sangat menakutkan, bahkan Sasukepun bisa bungkam dengan ancaman dari sang sulung tersebut.

Krak…

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka, terlihat Iruka yang menatap seisi kelasnya yang begitu tenang, dan juga tidak ada laporan guru lain tentang keributan murid didiknya. Tersenyum ramah, Iruka berjalan dengan tenang masuk ke dalam kelas, berdiri di samping mejanya.

" Baiklah semuanya. Sensei ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian yang berhasil menjadi seorang Genin." kata Iruka, bukannya bertepuk tangan atau berteriak senang, semua Genin tersebut melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih nyamannya bersemedi di tempat duduknya.

" Ada apa kera?" tanyanya, membuat semuanya terlonjak kaget, bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui mereka menatapnya, padahal kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

" A-ap-pa ka-kami bo-bol-leh bers-sorak?" tanya Ino pelan, membuat Iruka menahan tawanya melihat betapa takutnya mereka mengeluarkan suara jika saru ruangan bersama dengan Naruto, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menaiki alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis Yamanaka itu, mengangkat bahu acuh.

" Itu adalah ekspresi kalian. Jadi, buat apa saya melarangnya." jawabnya melanjutkan meditasi, membuat semua genin yang mendengarpun mengulum senyum, mengumpulkan emosia mereka yang siap meledak.

" YAAAAAAAAA!?"

" AKHIRNYAAAAAA!?"

" KYAAAAAAAAA!?"

Teriak mereka semua senang, kecuali Sasuke yang masih dengan tampang stoicnya, Shikamaru yang tertidur, Shino yang tenang, juga Neji yang masih memasang wajah tenang, walau sedikit ujung bibirnya naik. Iruka yang melihat kehebohan murid-muridnya hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang tidak terganggu sama sekali.

" Tolong perhatikan kembali." kata Iruka yang langsung saja suasana kelas kembali senyap.

" Sensei ingin mengumumkan, jika Rookie of The Year tahun ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke." katanya membuat Sasuke menyengir senang, sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan pengumuman tersebut. Neji yang merupakan Rookie tahun lalu sedikit tersentak, dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa malah Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi Rookie tahun ini.

' Menurut Hiashi-sama, Naruto memukul mundur 6 anggota kriminal yang sangat berbahaya ketika menuju ke Konoha. Kenapa bukan putra Hokage yang mendapat gelar itu?' batinnya bingung, tapi dirinya ingat jika sulung Namikaze itu tidak memiliki sistem cakra, dan akrhinya dia mengangguk sendiri.

" Ni-nis-san.." panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya, membuat Neji melirik ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama. Nii-san hanya sedikit heran saja." jawabnya membuat gadis pemalu bernama Hinata itu mengangguk mengerti, karena dirinyapun tahu tentang kejadian minggu lalu. Lee yang menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum sedih, karena sama seperti dirinya, sahabatnya tidak bisa melakukan henge, ninjutsu ataupun teknik-teknik dasar ninja. Dia sangat yakin sebenarnya sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang hebat, dan seharusnya juga mendapatkan gelar tersebut.

" Baik, tolong dengar semuanya. Sensei akan mengumumkan pembagian kelompok kalian." kata Iruka yang kemudian membuka map miliknya sampai di wajahnya, sedikit melirik ke arah para genin muda yang sudah kembali tenang.

" Baik, untuk team pertama…" katanya yang membagi-bagikan kelompok-kelompok dari pertama. Semua genin mendengar penuh khdimat, sesekali ada yang berdoa agar tidak satu kelompok dengan Naruto, ada pula yang ingin satu kelompok dengan pemuda tersebut.

" Team 6, Namikaze Naruto.." kata Iruka membuat seluruh murid yang masih belum mendapatkan kelompok mematung. Lee, Sasuke dan Neji berdoa semoga bisa satu kelompok dengan sulung Namikaze itu, walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Lee tentu saja berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan sahabatnya, mengingat mereka sudah sahabat sejak kecil, dan lagi mengenal sifat masing-masing. Sasuke berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu agar bisa menyombongkan diri, memerintah dirinya, karena pasti dirinya akan menjadi ketua kelompoknya, sedangkan Neji sendiri, dirinya berharap karena sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan yang di miliki putra sulung Hokage itu, dan lagi, dia ingin mengetahui semua teknik yang di milikinya. Iruka yang tadi sengaja memutuskan kalimatnya hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat berbagai macam ekspresi para genin yang ada di depannya. Ada yang menahan nafas, ada yang komat-kamit sendiri entah berdoa apa, ada yang merinding, ada juga yang berkeringat dingin.

" Sensei lanjutkan. Team 6, Namikaze Naruto, Rock Lee dan Tenten." lanjutnya membuat Lee yang mendengar terkejut, tidak lama setelahnya bibirnya bergetar, menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis. Air mata bahagia keluar dari kedua matanya, dengan cepat dirinya menghapusnya, tersenyum charming ke sahabatnya itu sambil memberikan jempol tangan kanannya kepadanya, begitupula TenTen yang ada di dekat mereka mengangguk senang.

" Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Neji." lanjutnya membuat Neji juga Sasuke saling bertatapan satu sama lain, memberikan tatapan dingin, tidak peduli orang-orang yang sudah ketakutan, dengan aura-aura suram yang di keluarkan oleh anggota kedua klan hebat di Konoha itu.

" Kera Hyuuga dan kera Uchiha, apa bisa menghilangkan aura negatif kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto dingin, menyebarkan cosmo horror di ruangan tersebut, membuat mereka semua meneguk ludah susah, bahkan bisa membuat Neji merinding, kecuali Sasuke yang berdecak kesal melihatnya.

" Aku bukan seorang kera kau tahu, sia.. hmph." tiba-tiba saja, mulut Sasuke terbungkam oleh tangan Kiba. Wajah Naruto menghadap ke arah mereka berdua, dimana Kiba yang begitu panik, sedangkan Sasuke hendak melakukan protes.

" Apa yang kamu barusan ingin katakan, kera Uchiha?" tanya Naruto tenang membuat Kiba tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

" Bu-buk-kan ap-apa- ap-apa Na-nar-ruto." jawab Kiba gugup, mengunci tubuh Uchiha bungsu itu. Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak peduli dengan perkataan yang sebenarnya dia sudah tahu, karena dengan cosmonya, dia bisa merasakan aura tubuh seseorang juga gerak-gerik mereka, dan lagi, cosmonya akan mengirimkan gambar apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya ke otaknya. Merasa sudah tenang, Kiba melepaskan bengkaman tangannya dari mulut Sasuke, dimana di hadiahkan deathglare dari bungsu Uchiha tu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" tanyanya sinis, sedangkan Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

" Sebaiknya kau jaga bicaramu, tuan Uchiha terhormat. Aku tidak mau ayahmu panik ketika mendapati putranya menghilang. Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana ke dunia tempat dunia Naruto kirim. Benar-benar mengerikan dan sangat menakutkan. Jadi, tolong jaga bicaramu." kata Kiba yang kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam darinya.

 **'** _Bocah cantik_ **.'** tiba-tiba terdengar suara di dalam kepala Namikaze sulung itu, membuat dirinya sedikit tersentak.

' Siapa ini?' balasnya, dimana dirinya mendengar suara kekehan yang tidak lama setelahnya tawa di dalam pikirannya.

 _' Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah? Sudah melupakan aku?'_ balas suara seseorang yang terdengar cukup mengerikan. Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

' Paman Thanatos?' tanyanya tidak yakin, yang di balas suara dengusan kasar di pikirannya.

 _' Dasar bocah bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakanku? Perasaan baru seminggu kita tidak telepati.'_ balas orang tersebut yang bernama Thanatos. Naruto terkekeh dalam hati, ternyata mengetahui yang menelepatinya adalah paman angkatnya.

' Habis suara paman mirip dengan paman Hypnos. Naru ragu jika tadi adalah Paman Hypnos, mengingat beliau sangat sibuk, dan yang biasa memanggilku bocah cantik lagi Paman Minos juga Paman Aiocos.' balas Naruto terdengar tawa mengelegar di kepalanya.

 _' Dasar! Paman bisa lihat kalau kau ingin mengirim pemuda dengan rambut seperti pantat kemari. Apa kau akan kirim dia?'_ tanyanya membuat Naruto mendengus.

' Di kirim nanti pasti nangis darah dan Naru yakin paman pasti akan memberikan hadiah special kepadanya.' balasnya membuat Thanatos terkekeh mendengarnya.

' Tumben telepati Naru di waktu santai. Ada apa?' tanya Naruto membuat Thanatos mendengus.

 _' Memang tidak boleh?'_ tanya sang Dewa Kematian sewot, membuat Naruto terdiam, dirinya berpikir pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan pamannya itu.

' Bertengkar dengan Kak Manigoldo?' tanyanya, sedangkan tidak ada suara balasan apapun dari pamannya itu. Dia akahirnya tahu, jika pamannya itu pasti sedang ada masalah dengan 'pasangannya'. Well, dia tahu pasti karena sifat pamannya yang umm, susah dia jelaskan.

 _' Paman putusin sambungan. Ada tugas yang datang.'_ balasnya setelah 15 menit hening, yang kemudian sambungan telepatinyapun putus. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, dirinya tidak mengerti apa lagi yang terjadi dengan kedua pria itu. Selama dirinya di sana, dia selalu menjadi tempat curhat dengan pasangan sesama jenis yang selalu mengalami masalah. Mulai dari Minos yang selalu curhat kenapa pasangannya, Albafica tidak terpesona ketampanannya, lalu Dohko, Saint Libra yang sangat bingung antara memilih sahabatnya Shion atau Specters bernama Kagaho, karena mereka berdua tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadanya, atau mungkin Hasgard yang curhat apa yang kurang darinya, lalu kadang Gemini kakak, Aspros yang begitu merana dengan sikap Sisyphus yang tidak peka dan masih banyak lagi orang-orang di sana yang curhat kepadanya. Kembaran Dewa Kematian, Hypnos pernah bilang jika dirinya mungkin akan menjadi Dewa Curhat, yang selalu membuat sulung Namikaze itu kesal mendengarnya. Well, awalnya dia terkejut dengan hubungan sesama jenis di dimensi tempatnya berlatihnya, tapi ayah angkatnya bilang, jika hal tersebut lumrah. Yang membuat pemuda Namikaze itu heran adalah, bagaimana Dewa bisa jatuh cinta kepada manusia, terlebih lagi Dewa Kematian. Berterima kasihlah karena kekasih Pamannya itu sekarang 'abadi', walaupun masih menyandeng status sebagai seorang Saint, tapi Saint yang kononnya dari abad 18 itu kembali ke Santuary abad 20, bertemu dengan para Gold Saint yang sekarang.

" Naruto." panggil Lee membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri, wajahnya menghadap ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Ada apa Lee?" tanya Naruto tenang, membuat Lee tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Gai-sensei sudah menunggu kita di depan." kata Lee membuat Naruto menyebarkan cosmonya, dirinya bisa merasakan kumpulan orang dewasa yang ada di depannya, yang kemudian di kirimkan ke otaknya, terlihat beberapa Jounin berdiri di sana. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban, naruto kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya, berjalan mendekati Jounin yang memiliki pakaian sama seperti sahabatnya, yang sepertinya merupakan mentor dari sahabatnya itu.

" Anda yang bernama Gai-sensei?" tanya Naruto berdiri beberapa meter di depan Gai, sedangkan pria tersebut takjub dalam hati, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengetahui keberadaannya tampa melihat.

" Benar sekali Naruto-sama. Saya akan menjadi senseimu." kata Gai membuat Naruto menaiki kedua ujung sudut bibirnya.

" Sebaiknya panggil saya Naruto saja, tampa embel-embel apapun. Di sini status kita berdua adalah guru dan murid, Gai-sensei." kata Naruto sopan membuat Gai dalam hati kagum.

' Walaupun dia adalah putra dari Hokage, tapi dia sangat sopan dan sangat mengetahui posisinya.' batin Gai tersenyum.

" Baiklah, jika itu maumu Naruto. Sebaiknya teammu ikut denganku." kata Gai yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda cantik itu, meyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, dimana Lee dan TenTen ada di belakangnya.

" Ayo Lee, TenTen. Kita ikuti Gai-sensei bersama." katanya membuat Lee tersenyum lebar, berlari pelan menuju ke sahabatnya, diikuti Tenten yang ada di belakangnya. Gai yang melihat murid didiknya hanya tersneyum kecil, juga menatap Lee yang merupakan murid pribadinya dulu, begitu semangat mengetahui jika dirinya adalah sensei pembimbing mereka. Mereka berempat berjalan pergi, sebelumnya Naruto sempat berpapasan dengan Kakashi yang baru masuk ke kelasnya. Kakashi menatap diam kepergian Gai dengan teamnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan yang di miliki putra mantan senseinya itu, dan dia berharap jika dirinyalah yang menjadi gurunya, tapi ternyata harapannya pupus, dan juga, senseinya sepertinya tidak mempercayainya.

 _' Aku bukan tidak mempercayaimu Kakashi, tapi mengingat Gai-san merupakan mentor dari Lee-kun juga Tenten, dan lagi putraku dekat dengan pemuda itu, maka aku harus memberikan posisi sensei putraku kepada Gai-san.'_

Itulah jawaban yang di berikan mantan senseinya itu. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, pria Hatake itu masuk ke dalam kelas, bertemu dengan murid geninnya.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

Gai beserta team 6 akhirnya tiba di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas, terlihat ada sungai yang mengalir di sana, juga padang rumput yang begitu luas, beserta bunga-bunga yang tumbuh begitu indahnya. Tenten yang melihat pemandangan tempat mereka berada begitu takjub, sama seperti Lee yang takjub dengan pemandangan yang berada di tempat mereka sekarang.

" Tempat yang sangat tenang dan indah, Gai-sensei." kata Naruto tersenyum tipis, membuat Gai tersenyum mendengarnya, dimana angin menghembus membuat rambut pirang sulung Namikaze itu menari dengan indahnya, membuat Lee dan Tenten yang melihat mengeluarkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

' Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Naruto itu sahabatku, dan terlebih lagi, dia adalah seorang laki-laki!?' rutuk Lee dalam hati yang kemudian menampar pipinya keras dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto kemudian duduk bersila, melakukan meditasi di tempat tersebut, sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan tenang, membuat Lee dan Tenten menatap ke arah Gai. Pria itu mengijinkan mereka duduk, yang tentuk saja mereka berdua tersenyum lebar, duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

" Baiklah, semuanya. Sekarang kalian adalah seorang Genin. Kalian semua sekarang berada dalam lindunganku, dan juga, aku merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian semua." kata Gai membuka suara, yang di jawab anggukan semangat oleh Lee, begitupula Tenten yang mengangguk.

" Pertama-tama, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian semua, walaupun sensei sudah mengenal Lee dan Tenten, karena sebelumnya mereka berdua adalah murid didikku. Sensei akan memberikan contoh. Namaku adalah Maito Gai, hal yang aku sukai adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat semangatku berkobar membara!?" seru Gai semangat membuat kedua mata Lee berubah menjadi bintang-bintang melihatnya, sedangkan Tenten tertawa gugup, dan Naruto yang hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit ke atas.

" Baiklah Naruto, silakan perkenalkan dirimu dan apa tujuanmu kepada kami." kata Gai akhirnya membuat Naruto mengangguk patuh.

" Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yang aku sukai bermeditasi, berkumpul dengan keluarga juga sahabat, yang tidak aku sukai adalah kera-kera menyebalkan yang tidak tahu diri." katanya membuat Lee dan Tenten tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

" Impianku adalah melindungi keluargaku dari bahaya, juga.." katanya terputus yang dimana, perlahan-lahan mendongakan wajahnya ke langit, dimana angin berhembus dengan tenang menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambut juga jubah putihnya berkibar dengan indah.

" Menjadi seorang Saint yang hebat agar bisa sejajar atau lebih dengan semua guru-guruku yang mendidikku." katanya pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo di sini dengan saya lagi, Victorianus. Ada yang bertanya apa ini fic yaoi? Kalau yaoi di sini di lihat dari rupa Naruto yang memiliki wajah cantik, saya jawab iya. Saya hanya akan memberikan bumbu yaoi di sini pada saat Naruto bersama tokoh-tokoh di Saint Seiya, karena semua tokoh di sana saya buat alur cerita yaoi. Untuk pair? Maaf sekali, anda-anda semua harus kecewa, karena saya tidak akan memasangkan Naruto dengan siapapun, dengan kata lain Naruto tidak memiliki pair sama sekali. Saya hanya akan fokus ke perjalanan hidup Naruto di dunianya sebagai seorang Saint, yang dimana Naruto berusaha melindungi keluarganya, terutama Kushina, yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi, bersama dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menurutnya peru di tolong. Sifat Naruto di sini saya dominasikan seperti Asmita dan Shaka, acuh, tidak peduli, dan akan langsung bertindak keras jika orang-orang di sekitarnya membuatnya jengkel. Jadi, itu saja penjelasan dari saya, dan satu hal lagi, jika sudut pandangnya di dimensi Naruto, maka tidak ada acara yaoi-yaoian, kecuali orang-orang yang masih belum mengenalnya mengira dirinya adalah seorang perempuan, dan jika di sudut pandang di dimensi lain, terutama di dimensi Saint Seiya, akan ada bumbu-bumbu yaoi. Itulah penjelasan saya, dan saya hanya membutuhkan para readers yang mengerti jalan cerita saya, juga menikmati kehidupan tokoh-tokoh yang ada di cerita saya ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara perkenalan selesai, Naruto berjalan pulang dengan adiknya Ryuu, yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya menuju rumah. Banyak penduduk yang masih heran, bagaimana caranya pemuda tersebut bisa berjalan dengan mata terpejam, sedangkan Ryuu sudah biasa dengan kemampuan kakaknya, dan ayahnya pernah bilang agar merahasiakan kemampuan kakaknya itu dari siapapun.

" Nii-chan!? Di sana ada orang yang menjual pudding!?" seru Ryuu membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, mengelus rambut adiknya dengan kasih sayang. Dia mengetahui jika adiknya sangat menyukai pudding, jadi dia mengangguk pelan, membiarkan adiknya menarik tangannya menuju ke tempat toko pudding. Naruto sudah menyadari jika ada orang yang selalu mengawasi mereka, yang ternyata adalah ANBU perintahan ayahnya.

' Sepertinya tou-san trouma dengan kejadian minggu lalu. Seharusnya Naru tidak membuat tou-san khawatir, mengingat tou-san juga sangat sibuk di kantor.' batin naruto merasa bersalah membuat ayahnya khawatir. Setelah membayar kepada penjual pudiing, mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju ke rumah. Kushina menunggu di halaman rumah, melihat kedatangan kedua putranya yang sudah mendekat. Berlari pelan, dirinya menghampiri kedua putranya itu.

" Naruto, Ryuu!?" serunya membuat Ryuu melambaikan tangannya kepada ibunya itu, dimana bersama dengan kantong kresek yang membawa puddingnya tersebut.

" KAA-CHAN!?" seru Ryuu melihat Kushina berjalan menghampiri mereka.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu nak?" tanya Kushina.

" Seperti biasa. Ibuki-sensei tadi menyuruh kami merangkai bunga." jawab Ryuu manyum, membuat Kushina terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, lalu menatap ke arah putra sulungnya.

" Selamat kamu sudah menjadi seorang Genin Naruto." kata Kushina tulus membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih, kaa-san." jawabnya singkat.

" Nah sebagai perayaannya, kaa-san sudah masak banyak makanan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan? Pasti kalian berdua sudah lapar kan?" tanya Kushina membuat Ryuu mengangguk semamngan sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kilatan kuning muncul tampa kasat mata, yang kemudian berhenti di antara mereka bertiga.

" Hmm, tou-san dengar ada perayaan. Tou-san juga mau ikut." kata suara familiar, yang terlihat sosok Minato berdiri di antara mereka.

" Minato, bukannya kamu sedang sibuk? Kenapa kamu kemari?" tanya Kushina bingung membuat Minato terkekeh pelan, melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang istrinya.

" Memangnya tidak boleh, aku berkumpul dengan anak-anakku beserta istriku yang cantik ini?" tanyanya membuat Kushina merona mendengarnya, yang langsung saja di hadiahi gamparan ke pipi pria yang merupakan belahan jiwanya tersebut.

" Ba-bak-ka." kata Kushina terbata, menyembunyikan rona merahnya, membuat Ryuu terkikik geli, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tersadar sesuatu, sulung Namikaze tersebut membuka suara.

" Tou-san, kalau tidak salah, Lee adalah senpaiku bukan?" tanyanya membuat Minato yang mengelus pipinya yang terkena gamparan 'penuh cinta' itupun mengangguk.

" Ya benar. Lee-kun, Neji-kun dan Tenten-chan adalah satu angkatan di atasmu. Karena kamu mau satu team dengan Lee-kun, tou-san meminta Gai-san agar mau merubah kelompoknya. Sebelumnya anggota kelompoknya tidak keberatan, mengingat kamu dekat dengan kelompok Lee-kun yang sebelumnya kan?" tanyanya membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

" Jadi kera jantan Hyuuga itu adalah mantan dari kelompok Lee?" tanyanya membuat Minato tertawa mendengarnya.

" Naruto, jangan kamu mengganti nama orang seenaknya saja. Kaa-san tidak mengerti, kenapa sampai-sampai kamu memanggil mereka kera jantan juga kera betina." tegur Kushina lembut membuat Naruto mendengus pelan.

" Mereka menyebalkan kaa-san. Sifat mereka semua seperti kera yang tidak bisa di atur, seenaknya saja, dan lagi, tidak pernah mendengar perkataan guru. Kalau bukan Naru ancam mereka, mana mungkin kelas Naru bisa tenang." jawabnya membuat Minato terkekeh, sedangkan Kushina tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

" Baiklah-baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidak usah bahas itu lagi. Kaa-san sudah membeli buah-buahan kesukaanmu dan masih segar-segar juga. Sebaiknya kita nikmati perayaan ini." kata Kushina akhirnya, karena dirinyapun tahu jika putranya sangat sensitive di lingkungan sekitarnya, terbukti dengan Akatsuki yang baru saja mau menyerang ke Konoha, langsung saja putranya pergi ke tempat mereka berada. Baru saja Naruto hendak berjalan masuk, tiba-tiba saja dirinya berhenti, membuat Minato, Kushina juga Ryuu menatap bingung ke arahnya. Naruto membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah barat laut, membuat Minato mengikuti arah pandangannya.

" Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Minato, sedangkan Naruto memperluas cosmonya dengan cepat, merasakan hawa keberadaan musuh yang sepertiya mendekat.

" 20 km dari gerbang desa di barat laut, ada musuh yang sedang maju ke desa kita, tou-san." jelasnya membuat Minato, Kushina juga Ryuu membulatkan kedua matanya. Minato tersadar dari keterkejutannya, menatap putranya serius.

" Jumlah mereka berapa?" tanya Minato serius, membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak, menghitung semua musuh yang menuju ke Konoha dalam hati.

" 30, tidak 40 orang. Naru melihat mereka menggunakan ikat kepala berlambang seperti 2 batu, yang satu batu besar, dan satu batu kecil." jelas Naruto membuat Kushina membelalakan kedua matanya.

" Iwagakure.." cicitnya sedangkan Minato terdiam mendengarnya.

" Naru akan menahan mereka dulu." katanya yang kemudian melakukan teleport, membuat Kushina terkejut, sedangkan Minato tersadar melihat putranya yang sudah pergi.

" Minato!? Cepat susul Naruto ke sana!? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya!?" seru Kushina panik membuat Minato mengangguk, dimana melirik ke belakang, terlihat beberapa ANBU yang membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

" Kalian dengar apa yang kami bicarakan barusan bukan?" tanyanya.

" Ha'i Hokage-sama. Kami menunggu perintah anda." kata mereka serempak.

" Perintakan pasukan ANBU ke tempat dimana putraku bilang. Aku akan menyusul putraku dulu." katanya tegas yang kemudian seluruh pasukan ANBU itu menghilang.

" Kushi-chan, aku pergi dulu." kata Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh first lady tersebut, dimana Minato menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning.

.

.

.

Di barat laut hutan Konoha, terlihat sekelompok ninja Iwagakure yang menyusup memasuki perbatasan desa negara api. Kelompok-kelompok tersebut melompat dari dahan pohon satu, ke pohon lain sangat cepat, agar bisa sampai ke tujuan mereka. Pandangan mereka terlihat pagar tinggi desa Konoha yang tidak jauh lagi dari tempat mereka berada.

" Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Sesuai perkataan Tsuchikage-sama, kita akan melakukan penyerangan dadakkan, dan menyatakan perang kepada Konoha." kata salah satu ninja tersebut. Tempat tujuan yang seharusnya mereka akan sampai, entah kenapa mereka merasa jalan tersebut sangat panjang. Semakin mereka berjalan, semakin jauh sampai-sampai menyisahkan jalan panjang dengan langit yang begitu gelap.

" Genjutsu…" kata mereka semua yang kemudian melakukan single handseal, berguma 'Kai'. Setelah mengucapkan mantra itu, namum keadaan masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya, membuat mereka membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _" Pulanglah!? Semakin kalian berlari di dalam ilusiku, kalian akan tiba di neraka!?"_ terdengar suara gemaan besar yang entah muncul dari mana, membuat semua ninja Iwagakure tersebut menatap ke langit-langit gelap. Mereka semua berhenti, menatap sekeliling tapi tidak siapapun, hanya pohon-pohon, juga langit yang entah kenapa begitu gelap dengan nuansa yang mengerikan.

" TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!? JANGAN HANYA BERANI BERSEMBUNYI!?" seru salah satu ninja Iwa itu marah.

 _" Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian ke desa Konoha? Dari aura tubuh kalian, saya merasakan kalian memiliki niat jahat."_ suara gemaan orang yang sama lagi, membuat ninja-ninja Iwa tersebut tertawa mencemoh mendengarnya.

" Niat jahat!? Bukan niat jahat lagi, tapi kami ingin menyatakan perang terhadap Konoha!?" seru ninja tersebut. Naruto yang duduk bersila di atas pagar pembatas desanya itu hanya diam, sedangkan Minato hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, begitupula para ANBU yang mendengarpun terkejut. Wajah Namikaze sulung itu mendongak, menghadap ke ayahnya.

" Apa Naru buat mereka tewas, atau pingsan, tou-san?" tanya Naruto meminta persetujuan dari ayahnya itu, sedangkan Minato hanya diam sejenak, menghembuskan nafas perlahan-lahan.

" Tolong buat mereka pingsan Naruto. Tou-san ingin menggali informasi dengan bantuan Inoichi-san." jawabnya tenang membuat Naruto bangkit, yang kemudian menghilangkan ilusinya. Para ninja Iwa itu terkejut, melihat mereka yang ternyata sudah ada di depan perbatasan pagar tinggi Konoha, dimana mereka di kejutkan oleh sosok seorang pemuda yang menggunakan armor emas berjalan di atas udara. Naruto membakar cosmonya sedikit besar, yang kemudian tangan kirinya sedikit di angkat, memperlihatkan tangannya yang membentuk murda Budha Vitarka, berjalan tenang melewati para ninja tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuh shinobi Iwa itu melayang ke atas, dengan tubuh-tubuh mereka semua yang seperti di hantam keras, dimana di tempat mereka melayang itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat seorang wanita raksasa dengan kerudung juga gaun putih yang menaiki kuda putih, dan anak-anak malaikat yang terbang kesana kemari dengan riang, dengan nuansa langit yang berubah cerah.

" A-ap-pa…" kata salah satu shinobi Iwa yang menerima serangan tiba-tiba itu tidak percaya, yang kemudian dirinya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, tidak lama setelahnya seluruh penglihatannya menjadi gelap, begitupula dengan shinobi-shinobi Iwa lain yang bernasib sama dengannya, kehilangan kesadaran diri. Naruto menurunkan tangan kirinya, menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, dimana ayahnya juga para ANBU yang turun dari pagar tinggi tersebut, mengecek leher nadi semua ninja Iwa itu. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Minato menatap ke arah putranya yang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Terima kasih Naruto, dan sekali lagi, maaf karena kamu harus terlibat dengan masalah desa ini." kata Minato tersenyum sedih.

" Apa yang tou-san bicarakan? Naru melakukannya karena Naru ingin membantu tou-san." jawabnya sambil memberi senyum tulus, yang entah kenapa membuat Minato merasa sakit di jatungnya. Dirinya setiap melihat senyum anaknya itu, selalu membuat dirinya selalu bersalah, dan selalu merutuki dirinya tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang pantas bagi putranya. Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, Minato membalas senyum anaknya.

" Kamu sebaiknya pulanglah. Tou-san akan mengurusi mereka." katanya membuat sulung Namikaze itu mengangguk paham, berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya beserta para ANBU yang mengangkat tubuh tidak sadarkan diri shinobi Iwa itu.

" Aku tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku, kekuatan yang di miliki Naruto-sama benar-benar di luar nalar kemampuan ninja." kata salah satu ANBU itu takjub sambil memapah salah satu ninja Iwa yang pingsan.

" Itu sudah pasti. Naruto-sama kan putra dari Hokage. Yang membuatku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa menciptakan Genjutsu luas, padahal dirinya hanya duduk bersila tidak melakukan apapun." balas salah satu ANBU, membuat Minato tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Bukan itu yang membuatku penasaran. Aku sangat ingin tahu bagaimana Naruto-sama bisa berjalan sambil menutup matanya. Aku pernah mencoba, tapi malah kepalaku terbentur berkali-kali dengan tembok, dan malah diriku pernah tercebur ke kolam." kata salah satu ANBU lagi mengingat aksinya yang mencoba meniru sulung Namikaze itu, membuat teman-temannya tertawa, begitupula Minato tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, setelah membantu ayahnya melawan ninja Iwagakure yang mencoba menyerang Konoha, Naruto berjalan tenang di jalan utama desa Konoha, dimana dirinya bisa merasakan para penduduk yang menatap ke arahnya penasaran. Ya bagaimana orang-orang tidak penasaran, berjalan sambil memejamkan mata, jutsu apa yang di gunakan olehnya itu, padahal perasaan sudah lama waktu berlalu, tapi masih saja orang-orang penasaran dengan kemampuannya itu. Tapi sayang sekali, ini semua bukanlah teknik ninja, melainkan ini adalah kemampuan dari cosmo yang di milikinya, seperti dua mentor yang sangat dia kagumi. Dia ingin mengikuti jejak dua mentornya itu, makanya dia memejamkan kedua matanya, buka jika keadaan sangat terdesak, atau hal-hal yang menurutnya perlu.

" Naruto!?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda di belakangnya, membuat dirinya berhenti, menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri. Dia bisa melihat di dalam otaknya jika Lee, bersama dengan Neji berjalan mendekati ke arahnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto seperti biasa memasang wajah tenangnya.

" Ada apa Lee?" tanyanya tenang, membuat pemuda berambut mangkut yang akhirnya tiba itu menghembus nafas pelan, lalu melirik ke kanan juga kekiri.

" Apa benar, ada ninja desa lain yang mencoba menyerang Konoha?" tanyanya pelan, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dalam hati, tapi tubuh juga wajahnya masih berekspresi biasa.

" Aku mengetahuinya dari Neji." lanjut Lee membuat Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Neji yang sedikit tersentak mengetahui keberadaannya.

" Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto tenang.

" Kekuatan mata dari klan kami. Klan Hyuuga memiliki kekuatan mata Byakugan yang bisa melihat dengan jelas objek yang kami inginkan dengan jarak tertentu. Aku bisa melihat dalam jarak maksimal 12 km dari tempat aku berada. Aku melihatmu, Hokage-sama juga beberapa ANBU ada di atas pagar pembatas barat laut, lalu aku mencoba melihat apa yang kalian lihat di bawah, ternyata adalah beberapa shinobi Iwagakure yang ada di sana." jelas Neji membuat naruto mengangguk sekali.

" Kemampuan mata yang hebat, saya juga sedikit mendengar kemampuannya dari tou-san. Apa itu juga berlaku untukku?" tanya Naruto membuat Neji terdiam, menggeleng.

" Byakugan hanya bisa melihat aliran cakra di dalam tubuh seseorang, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat aliran cakra milikmu." jelas Neji membuat Naruto terdiam, dalam hati dia tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa. Jangan di pikirkan tentang kemampuanku. Saya memang tidak memiliki sistem cakra." jelas Naruto membuat Lee tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

" Saya harus pulang ke rumah. Kaa-san dan Ryuu pasti khawatir. Saya permisi dulu, dan Lee, sampai jumpa lagi." katanya membuat Lee mengangguk mengerti, dimana dirinya melihat Naruto yang berjalan tenang ke depan dengan jubahnya yang menari mengikuti gerakannya, juga rambut panjangnya yang sesekali terbang tertiup angin. Lee yang melihat kepergian sahabatnya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Neji yang menatap ke depan.

" Ada apa Neji?" tanya Lee sedangkan Neji yang masih fokus dengan kepergian Naruto tidak membalas pertanyaan mantan team satu teamnya. Neji menggeleng pelan, kemudian dirinya pergi meninggalkan Lee dalam diam, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah mantan rekan seteamnya.

.

.

.

.

Minato beserta para ANBU yang membawa tubuh tidak sadarkan diri ninja-ninja Iwa ke kantor interogasi Konoha. Di sana dirinya di sambut oleh Ibiki juga Inoichi yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya tiba-tiba.

" Hokage-sama." kata mereka sopan, sedangkan Minato mengangguk, meminta para ANBUnya untuk meletakan tubuh tidak sadarkan diri ninja Iwa di tempat yang di tunjuknya.

" Inoichi-san, aku ingin kamu melihat isi pikiran mereka." kata Minato membuat Inoichi mengangguk paham. Minato menatap ke arah Inoichi yang melakukan jutsu klannya, Shintenshi no Jutsu, memasuki tubuh salah satu ninja Iwa. Minato menungguh dalam diam, tidak menyadari Ibiki yang mendekatinya.

" Hokage-sama, bagaimana bisa ninja-ninja Iwa berkeliaran di sekitar Konoha?" tanya Ibiki sedikit penasaran membuat Minato menatap ke arahnya, yang kemudian menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Aku juga sejujurnya tidak tahu, tapi mereka bilang jika ingin mendeklarasi perang dengan Konoha." jawabnya membuat Ibiki yang mendengar tentu saja terkejut.

" Itu dari pertanyaan yang di lakukan Naruto. Dia bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan di sini, dan mereka jawab ingin menyatakan perang kepada kita. Sepertinya Tsuchikage masih memiliki dendam kepadaku." jawab Minato sedih, sedangkan Ibiki hanya diam mendengarnya. Tidak berselang lama, Inoichi kembali ke tubuhnya, sedikit tersentak dengan nafas yang cukup memburu. Minato yang melihat headclan Yamanaka itu kembali ke tubuh aslinya berjalan mendekatinya.

" Bagaimana Inoichi?" tanya Minato serius, sedangkan Inochi menarik nafas panjang, yang perlahan-lahan di hembuskannya kembali.

" Saya membaca pikirannya, dan saya rasa, ini akan mengejutkan anda, Hokage-sama." katanya membuat Minato akhirnya mengerti.

" Maksudmu, tentang pernyataan perang?" tanyanya membuat Inoichi tersentak, yang tidak lama setelahnya mengangguk lemah mendengar pernyataan Kagenya itu.

" Apa ini akibat dendam 16 tahun lalu kekalahan memalukan mereka oleh anda, Hokage-sama?" tanya Ibiki membuat Minato terdiam mendengarnya, yang setelahnya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Mungkin karena itu, tapi kita sudah mendatangani perjanjian damai dengan Iwagakure, termasuk Kumogakure." jawabnya.

" Bukankah 10 tahun yang lalu, Kumogakure berniat menculik putri sulung Hiashi-sama, tapi berhasil di selamatkan oleh Hizashi-san?" tanya Ibiki kembali yang di jawab anggukan oleh Minato.

" Bersyukurlah kita memiliki bukti kuat jika merekalah yang salah, dan Hizashi tidak membunuh pelakunya, melainkan membuatnya pingsan. Kita bisa menuntut Kumogakure, yang pada akhirnya, kita melakukan jalan damai, tampa ada korban lagi." jawab Minato membuat mereka terdiam.

" Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mereka, Hokage-sama?" tanya Inoichi akhirnya sambil menatap ke arah shinobi-shinobi Iwa yang masih tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

" Aku akan meminta Fugaku agar menjadikan mereka sebagai tahanan di kantornya. Inoichi, terima kasih sudah membantuku." kata Minato tersenyum tulus, membuat headclan Yamanaka itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Sudah sepantasnya saya membantu anda, Hokage-sama, dan lagi, kita ini adalah sahabat lama." katanya sambil mengeluarkan tawa, membuat Minato membalas tawanya, walaupun terdengar hambar. Tampa mereka sadari, di luar gedung tersebut, tempat yang cukup tersembunyi, Naruto mendengar semua percakapan mereka semua. Sulung Namikaze itu, walaupun wajahnya tenang, tapi pikirannya mencerna semua yang di terimanya. Tiba-tiba saja, roh-roh kecil muncul mengelilingnya, membuat pemuda tersebut sedikit menurunkan wajahnya.

" Tolong tunjukkan jalan tempat dimana Iwagakure berada." pintanya membuat roh-roh tersebut langsung terbang ke langit, membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, yang kemudian dirinya melakukan telepotasi, mengikuti roh-roh yang di keluarkannya menuju Iwagakure.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina yang ada di rumahpun sangat gelisah. Pasalnya, putra sulungnya dari tadi belum pulang ke rumah. Hari sudah larut, dan lagi, masih belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto kembali. Kushina tahu, walaupun putranya itu suka bermeditasi entah kemana, tapi pasti akan selalu pulang sebelum jam makan malam, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Begitupula dengan Ryuu yang menemani ibunya itupun yang makan makanan ringannya, terlihat begitu tidak berselera. Dirinya melirik ke arah buah-buah yang memang sengaja di sediakan ibunya sedikit banyak untuk kakaknya, yang semuanya adalah buah-buah favorite sulung Namikaze tersebut. Mereka berencana merayakan Naruto yang lulus menjadi seorang Genin, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada pasukan Iwa yang tiba-tiba menyerang, membuat kakak juga ayahnya mengawasi, dan mungkin bertarung dengan mereka semua.

" Aku pulang." terdengar suara seseorang di pintu rumahnya, membuat Kushina langsung bangkit dari kursinya, berlari kecil ke pintu depan, begitupula Ryuu yang meninggalkan makanannya, mengikuti ibunya itu.

" Naruto, sudah kaa-san bilang jangan pu… Minato?" kata Kushina terputus menyadari jika bukan putranya yang datang, melainkan suaminya yang baru saja selesai bekerja.

" Kushi-chan, Ryuu-kun, bagaimana pesta kalian? Masih ada acara penutupan untukku kan?" tanya Minato dengan nada canda, sedangkan Kushina langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, mengeluarkan air matanya, membuat Minato terkejut.

" Kushi-chan, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato terkejut, mendekati istrinya yang menangis, memeluk tubuh Kushina dengan kasih sayang.

" Tou-chan, dimana nii-chan?" tanya Ryuu membuat Minato mengerutkan kening.

" Bukannya Naruto seharusnya pulang sejak tadi?" tanyanya heran, sedangkan dirinya bisa merasakan istrinya menggeleng.

" Na-narut-to be-belum ke-kembal-li Minato.. A-apa ya-yang ter-terjad-di de-dengan-nya?" isak Kushina membuat Minato membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Ryuu yang mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan istrinya.

" Bukannya kamu bilang dia selalu pulang sebelum jam makan malam? Kemana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Minato yang berubah menjadi panik, sedangkan Kushina menggeleng tidak tahu.

" Naru pulang." kata suara seseorang lagi membuat mereka mendongak, menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang baru saja tiba, dengan roh-roh biru yag mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kushina langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari suaminya, berlari ke arah Naruto, yang langsung saja memeluk erat putra sulungnya itu, dengan air mata yang begitu deras keluar di kedua pelupuk matanya.

" Naruto!? Kamu dari mana saja!? Apa kamu tidak tahu jika kaa-san sangat khawatir denganmu, hah!?" isak Kushina membentak, walaupun terbesit nada lega di dalamnya. naruto yang mendengar hanya terdiam, membalas pelukan ibunya, membuat dirinya merasa bersalah karena tidak melapor.

" Maafkan Naru kaa-san." hanya itulah yang bisa dia keluarkan. Minato juga Ryuu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, dimana Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, menatap ke arah anak sulungnya.

" Naruto, kamu dari mana sebenarnya? Ini baru pertama kali kamu pulang begitu larut." kata Minato, sesekali melihat roh-roh yang melindungi putranya itu tembali ke telunjuk kanan anaknya itu.

" Tadi Naru pergi ke Iwa sendiri dengan roh-roh yang menemani Naru." jawabnya membuat Minato dan Kushina terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kenapa juga kamu pergi ke Iwa!? Apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh!?" bentak Kushina marah membuat Naruto terdiam. Minato menenangkan istrinya yang emosi, kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih diam.

" Bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam dulu." katanya mengiring istrinya yang masih mencoba menromalkan emosinya. Mereka semua dudul ke ruang keluarga, dimana Minato duduk bersama Kushina, sedangkan Naruto bersama dengan Ryuu yang ada di sampingnya. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu menarik nafas sebentar, yang kemudian di hembuskannya kembali, menatap ke arah Naruto, tersenyum kecil.

" Jadi Naruto, bisa jelaskan kenapa kamu pergi ke Iwagakure?" tanya Minato lembut kepada putra sulungnya itu.

" Naru hanya ingin menemui pemimpin desanya. Naru ingin bicara dengannya dan memintanya agar tidak membuat perang terjadi, tapi malah Naru di usir oleh ninja-ninja di sana, dan mereka bilang selamanya akan membenci tou-san." jelas Naruto membuat Minato menghembuskan nafasnya, sedangkan Kushina hanya diam mendengarnya.

" Naru hanya tidak ingin orang-orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah desa menjadi korban tou-san. Warga sipil juga penduduk biasa Naru tidak ingin jadikan korban, terlebih lagi, pasti ada desa-desa kecil yang menderita." jelas Naruto membuat Minato tersenyum mendnegarnya.

" Tou-san tahu Naruto. Tou-sanpun akan mencoba berbagai cara agar tidak terjadi perang dengan Iwa. Tapi masalahnya, Tsuchikage mereka sangat dendam dengan tou-san." jawab Minato membuat Naruto diam.

" Kenapa kakek sialan itu tidak di ganti? Memang dia itu haus akan kekuasaan seperti bajingan Danzo itu!?" geram Kushina membuat Minato menenangkan istrinya.

" Koi, jangan bicara seperti itu di depan anak-anak." tegurnya membuat Kushina menghembuskan nafas lelah, mengangguk paham. Minato kembali menatap ke arah putra sulungnya.

" Naruto, kamu tenang saja. Masalah ini, biarkan tou-san yang mengurusnya. Tou-san tahu kamu khawatir dengan posisi ayahmu ini, tapi sekarang, biarkan tou-san yang mengurus semuanya." kata Minato lembut membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, yang akhirnya mengangguk paham.

" Tapi jika mereka tidak mengerti juga, Naru tidak akan tinggal diam." katanya membuat Minato tertawa, terhibur dengan sifat anaknya itu.

" Bagus Naruto. Kaa-san juga pasti akan membantumu menghajar mereka jika tidak mengerti." dukung Kushina setuju dengan perkataan putranya itu. Minato terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap ke arah putranya.

" Apa kamu sampai aduk fisik di sana, Naruto?" tanya Minato yang di jawab gelengan oleh pemuda tersebut.

" Tentu saja tidak tou-san. Naru tidak mau membuat nama tou-san semakin jelek di mata mereka, walaupun mereka berkali-kali menyerang Naru, tapi Naru hanya menghindar, dan meminta agar berbicara baik-baik. Karena tidak di respon, jadi Naru kabur dari sana, lalu pulang kembali ke Konoha." jawab Naruto jujur membuat Minato menangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Syukurlah kalau kamu tidak sampai terjadi kontak fisik dengan mereka, jadi tou-san bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya. Kalau tidak, tou-san sudah pasti menyerbu Iwa jika mereka berani-beraninya melukai anak berumur 13 tahun." canda Minato membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sudah-sudah, masalah ini kita tutup. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan perayaan kelulusanmu sebagai Genin. Kushi-chan, apa masih ada makanan di kulkas?" tanya Minato yang di jawab anggukan oleh istrinya.

" Tenang saja, makanan masih ada waktu aku buat, dan beberapa buah-buah segar pun ada di sana. Kaa-san akan memanaskan makanannya dulu, kalian makan buah-buahan yang ada di meja." jawab Kushina yang bangkit, dimana akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pesta yang sempat tertunda tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

.

Naruto yang berkumpul dengan Lee, Tenten juga Gai, berjalan meninggalkan ke kantor Hokage, karena hari ini, mereka akan melangsungkan misi perdana team mereka, atau sebenarnya misi perdana Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, ini adalah misi pertamamu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Gai sedangkan Naruto yang menggunakan Gold Cloth juga kedua matanya memang biasa terpejam hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Saya juga tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa Gai-sensei. Saya akan berusaha agar tidak menjadi beban oleh Lee dan Tenten." jawabnya yang langsung di jawab gelengan oleh pemuda berpakaian hijau tersebut.

" Tidak, tidak, tidak Naruto. Kamu tidak pernah merepotkanku. Aku malah senang membantumu jika kamu kesusahan." jawab Lee tidak setuju, begitupula Tenten yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali Naruto-kun. Kami pasti akan membantumu jika dalam kesusahan." jawabnya pasti membuat sulung Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, begitupula Gai yang tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban mereka. Dirinya mengetahui dari Hokagenya, jika Naruto bisa di bilang susah akrab dengan anak-anak seusianya, dan mendengar dari cerita Lee, orang yang membuatnya habis kesabaran, tampa ampun langsung di kirim ke dunia lain, yang menurut cerita dari Kiba, korban pertama sulung Namikaze itu, dunia yang di kirimnya adalah dunia yang sangat mengerikan. Misi pertama mereka adalah membantu seorang petani membajak sawah. Well, sebenarnya Minato sempat bingung mau memberikan misi apa kepada putranya, yang konon selalu menggunakan armor emas miliknya yang berkilau itu, tapi Naruto bilang dia akan melepaskan armornya jika mendapat misi jika tidak sampai ada perkelahian, yang tentu saja membuat sang Kage mengangguk paham. Gai sebenarnya melihat ke arah sosok Naruto, sulung Namikaze itu sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang santun, walaupun sempat membuat kehebohan karena melayang di udara, tapi ternyata tujuan di balik aksinya itu adalah memberi ujian kepada adiknya tentang filosofil yang di berikannya itu. Walaupun terdengan aneh dan sangat tidak paham bagi orang biasa, filosofil yang di lontarkannya ternyata sangat mendidik, terbukti dengan Lee yang sekarang tidak malu dengan keterbatasannya, dan selalu mengembangkan kemampuan-kemampuannya, begitupula Tenten. Dia tidak menyangkah, jika pemuda yang biasa di kenal diam, selalu bermeditasi, juga jarang bersosialisasi jika bukan dengan keluarga atau sahabatnya, memiliki wawasan yang sangat luas.

Di sisi lain, Minato, dirinya bersama Fugaku, Hiruzen, Inoichi juga Ibiki, berdiri di depan sel yang berisikan 40 ninja Iwa yang membuang muka, menundukkan kepala, dengan kedua tangan mereka di borgol ke belakang. Minato memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafasnya sejenak.

" Apa kalian masih ingin menyatakan perang kepada kami?" tanyanya masih dengan kedua mata terpejam, sedangkan para pasukan Iwa hanya diam mendengar suara tegas Yondaime Hokage tersebut. Mereka tahu, sosok Yondaime sekarang, walaupun sudah berkepala tiga, kewibawaan juga kharismanya tidak berkurang sama sekali, dan malah terkesan sangat besar. Kekalahan Iwa 16 tahun lalu contohnya, membuat Kage mereka menanggung malu, karena ribuan pasukan bisa kalah cuma melawan seorang saja. Membuka kedua matanya, Minato menatap mereka semua yang masih hening, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Apa Kage kalian tahu, jika perang terjadi kembali, maka kita tidak tahu berapa banyak nyawa manusia yang akan tewas, juga kerugian-kerugian yang di alami desa-desa yang terlibat perang. Perang tidak akan membawa apapun, yang ada malah kesengsaraan, kepedihan juga kesedihan. Apa Kage kalian pernah berpikir sampai di situ?" tanyanya sekali lagi, sedangan ninja-ninja Iwa tersebut masih bungkam.

" Minato, apakah kamu sudah mengirimkan surat kepada Tsuchikage?" tanya Hiruzen akhirnya membuka suara, yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria rupawan itu.

" Aku sudah mengirim surat kepada Tsuchikage, dan di situ aku juga menulis jika shinobi-shinobi yang dia kirim menjadi tahanan Konoha. Aku ingin mengetahui reaksinya ketika mendengar shinobi-shinobinya di tahan di sini." jawab Minato membuat Hiruzen mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana dengan putramu Minato?" kepala polisi itu bertanya, Uchiha Fugaku, sedangkan Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu tersenyum tipis.

" Dia sedang melakukan misi pertamanya, walaupun aku sempat bingung misi apa yang akan aku berikan. Aku pernah bertanya kenapa dia selalu menggunakan armor perang jika keluar dari rumah, yang ternyata dia menjawab ' Jika Naru sudah menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah, itu berarti Naru sudah siap menghadapi apapun'. Kamu tahu, aku pernah bilang jika di Konoha pasti aman, tapi dirinya tidak percaya, dan tetap menggunakan armor emasnya itu." jawab Minato sambil terkekeh membuat Fugaku diam mendengarnya.

" Dan lagi, sepertinya hubungan putraku juga putramu sangatlah buruk." lanjutnya membuat Fugaku menatap ke arahnya.

" Maksudmu?" tanyanya membuat Minato menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua sampai-sampai bisa tidak bersahabat begitu, yang pasti, itu karena putramu pertama memaksa Naruto menjelaskan kemampuan yang di milikinya, tapi dia tidak mau menjawab, dan membuat putramu marah. Kamu tahukan, kalau Naruto tidak akan berbicara dengan orang asing, dan akan langsung mengambil tindakan sendiri jika membuatnya jengkel." jawabnya membuat Fugaku menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Sifatnya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kalian semua, juga sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu." katanya datar membuat Minato tertawa.

" Hahaha. Benar sekali. Pernah aku bertanya kenapa sifatnya seperti itu, tapi dia hanya menjawab sifatnya sama seperti dulu, tapi katanya dia akan membuat orang yang menganggunya menderita." jawab Minato masih tertawa, membuat sahabatnya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, sedangkan Hiruzen, Inoichi juga Ibiki yang menyimak terkekeh pelan.

" Putramu sungguh dewasa Minato. Dia menjadi pemuda yang siap tempur kapan saja, walaupun di dalam desa yang sebenarnya aman-aman saja." kata Inoichi terkekeh, sedangkan Minato menghentikan tawanya, tersenyum kecil.

" Ini mungkin didikan gurunya. Aku pikir gurunya mendidiknya sangat keras juga tidak main-main, dan hasilnya, putraku menjadi pemuda yang hebat." katanya sambil tersenyum, membuat Hiruzen, Inoichi juga Ibiki mau tidak mau tersenyum, sedangkan Fugaku diam mendengarnya. Minato menatap ke arah tahanan mereka yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku harap Kage kalian bisa berubah pikiran dan peperang bisa di hentikan." katanya yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan para tahanan yang hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kage Konohagakure tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Team Gai yang sedang membantu Hiroku, petani desa Konoha yang cukup maju, dimana petani sukses itu tersenyum senang, karena dirinya memang sedang kekurangan orang. Awalnya pria itu sempat terkejut, mengetahui jika Naruto adalah putra dari Kage mereka yang sangat di hormati juga di kagumi, tapi sulung Namikaze itu bilang, jika sekarang dirinya adalah seorang ninja yang di tugaskan oleh Hokage, jadi jangan terlalu formal dengannya. Naruto yang sekarang tidak menggunakan Gold Clothnya, dimana terlihat dirinya yang mengenakan baju tampa lengan berwarna hitam, juga celana hitam panjang yang berwarna sama seperti bajunya, sedang menanam padi. Rambut panjangnya yang di kucir kuda, membuat semua orang yang melihat sosok Naruto sebagai seorang gadis yang cantik, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Lee sahabatnya membantu juga menanam bibit padi, sangat berhati-hati, karena tidak mau membuat kotor rambut indah sahabatnya itu yang bagaikan benang emas.

" Naruto-kun, rambutmu sangat indah. Bagaimana kamu merawatnya?" tanya Tenten yang berada di dekat mereka, melihat kedua pemuda itu berkerja. Gadis cina itu selalu memuji rambut pemuda tersebut bahkan Ino, kunoichi cantik di kelas mereka saja kalah indahnya dengan rambut emas milik pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar pujian dari temannya itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Rambut kedua guruku lebih indah daripada milikku Tenten. Saya tidak melakukan perawatan spesial untuk rambutku ini, walapun saya membutuhkan waktu lama di kamar mandi untuk melakukan keramas." jawabnya membuat Tenten terkekeh mendengarnya. Gai yang berbicara dengan Hiroku, membuat kedua pria itu terkekeh pelan mendengar percakapan mereka.

" Saya tidak menyangkah, jika putra sulung Hokage-sama sangat cantik sesuai rumor yang ada di desa. Saya sangat penasaran dengan sosok putra beliau, dan saya tidak ragu lagi jika memang putra pertama Hokage-sama memang sangat cantik." kata Hiroku yang melihat kedua pemuda tersebut yang menanam bibit padinya, sedangkan gadis cina tersebut terus-terusan memberi semangat kepada mereka.

" Ya begitulah. Tapi jika dirinya di goda, Naruto tidak main-main akan ancamannya yang mengirim orang-orang tersebut ke dunia lain." kata Gai membuat Hiroku tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

" Yang membuat saya penasaran, bagaimana Naruto-sama melakukan kegiatan dengan kedua matanya terpejam. Naruto-sama seolah-olah memiliki mata di sekitarnya ketika kedua matanya terpejam. Lihat saja hasil kerjanya, begitu rapi dan tidak ambur adul." katanya takjub dengan hasil kerja pemuda tersebut yang sebelumnya, sedangkan Gai hanya diam, karena dirinya sendiripun tidak mengetahui bagaimana putra sulung Hokage mereka bisa melakukan kegiatan dengan mata tertutup. Kedua pemuda tersebut sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya, kemudian Naruto dan Lee beranjak dari tapak sawah tersebut, terlihat lumpur yang melengket di kaki juga kedua tangan mereka.

" Sensei, apa kami masih ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya Lee membuat Gai menatap ke arah Hiroku yang tersenyum.

" Sudah selesai anak-anak muda. Terima kasih kalian sudah membantu tugasku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kalian yang membantuku di sini, soalnya orang-orangku absen hari ini." katanya membuat Lee tersenyum lebar, mengangguk semangat, begitupula Tenten dan Naruto yang tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kalian bisa membersihkan diri di gubuk sana. Di gubuk itu ada bak mandi besar, sekaligus ada peralatan mandi yang sudah saya siapkan jika kalian ingin sekaligus mandi." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah gubuk yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Gai-sensei, Hiroku-san. Naruto, ayo kita membersikan diri." ajak Lee yang di jawab anggukan pemuda tersebut.

" Aku menunggu di sini saja." kata Tenten yang di jawab anggukan kedua pemuda tersebut, kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju gubuk yang di tunjuk tadi. Gai berbincang-bincang dengan Hiroku, sedangkan Tenten hanya menyimak pembicaraan orang dewasa, yang menurutnya cukup menyenangkan itu. Tidak berselang lama, Lee juga Naruto telah kembali dengan bersih, dengan sulung Namikaze itu yang sudah menggunakan Gold Clothnya kembali, berjalan mendekati mereka.

.

.

.

DUARRRRRR!?

.

.

.

Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar dari arah timur, membuat Gai yang baru saja ingin bicara menatap ke arah asal ledakan tersebut, begitupula Lee, Tenten juga Naruto. Naruto langsung menyebarkan cosmonya cepat ke arah asap ledakan tersebut, sedikit tersentak, ternyata ada beberapa ninja desanya yang sedang bertarung dengan ninja Iwa.

" Saya harus pergi." katanya yang langsung saja melakukan telepotasi ke tempat kejadian, meninggalkan Gai, Lee, Tenten juga Hiroku yang terkejut. Gai kemudian menatap ke arah tuan tanah itu serius.

" Hiroku-san, tugas kami sudah selesai kan?" tanyanya serius membuat Hiroku mengangguk cepat mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Konoha sepertinya dalam siaga 3." kata Gai yang kemudian menatap ke arah Lee dan Tenten yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar lagi.

" Ayo kita menyusul Naruto." katanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh dua genin senior itu, kemudian mereka dengan cepat berlari menuju ke jantung desa. Di waktu yang sama, Kushina yang sudah menjemput putra bungsunya langsung saja di hadang beberapa ninja Iwa yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke Konoha. Kushina menatap nyalang ke arah ninja-ninja Iwa yang menyengir menjengkelkan itu kearahnya.

" Apa mau kalian?" tanyanya sinis sambil melindungi Ryuu yang ketakutan, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

" Ternyata kita menemukan istri Hokage di sini. Aku yakin Tsuchikage-sama akan senang jika kita membunuhnya." kata salah satu dari lima shinobi Iwa itu. Kushina yang mendengarpun menyipitkan kedua matanya, dirinya sudah siap jika harus terjadi adu fisik dengan musuh-musuh yang tak di undang itu.

 _ **" Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!?"**_ terdengar suara seruan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, membuat Kushina, Ryuu juga ninja-ninja Iwa menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut. Bukan sosok seseorang yang mereka temukan, melainkan puluhan-puluhan naga hijau yang terbang menuju ke arah ninja Iwa yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

" ARGKKKKKKKK!?" terdengar teriakan memilukan, dimana ratusan naga hijau itu menerbangkan kelima ninja Iwa tersebut ke langit, yang pasti, Kushina bisa bersumpah jika mereka tewas terkena serangan mengerikan tersebut.

" Kaa-san!? Ryuu!? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara yang mereka kenal, membuat Kushina dan Ryuu menatap ke arah Naruto yang berlari pelan ke arah mereka dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam.

" Naruto!? Nii-chan!?" seru mereka berdua melihat sosoknya yang datang. Naruto tersenyum kecil, karena keadaan keluargannya tidak apa-apa.

" Naruto-sama!? Kushina-sama!? Ryuu-sama!?" terdengar beberapa kelompok ANBU yang datang setelah kelima ninja Iwa itu tewas entah kemana terkena serangan naga-naga hijau tersebut.

" Kami di perintahkan oleh Hokage-sama untuk membawa kalian ke tempat aman." kata salah satu ANBU membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

" Tolong bawa ibuku juga adikku ke tempat aman. Saya akan melawan ninja Iwa tersebut." kata Naruto pasti membuat mereka terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa yang kamu pikirkan Naruto!? Kamu harus ikut bersama kaa-san!?" seru Kushina tidak terima, membuat putra sulungnya tersenyum.

" Sekarang status Naru adalah seorang Genin Konoha kaa-san, itu berarti tugas Naru adalah melindungi desa ini. Hokage sekaligus tou-san Naru adalah pemimpin desa ini. Naru tidak mau tou-san bekerja sendiri. Naru akan membantu." katanya pasti yang kemudian berbalik, menghadap ke arah ninja-ninja Iwa yang tidak jauh dari sana. Tiba-tiba saja, di tempat mereka berada menjadi gelap, yang tampa mereka sadari, Naruto sedang membakar cosmonya cukup besar. Dari dalam tanah, muncul puluhan-puluhan naga hijau di belakang sulung Namikaze tersebut dengan mata merah yang menatap nyalang ke arah ninja-nnja Iwa yang terkejut.

 _ **" Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!?"**_ seru Naruto yang mengarahkan tinjunya ke ninja-ninja Iwa tersebut, membuat naga-naga hijau yang ada di belakangnya dengan cepat meleset ke depan, dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, siap melahap shinobi-shinobi tersebut yang ketakutan.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" teriak mereka semua, yang terbawa melayang ke langit oleh naga-naga tersebut, dimana terlihat beberapa percikan-percikan darah yang turun ke tanah, akibat serangan pemuda tersebut. Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, menatap ke arah Kushina juga Ryuu yang syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

" Tolong bawa kaa-san dan adikku pergi. Saya akan mengurusi mereka di sekitar sini." katanya yang kemudian berjalan dengan tenang ke depan, juga jubanya yang berkibar mengikuti langkahnya. Tubuh-tubuh shinobi Iwa yang tadinya terbang terkena serangan pemuda tersbeut, jatuh terhempas keras ke tanah, dimana terlihat mata terbelalak, dengan pupil yang mengecil, juga mulut yang terbuka akibat syok jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir dari mulut mereka dan bekas tinjuan yang sangat dalam tepat jantung mereka masing-masing. Di lihat dengan jelas, mereka semua sudah tidak bernyawa, membuat Kushina tersadar, dimana sosok putra sulungnya yang sudah tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Kushina yang melihat kejadian itu tidak percaya, walaupun dirinya dan Minato tidak mengetahui semua teknik putranya itu, tadi dirinya yakin jika putranya sangatlah kuat.

" Kushina-sama." panggil salah satu ANBU sekali lagi membuat Kushina tersadar, yang akhirnya mengangguk paham, berjalan mengikuti para ANBU yang membawa mereka ke tempat aman.

Di tempat kejadian yang sama juga, Minato, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui terjun juga ke medan pertempuran. Minato sudah memerintahkan seluruh ninjanya untuk mengevakuasi para penduduk ke tempat yang aman. Kakashi, Kurenai beserta Asuma memerintahkan para murid Geninnya untuk mengevakuasi penduduk, sedangkan ketiga Jounin itu bertarung dengan ninja-ninja Iwa yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

" Dasar Kage tua!? Apa maunya dia menyerang Konoha?" geram Fugaku yang menangkis serangan-serangan beberapa ninja Iwa tersebut, sedangkan Minato yang tidak jauh darinya hanya diam, menangkis beberapa serangan ninja Iwa. Jengkel, akhirnya headclan Uchiha itu melakukan handseal dengan cepat, dengan Sharingannya yang aktif, menatap tajam ke arah ninja-ninja Iwa itu.

 **" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!?"** serunya yang langsung saja menembakkan bola api ukuran cukup besar ke arah ninja-ninja Iwa itu. Tidak tinggal diam, ninja Iwa tersbeut juga melakukan handseal.

 **" Doton : Doryuuheki!?"** seru salah satu ninja Iwa yang kemudian menghempaskan kedua tangannya ke tanah, dimana langsung saja tercipta dinding tanah yang melindungi mereka. Serangan Katon milik Fugakupun berhasil di tangkis oleh serangan dinding tanah mereka, membuat headclan Uchiha itu mengeram marah. Baru saja ingin melakukan handseal kembali, tiba-tiba saja, tanah di tempat mereka semua berubah menjadi es, menyebar begitu cepat. Minato, Fugaku, Kakashi beserta Itachi yang mengetahui es tersebut langsung terkejut, lalu pandangan mereka menyapu ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang mereka kenal. Seluruh kaki ninja Iwa yang menyerang Konohapun terkurung oleh es-es yang menyebar itu, membuat mereka semua tidak bisa bergerak.

" Es apa ini!? Aku baru pertama kali ada serangan Hyouton seperti ini." kata para ninja Iwa itu mencoba menarik diri, tapi tidak berhasil.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" terdengar suara seseorang dari langit, membuat mereka semua menatap ke atas, terlihat Naruto yang berjalan mengapung di udara dengan kedua mata terpejam, menatap ke arah ninja-ninja Iwa terkejut. Semua Rookie 9, termasuk Neji, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku juga seluruh ninja dan penduduk yang melihat kemunculan sulung Namikaze itu terkejut bukan mainnya, apalagi dirinya muncul berjalan dengan di atas udara. Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Minato yang tidak jauh di bawahnya. Berjalan turun mendekati ke arahnya yang masih berdiri, dimana setelahnya, dirinya kemudian berlutut tepat di depan ayahnya, dengan kaki kiri ke depan, juga tangan kirinya yang di depan dadanya, membuat Minato sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

" Hokage-sama, sepertinya pemimpin desa mereka tidak ingin berunding dengan baik. Apakah hambamu ini boleh melakukan tugas untuk mengalahkan mereka semua?" tanya Naruto berwibawa, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut, apalagi Kage mereka yang mendengar perkataan anakknya itu sendiri. Minato menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian menatap ke arah ninja Iwa yang masih terjebak dengan es buatan putranya itu.

" Sepertinya begitu. Namikaze Naruto, lakukan sesukamu." katanya membuat Naruto mengangguk paham, yang kemudian dirinya bangkit, berjalan ke depan. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas langit, dimana tiba-tiba muncul puluhan mawar-mawar putih yang ada di sana, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut.

" Saya akan membuat kalian semua tewas dengan tidak menyakitkan. Terima ini, _**Bloody Roses!?"**_ katanya yang langsung saja mengibaskan tangannya ke depan, yang kemudian semua mawar putihnya terlempar ke arah ninja-ninja Iwa tersebut. Tangkai-tangkai mawar putih itu langsung saja tertanjap tepat di jantung mereka semua, membuat semua ninja Iwa itu merintih kesakitan. Tiba-tiba saja, perlahan-lahan, kelopak mawar-mawar putih itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi merah darah, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut.

" Sesuai dengan namanya, _**Bloody Roses**_ adalah teknik dimana mawar putih milikku akan mengincar ke jantung kalian. Jika kelopak mawar putihnya sudah sepenuhnya menjadi merah, maka kalian semua akan tewas." jelas Naruto tenang membuat mereka membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Ini adalah salah satu teknik andalanku yang saya pelajari dari guru Albafica. Beliau adalah salah satu guru yang sangat hebat yang saya miliki karena menggunakan bunga yang sangat indah sebagai senjatanya, yaitu mawar. Sesuai dengan sosok bunga mawar, beliau adalah guru yang sangat cantik, tapi berbahaya. Walaupun darahku tidak beracun seperti beliau, tapi kemampuan racun milik mawarku tidak kalah hebatnya dengan guruku tersebut." lanjutnya sambil menghirup aroma bunga mawar merah yang ada di tangan kanannya. Minato melihat kelopak mawar-mawar putih Naruto yang ada di jantung ninja Iwa itu sebentar lagi merah sepenuhnya, sedangkan semua ninja Iwa melihat ke mawar putih yang hampir merah berkeringat dingin. Mereka takut, cemas, gelisa, dan teknik yang sangat aneh itu bisa dengan mudah membunuh mereka, dan lagi, serangan tersebut menggunakan mawar. Seluruh kelopak mawar putih itu akhirnya sepenuhnya menjadi merah darah, yang tidak lama setelahnya, semua shinobi Iwa tersentak keras, juga kedua matanya mereka berubah menjadi putih, yang tidak lama setelahnya, tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan terhuyung jatuh ke es, yang sebelumnya Naruto sudah melepaskan es tahanan kaki mereka semua. Kakashi muncul di depan salah satu mayat ninja Iwa itu, menjongkokkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan tangan kanannya merasakan nadi di leher ninja tersebut, terbelalak.

" Me-mer-reka te-tewas." katanya membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke depan, sebelumnya dirinya berhenti di samping Minato.

" Naru ingin 'menenangkan diri' dulu tou-san. Naru akan pulang sedikit larut atau mungkin tidak." katanya membuat Minato tersenyum sedih, mengangguk pelan, sambil menepuk bahu putranya yang di lapisi Gold Cloth tersebut. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua dalam diam, dimana semua orang melihat ke arah sosoknya. Takjub, kagum, syok, tidak percaya, dengan teknik yang di keluarkannya itu. Hanya menggunakan mawar putih saja, seluruh ninja Iwa bisa tewas tampa melakukan perlawanan apapun. Lee yang juga ada di sana melihat kepergian sahabatnya meninggalkan mereka semua hanya diam, tidak memanggil ataupun mendekatinya sementara sulung Namikaze itu pergi semakin menjauh, tidak ada yang berani mendekati ataupun mengucap kata selamat ke arahnya. Minato hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, sedikit memijit hidungnya sekali, lalu berjalan mendekati ke arah Kakashi, yang perlahan-lahan bangkit. Yondaime tersebut menatap datar ke arah mayat-mayat shinobi Iwa yang ada di dekatnya, lalu menatap mawar merah darah yang masih tertancap di jantung mereka semua.

" Jika Tsuchikage masih ingin menyerang Konoha lagi, maka akupun tidak bisa tinggal diam." katanya datar, sedangkan semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Kagenya hanya diam. Dirinya tidak mengerti, kenapa Oonoki masih saja menyimpan dendam kepadanya, padahal kedua negara tersebut sudah melakukan tandatangan damai satu sama lain, termasuk dengan Kumogakure. Membalikkan tubuhnya, dirinya berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage.

" Bereskan semua mayat mereka. Aku akan melakukan pertemuan dengannya." katanya tegas membuat seluruh ANBU, Jounin juga Chuunin yang di sana mengangguk paham yang langsung saja mereka semua memapah seluruh mayat ninja Iwa itu, lalu menghilang dari area pedesaan, meninggalkan para penduduk yang berkumpul, membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sedangkan para Rookie 9 hanya diam, mencerna semua apa yang mereka lihat, termasuk Sasuke, dirinya tidak menyangkah jika putra dari Hokage tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan.

" Sekarang kamu mengerti bukan tuan muda Uchiha, kenapa aku tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan Naruto?" kata suara seseorang membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap Kiba yang menerawang jauh, tempat dimana sulung Namikaze itu pergi, begitupula Rookie 9 yang berkumpul bersama dengan mereka.

" Dia memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengirim seseorang ke tempat yang mengerikan, lalu bisa mementalkan seseorang dengan kibasan tangannya saja, dan sekarang, menggunakan mawar putih, membunuh musuhnya tampa melakukan serangan apapun. Teknik-teknik yang di miliki Naruto berada di luar nalar kemampuan ninja yang ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan terkejut lagi jika dirinya memiliki kekuatan aneh lainnya." jelasnya lagi membuat mereka semua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Di sisi lain, Oonoki yang ada di kantornya, setelah menerima berita dari ninja mata-matanya mengeram marah. Rencananya untuk menghancurkan Konoha gagal total. Dia sempat meminta dari Kumogakure, Raikage A untuk membantunya menyerang Konoha, tapi Kage tersebut menolak mentah-mentah, karena tidak mau mempermalukan desanya kembali seperti dulu. Memang benar, Kumogakure sekarang di pandang negara paling rendah, setelah rencana mereka gagal total menculik heirless Hyuga , bahkan sekarang perekonomian mereka terguncang akibatnya. Banyak orang-orang yang tidak lagi menggunakan jasa dari ninja Kumo, karena di anggap sebagai ninja kelas bawah. Jika bukan karena kerjasama dengan Konoha, Kumo mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi negara pelosok dan terbelakang. Mendengar nama Minato, Minato dan Minato, sudah membuat Kage tua itu muak. Dirinya sangat benci dengan Kage yang selalu memberikan senyum hangat, juga berwibawa itu, dan lagi, kejadian 16 tahun lalu yang tidak bisa dirinya lupa. Para tetua sebenarnya tidak menyetujui dengannya yang ingin membangkitkan api perang dengan Konoha, karena itu hanya akan sia-sia saja, tapi dirinya keras kepala jika desa mereka akan menang.

.

.

.

BRAKK!?

.

.

.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka keras, dimana terlihat Perdana Mentri negara Batu, juga beberapa tetua desa yang masuk, membuat dirinya terkejut.

" Oonoki, mulai sekarang, Kaisar Negara Batu mencabut kekuasaanmu." kata Perdana Mentri tersebut membuat Oonoki membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Tindakkanmu sudah keterlaluan Oonoki. Apa kau ingin membangkitkan perang lagi? Kaisar sudah gerah dengan tingkah lakumu yang egois itu. Sekarang kami sudah menunjuk Yondaime Tsuchikage. Hiroshi, masuk!?" perintah sang Perdana Mentri, yang kemudian terlihat seorang pria berusia hampir kepala tiga, berambut coklat gelombang pendek, dengan iris mata berwarna topaz, menyengir ke arah Oonoki yang membulat.

" Ka-kau.." kata Oonoki tidak percaya.

" Akhirnya jabatanmu hilang juga pak tua. Kau terlalu keras kepala, dan penungguanku berhasil, karena keserahkahanmulah, kau di jatuhkan." kata Hiroshi menyengir membuat Oonoki menggertakan giginya.

" Kaisar juga melihat jika kau sudah tua, makanya dirinya langsung saja memutuskan kau di berhentikan." lanjut sang Perdana Mentri membuat Oonoki menggertakan gigi mendengarnya. Pernada Mentri negara batu itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sedikit meirik ke belakang.

" Bereskan barangmu segera. Besok Horishi akan memimpin desa ini." lanjutnya yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Tsuchikage tersebut. Hiroshi berjalan masuk ke dalam santai, dimana terlihat sengiran puas di wajahnya. Mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa ruangan tersebut, menatap ke arah Oonoki yang masih mengeram marah.

" Sudah saja pak tua. Tugasmu sudah cukup sampai di sini. Dan lagi, Kaisar sangat marah ketika kau tidak melindungi Jinchuriki Gobi dari Akatsuki." katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di sofa, sedangkan Oonoki mendengus kasar mendengarnya.

" Dan kenapa lagi kau mencari gara-gara dengan Konoha? Apa kau sudah gila atau ingin memulai perang shinobi ke 4 hah? Raikage A saja sampai malu kutu akibat Yellow Flash, dan kau masih cari gara-gara dengannya? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku mending cari jalan aman, dan berdamai dengannya." lanjutnya.

" Sayang sekali, aku bukan kau. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkannya." jawab Oonoki marah, membuat Hiroshi menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

" Kemarin aku dengar ada seorang anak perempuan dengan armor emas ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi ninja-ninjamu menghadanginya. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau masih keras kepala seperti itu, lagipula, Iwa kalah dalam peran lalu juga salahmu sendiri." katanya santai tidak mempedulikan Oonoki yang marah mendengarnya. Hiroshi bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" Kau sudah tua Oonoki, sebaiknya habiskan sisa waktumu dengan bersantai. Jika kau seperti ini terus, lama-lama hanya akan merusak mental ninja Iwagakure, dan syukurlah aku yang menjabat besok. Aku akan mengubah semua sistem aneh milikmu itu, dan membuat perlahan-lahan shinobi Iwa tidak membenci Yellow Flash." katanya meninggalkan Ooniki di ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai senja, penduduk Konoha sudah bisa melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, lalu beberapa ninja-ninja Konoha membereskan kerusakan-kerusakan akibat penyerangan Iwagakure yang secara tiba-tiba itu selesai. Kushina berjalan cepat di lorong kantor Hokage, dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan, membuat shinobi-shinobi yang berpapasan dengannya tidak berani menyapanya.

.

.

.

BRAK!?

.

.

.

Terdengar bantingan keras yang di akibatkan oleh first Lady itu ketika dirinya membuka pintu ruangan Hokage, dimana terlihat Hiruzen, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai juga Gai yang terkejut menatap ke arahnya, Fugaku yang selalu menasang wajah datar menatap ke arahnya. Minato yang berdiri memunggunginya, dirinya menatap ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

" Minato, mana Naruto?" tanya Kushina tajam, walaupun nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan. Dia sudah mengamankan putra bungsungnya Ryuu di rumah dengan pengamanan para ANBU yang di kirim suaminya. Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan istrinya hanya diam, masih tenang menatap luar. Menggertakan giginya marah, dia masuk ke dalam, mengerbak meja kerja suaminya.

" Minato, dimana putraku?" tanyanya penuh penekanan, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memundurkan diri, tidak berani menganggu jelmaan Kyuubi kedua itu, sedangkan Minato hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan istrinya.

" Minato, katakan dimana Naruto? Aku ingin.."

" Cukup Kushina." terdengar bentakan keras dari sang Yondaime, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut, termasuk Kushina yang membulatkan kedua matanya, mendnegar untuk pertama kalinya sosok Minato yang terkenal lembut bisa semarah ini. Menarik nafas panjang, kemudian dirinya menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

" Naruto ingin menenangkan dirinya Kushina, tolong mengertilah." katanya lemah, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan ke kursinya, duduk lemas ke sana.

" Ini pertama kalinya dia membunuh orang Kushina. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi biarkan dirinya sendiri dulu dan setelahnya, kita bicara baik-baik dengannya." lanjut pria rupawan itu membuat Kushina bungkam, berjalan pelan menuju ke sofa, menduduki dirinya lemah di sana.

" Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya untuk pertama kali dia membunuh seseorang. Akupun dulu pertama kali membunuh orang lain pikiranku kalut, dan merasa sangat berdosa. Aku hanya ingin bilang, jika dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah jika membunuh orang, karena itu untuk melindungi diri." kata Kushina tersenyum sedih, membuat suaminya tersenyum lemah mendengarnya.

" Kamu tahu, aku melihat teknik Naruto yang sangat keren." kata Kushina terkekeh.

" Benarkah? Aku juga melihat teknik Naruto yang sangat menarik." kata Minato tertarik, sedangkan wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk.

" Ya. Naruto bisa memanggil Naga." katanya bangga membuat Minato juga semua orang yang mendnegarnya terkejut.

" Na-naga." kata Hiruzen tidak percaya, membuat first lady itu mengangguk.

" Bukan hanya seekor Naga, tapi ratusan Naga hijau yang panjangnya bisa sampai lima meter." lanjutnya lagi membuat mereka syok mendengarnya. Minato yang awalnya terkejut mendnegar perkataan istrinya, mendengar putranya bisa mengeluarkan beratus-ratus naga itu tersadar.

" Bukan hanya itu saja Kushi-chan. Naruto juga bisa memanipulasi bunga, lebih tepatnya mawar." kata Minato dengan nada bangga juga membuat Kushina terkejut mendengarnya.

" Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali Kushina. Aku melihat dari jauh jika Naruto-kun bisa memanipulasi bunga mawar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." jelas Hiruzen membuat Kushina terdiam mendengarnya. Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap ke arah tersebut, dimana terlihat Naruto di sana yang terdiam.

" Maafkan saya. Saya kira tidak ada orang." katanya bermaksud menutup pintu, tapi langsung di cegah Kushina cepat.

" Masuk nak. Kaa-san ingin bicara denganmu." kata Kushina lembut membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Naru. Naru tidak masalah jika harus membunuh orang." katanya tenang membuat mereka semua tersentak mendengarnya. Minato bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

" Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanyanya membuat sulung Namikaze itu tersenyum.

" Sebenarnya Naru tidak mau membunuh orang, tapi karena mereka sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan kepada Konoha, terutama kepada tou-san, kaa-san juga Ryuu, Naru tidak bisa tinggal diam. Naru memberikan mereka tewas yang tidak menyakitkan, makanya Naru menggunakan teknik Bloody Roses. Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir." jawabnya membuat Minato dan Kushina tertegu mendengarnya. Minato menatap lekat-lekat wajah putranya itu yang hampir menyerupainya, tapi sedikit berisi seperti bentuk wajah istrinya. Wajah yang cantik namun tegas, juga suara yang di keluarkan oleh putranyapun bersungguh-sungguh. Tersenyum kecil, Kage itu menepuk pelan kepala putranya yang tidak menggunakan helm armor emasnya, dimana ada di tangan kanan sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Maafkan tou-san." bisik Minato lirih, sedangkan di jawab gelengan oleh pemuda tersebut.

" Maafkan kaa-san juga Naruto. Seharusnya kamilah yang melindungimu, bukan kamu yang melindungi kami." isak Kushina membuat pemuda tersebut menggeleng lagi.

" Tou-san dan kaa-san sudah cukup menjagaku, sekarang tugas kalian adalah menjaga Ryuu dan mendidiknya agar bisa mempertahankan diri sendiri dan mandiri. Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan Naru lagi. Sekarang Naru sudah dewasa, dan Naru juga seorang Genin." jawabnya tulus membuat Minato tersenyum bangga mendengarnya, sedangkan kushina mengelap air matanya, mengangguk paham.

" Tapi sebelumnya kamu ingin menenangkan diri. Itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Minato.

" Naru ingin bermeditasi." jawabnya singkat membuat mereka semua cengok, sweatdrop juga jawdrop mendengar pelunturan pemuda tersebut.

" Karena jika tadi Naru bilang ingin bermeditasi, pasti aneh di suasana tegang seperti itu, jadi Naru bilang ingin menenangkan diri." lanjutnya tidak berdosa membuat Minato dan Kushina saling pandang sejenak, yang tidak lama setelahnya mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti Hiruzen, Fugaku juga yang lainnya.

" Biar aku tebak, kamu kemari ingin bermeditasi bukan Naruto-kun? Mengganti suasana?" kata Hiruzen di sela-sela tawanya, yang di jawab anggukan pemuda tersebut.

" Benar sekali, Hiruzen jii-san. Saya tadi sudah bermeditasi di hutan dekat sini, lalu ingin kemari, karena saya pikir tidak ada orang, jadi saya masuk saja, tapi ternyata sedang ada rapat." jawabnya polos membuat mereka semakin terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Naruto yang mendengar tawa semua orang yang di sana hanya tersenyum kecil, berjalan melewati kedua orang tuanya, mencari tempat yang enak untuk bermeditasi. Sebenarnya, dirinya sudah mengetahui pembicaraan mereka semuanya sebelum di sini, karena dia bermeditasi di bukit Hokage. Berkat karena indra penglihatannya yang sengaja di tidakfungsikan, maka keempat panca indranya berfungsi berkali-kali lipat. Dia memang tidak memang tidak menceritakan kemampuannya yang satu ini, karena ini merupakan rahasianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya

.

.

.

.

Setelah terjadinya penyerangan kecil yang di lakukan Iwagakure, Konoha di kejutkan jika Kage Iwa sekarang bukanlah Oonoki, melainkan Hiroshi, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Tsuchikage. Hiroshi meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas penyerangan tersebut kepada Minato, yang tentu saja di sambut tangan terbuka oleh Yondaime dari Konoha tersebut, walaupun banyak shinobi Iwa masih membenci sang Yellow Flash. Sekarang Naruto beserta teamnya akan melakukan misi selanjutnya. Dirinya sendiri sudah melakukan 6 misi, termasuk misi rank A dadakan waktu penyerangan Iwa. Gai membuka pintu ruangan Hokage, yang sebelumnya sudah di persilahkan masuk, terlihat Minato yang duduk di sana memberikan senyum hangat, Hiruzen yang tersenyum kecil ke arah mereka, serta Shikaku yang menemaninya. Tidak hanya di situ, Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke juga Sakurapun ada di sana.

" Neji, lama tidak berjumpa." sapa Tenten membuat Neji mengangguk sekali. Naruto berjalan masuk, berdiri di samping Lee yang menyapa ke arah Neji. Sedikit menggeserkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Ada apa, kera?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke siap menerjangnya jika bukan Kakashi yang menahannya, sedangkan Minato menghembuskan nafas lelah mendengar kalimat putranya itu.

" Naruto, jangan seperti itu." tegur Minato membuat sulung Namikaze tersebut mengangguk pelan, menghadap ke depan, dimana ayahnya berada. Minato menatap kedua kelompok genin di depannya serius.

" Kali ini, aku ada misi yang akan di lakukan dua team genin." katanya membuat kedua team tersebut menunggu kelanjutanya. Minato menatap ke arah Kakashi dan Gai bergantian.

" Apa kalian berdua pernah mendengar tentang Gatou Group?" tanyanya membuat Gai mengangguk semangat, sedangkan Kakashi mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Gatou Group adalah perusahaan besar dalam bidang pelabuhan Kirigakure, lebih tepatnya di Nami no Kuni. Saya mendengar jika sudah 2 tahun perusahaan itu berkembang di Kirigakure." jelas Kakashi membuat Minato mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Misi kalian ini, ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan tersebut." katanya membuat kedua Jounin itu sedikit bingung.

" Maksud anda, Hokage-sama?" tanya Gai tidak mengerti, membuat Minato memanggil seseorang di luar, dimana pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang pria tua berambut putih, dengan kumis dan jenggot yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, menggunakan baju hitam tampa lengan, dengan celana panjang coklat muda berdiri di sana, berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Tenten dan Lee menatap bingung ke arah kakek tua tersebut, dimana dia berdiri di samping meja Minato.

" Dia adalah klien kalian. Namanya Tazuna seorang pembuat jembatan besar yang menghubungkan Nami no Kuni dengan perbatasan negara Api." kata Minato memperkenalkan Tazuna kepada mereka semua.

" Ada yang aneh dengan aura tubuh kakek itu, seperti seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan besar juga kesedihan mendalam." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Tazuna tersentak mendengarnya, menatap ke arahnya yang berdiri menghadap ke arahnya dengan mata terpejam, membuat Minato tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Bukan apa-apa. Tazuna-san sebenarnya memalsukan rank misi yang sebenarnya yang di buatnya." kata Minato membuat kedua Jounin dan team genin masing-masing terkejut, kecuali Naruto yang tetap tenang mendengarnya.

" Maksudnya Hokage-sama?" tanya Gai membuat Minato tersenyum sedih.

" Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, Tazuna-san sedang membuat jembatan yang menghubungkan desanya dengan desa Negara Api. Beliau meminta bantuan Konoha untuk mengawalnya sampai ke tempatnya." jelas Minato.

" Bukannya Nami no Kuni kawasan dari Kirigakure. Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan ninja dari Kirigakure?" tanya Neji, sedangkan kedua Jounin, Minato, Hiruzen dan Shikaku diam mendengarnya.

" Desa Kirigakure sekarang dalam masa perang saudara, dimana Yondaime Mizukage Yagura memerintahkan untuk membunuh seluruh keturunan yang memiliki kekkei genkai." jelas Gai membuat kelima genin itu terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kembali ke topik. Apa hubungannya Gatou Group dengan misi kita mengawal Tazuna-san kembali ke desanya?" tanya Kakashi, membuat Minato menghembuskan nafas pelan, mencoba menduduki dirinya nyaman.

" Gatou Group ternyata merupakan perusahaan yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya. Narkoba, perdagangan wanita, penyeludupan, pasar gelap, dan hal-hal kotor lainnya. Kemudian juga, perusahaannya membuat desa Nami no Kuni menjadi sengsara." jelas Minato membuat mereka semua terdiam mendengarnya. Kedua siku Minato di letakan di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan yang bertaut satu sama lain, dimana iris mata saffirenya menatap serius ke arah orang-orang di depannya.

" Misi kalian ini adalah misi rank-A. Aku meminta dua kelompok genin bersatu karena jika cuma satu kelompok saja pasti tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan misi ini, karena aku dengar dari Tazuna-san juga, Gatou menyewa ninja bayaran untuk membunuhnya. Kalian akan mengantar Tazuna-san selamat sampai ke tempatnya." jelasnya membuat Kakashi dan Gai menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangguk paham.

" Kami siap melaksanakan misi ini!" seru mereka serempak, membuat Minato tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menatap ke arah putranya yang di lindungi Gold Cloth miliknya, berdiri tenang di sana.

" Apa kamu bisa menjaga dirimu Naruto? Tou-san sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu." katanya membuat Tazuna sedikit tersentak, menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir dengan Naru, karena Naru bisa jaga diri dan lagi, Naru bersama Lee, Tenten dan Gai-sensei. Jadi, tou-san tenang saja di sini, dan duduk tenang sambil melakukan tugas tou-san sebagai seorang Hokage." katanya membuat Minato tersenyum sedih mendengarnya, karena buka jawaban itu yang ingin dia dengar. Dia tahu putranya sangat kuat, tapi dia ingin agar Naruto bisa tergantung kepadanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dirinya tidak boleh selalu seperti itu, karena diapun memiliki putra bungsungnya.

' Walapun Naruto tidak tergantung padaku, tapi masih ada Ryuu yang membutuhkan perlindungan.' pikirnya yang kemudian tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, kalian semua laksanakan misi ini dengan baik." perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya kembali**

 **Karena banyak yang ingin Naruto memiliki pair, maka saya juga akan membuat Naruto ada pair, tapi saya masih memikirkannya apakah ambil dari tokoh SS atau Naruto**

 **Ok minna, silakan di nikmati cerita saya ini**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Team 6 dan team 7 bersama Tazuna berjalan meninggalkan gerbang Konoha. Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee juga Tazuna awalnya bingung melihat Naruto yang tidak membawa apapun, tapi dirinya bilang jika dia ada tempat penyimpanan sendiri. Tazuna yang awalnya sangat penasaran dengan sosok Naruto itu akhirnya dirinya berani bertanya kepada Kakashi yang ada di dekatnya.

" Hmm permisi. Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi apakah dia itu buta?" tanya Tazuna pelan membuat Kakasih yang ada di sampingnya melirik ke arahnya, lalu menatap ke arah naruto yang berjalan di depan bersama Lee yang ada di sampingnya. Tersenyum ramah, Kakasih menatap ke arah pria tua itu.

" Naruto tidak buta Tazuna-san. Dia memang seperti itu." jawab Kakashi seadanya, walaupun dirinya tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri, sedangkan tazuna yang mendengarnyapun awalnya terkejut, lalu menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze yang ada beberapa meter di depannya.

" Dia adalah gadis yang sungguh cantik ya. Sayang sekali jika dia tidak membuka kedua matanya. Aku yakin dia juga memiliki mata yang indah." katanya tersenyum, sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengar membatukkan dirinya, begitupula Gai yang melakukan hal yang sama.

" Maaf Tazuna-san, sepertinya anda salah. Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki." kata Gai membuat Tazuna menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya, mendengar pelunturan pria berambut mangkok tersebut. Naruto yang memang bisa mendengar percakapan mereka hanya diam, tidak menggubrisinya, toh kakek itu adalah klien mereka. Dia berkonsetrasi dengan keadaan sekitarnya, karena sejak awal, ada sekitar belasan ninja yang mengawasi dari gerbang, dan sekarang mengikuti mereka semua. Naruto yakin jika Kakashi dan Gai pasti mengetahui keberadaan mereka, karena kedua pria itu adalah seorang Jounin. Tiba-tiba saja, puluhan kunai dari dalam hutan meleset ke arah mereka, membuat Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten yang tidak memiliki persiapan serangan tiba-tiba terkejut, begitulula dengan Tazuna. Kakashi dan Gai yang sudah siap menangkis semua kunai-kunai tersebut, tapi di kejutkan karena puluhan kunai itu berhenti tiba-tiba 2 meter dari mereka, yang kemudian terjatuh ke tanah.

" A-ap-pa.." kata Sakura tidak percaya melihat hal tersebut, sedangkan Kakashi yang sudah pernah melihat hal itu menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tenang, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah timur.

" Jadi kalian akhirnya menunjukkan diri, kera? Kalau begitu, saya tidak ada masalah menyerang." katanya yang tiba-tiba saja, tanah yang di pijaknya membeku menjadi es, yang kemudian menjadi tanduk-tanduk runcing es yang mengarah dengan cepat ke dalam hutan. Terlihat belasan bayangan yang keluar dari sana, melompat menghindari serangan es milik pemuda tersebut, yang kemudian terlihat belasan ninja dengan ikat kepala empat garis gelombang dengan dua di atas dan dua di bawah.

" Ninja Kirigakure." kata Kakashi yang melompat maju beserta Gai yang melindung para Genin dan Tazuna.

" Pengguna Hyouton, dan lagi berasal dari Konohagakure. Aku tidak menyangkah masih ada pengguna Hyouton yang selamat." kata salah satu ninja Kiri tersebut menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tenang di sana.

" Hyouton?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

" Hyouton adalah gabungan dua element, antara angin dan air. Katanya, Hyouton juga termasuk kekkei genkei yang cukup menakjubkan karena kemampuan teknik-teknik yang dimilikinya." jelas Neji membuat Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto tidak percaya, begitupula Sasuke yang mendengarpun sedikit terkejut. Naruto berjalan ke depan, tampa disadari mereka, sulung Namikaze itu membakar cosmonya sedikit kuat, yang kemudian berdiri beberapa meter dari ninja-ninja Kiri tersebut. Mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal tinjuan, kemudian mengarahkan ke arah ninja-ninja Kiri yang bingung menatap ke arahnya.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan bocah?" kata mereka bingung melihat tingkah pemuda tersebut, sedangkan Kakashi tersentak, mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukannya.

' Jangan bilang.' batinnya.

 _ **" Lightning Plasma."**_ katanya yang kemudian muncul garis-garis kuning keemasan dari kepalan tinjuannya dengan cepat, yang setelahnya mengurung ninja-ninja, dimana terlihat garis-garis lainnya muncul dengan cepat menyatu.

" ARGHHHHHHHHH!?

" KRAAAAAAAAA!?"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan memilukan dari mereka semua terkena hantaman-hantaman di seluruh tubuh mereka semua oleh garis-garis kuning keemasan tersebut.

" Te-teknik a-apa i-itu.." kata Tenten tidak percaya melihat teknik yang di keluarkan oleh sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Sekarang jawab. Kalian semua adalah ninja suruhan dari Gatou?" tanya Naruto kepada ninja-ninja Kiri yang masih terkena serangan baku hantam dari Lightning Plasma miliknya. Beberapa ninja Kiri sudah memuntahkan darah dari mulut mereka masing-masing terkena serangan tersebut, ada juga yang sepertinya hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, karena hantaman-hantaman yang mereka rasakan semakin kuat.

" I-iy-ya…" jawab mereka serak, yang kemudian memuntahkan darah. Merasa cukup, Naruto mengayuhkan tangan kanannya dengan anggun, dimana garis-garis keemasan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok ninja-ninja Kiri yang kejang-kejang di udara, yang setelahnya mereka semua ambruk ke tanah keras, tidak sadarkan diri.

" Mereka tidak tewas, hanya pingsan saja." kata Naruto tenang membuat Kakashi dan Gai melompat ke arah mereka, melihat pakaian-pakaian mereka semua yang seperti tercabik-cabik, juga luka-luka gores yang ada di mana-mana. Mengecek nadi di leher salah satu ninja itu, dimana pria Hatake itu masih bisa merasakan denyut nadinya, walaupun tidak terlalu kuat. Lee yang melihat teknik baru lainnya yang di miliki sahabatnya itu di buat takjub.

' Jadi ini hasil Naruto berlatih selama tujuh tahun?' batinnya tidak percaya melihat serangan tadi. Menegakkan tubuhnya, dimana tangan kanannya terangkat di depan dada, terlihat kepala tinju yang sangat kuat di sana.

' Aku juga harus memperlihatkan hasil latihanku selama ini kepadanya juga.' batinnya dengan kedua bola mata yang mengeluarkan api membara. Kedua sensei itu maju berjalan mendekati kelompok genin mereka itu.

" Jadi Naruto, kamu sudah menyadarinya sejak awal?" tanya Gai tersenyum membuat Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, Lee, Neji terkejut, menatap ke arah Naruto yang mengangguk sekali mendengarnya.

" Sejak keluar dari gerbang, kita sudah di awasi oleh mereka. Saya menunggu mereka melakukan serangan, agar saya bisa melakukan serangan balik." jelasnya membuat Gai tersenyum bangga mendengarnya, sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa membatu, mendengar penjelasan dari putra senseinya tersebut. Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, dimana lima genin beserta Tazuna berada, dimana mereka tersentak. Menghadap ke depan lagi, pemuda tersebut berjalan ke depan duluan, meninggalkan mereka semua yang hanya diam. Neji menatap penuh selidik ke arah Namikaze sulung itu, seolah-olah ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya tentang rahasia kemampuan pemuda tersebut.

' Dia bahkan bisa merasakan kehadiran musuh sejak awal. Aku yang seorang Hyuga saja tidak bisa merasakannya, walaupun samar-samar barusan aku baru merasakan KI di dekat sini. Kemampaun apa yang di miliki Naruto-sama.' batinnya masih tidak mengerti dengan kemampuan pemuda tersebut.

" Pemuda itu, seolah-olah memiliki mata di mana-mana." kata Tazuna tiba-tiba, dimana pria tua tersebut berdiri di sampingnya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang berjalan tenang ke depan.

" Maksud anda?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti, menatap ke arah Tazuna.

" Apa kalian tidak heran? Seseorang menutup kedua matanya, tapi bisa mengetahui dimana tempat berdirinya orang-orang di sekitar juga musuh. Aku berani bertaruh, jika dia memejamkan kedua matanya, itu pasti membuka mata yang lainnya yang kita tidak bisa melihatnya." kata Tazuna berjalan kedepan, menyusul Naruto yang ada di depannya, berhenti beberapa meter di sana, seperti menunggu mereka semua. Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Tazuna hanya diam, dirinya juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana putra sulung senseinya bisa berjalan tenang tampa menabra orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan mata terpejam, sama halnya dengan Gai. Kedua Jounin itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tidak berlangsung lama, mereka akhirnya tiba di sungai besar yang ada disana. Tazuna berbicara dengan seseorang di sana, yang sepertinya merupakan seorang pelayar. Pelayar itu menatap ke arah para ninja Konoha sejenak, lalu kembali menatap ke arah Tazuna.

" Perahuku tidak cukup jika menampung mereka semua, dan lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan dua kali pelayaran, karena akan mencurigakan." kata pria pelayar tersebut membuat Tazuna terdiam mendengarnya.

" Sungai ini, jika di lewat dengan perahu butuh berapa lama?" tanya Kakashi membuat pria pelayaran itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Butuh sekitar dua jam dari sini." jawabnya membuat pria Hatake itu menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

" Kalian semua, berdiri di belakangku." kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat mereka semua menatap ke arah pemuda tersebut. Naruto berjalan di tepian sungai, yang dimana dirinya membakar cosmo miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja, terlihat tempat mereka berdiri tanah mulai bergetar, juga aliran sungai di depan sulung Namikaze tersebut berputar membentuk pusaran air yang cukup besar, membuat mereka semua panik.

" A-ap-pa ya-yang te-terjadi.." panik Sakura merasakan guncangan dadakan tempat mereka berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja, di depan Naruto muncul portal spiral berwarna hitam, dimana di dalamnya terlihat garis-garis putih yang membentuk ubin, juga batu-batu asteroit yang berterbangan, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut. Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, menatap mereka semua.

" Ini adalah salah satu teknikku, _**Another Dimension**_ , dimana kita akan melewati sungai ini di dalam ruang waktu. Kalian berpeganlah denganku, agar tidak tersesat di dimensi yang saya buat ini." jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah mereka. Lee yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung merai pergelangan tangan sabahatnya itu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menatap ke arah Gai, sambil memberikan uluran tangan ke arah pria tersebut. Gai tersenyum, menerima uluran tangan murid kesayangannya itu, lalu diikuti Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, yang terakhir Tazuna.

" A-apa ti-tidak be-berbahaya?" tanya Tenten sedikit takut melihat portal ruang waktu buatan rekan teamnnya itu, sedangkan di balas senyum kecil olehnya.

" Berpeganganlah yang erat. Saya akan masuk." katanya dimana dia merasakan genggaman tangan sahabatnya itu mengerat. Naruto berjalan masuk ke portal tersebut, diikuti yang lainnya masuk ke dalam mengikutinya. Setelah Tazuna masuk kepenuhnya, portal dimensi yang mereka masukki perlahan-lahan menghilang. Gai, Kakashi, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten dan Tazuna menatap sekeliling ruang dan waktu milik Naruto, terlihat banyak batu-batu raksasa, juga bentuk bola aneh yang ada di sana. Kedua mata Gai melihat kedepan, dimana terlihat sebuah portal hitam spiral yang berlahan-lahan terbuka di sana, yang kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam portal tersebut, dimana dirinya keluar, terlihat permukiman kumuh yang ada di depan mereka, di susul Lee, Gai, Kakashi dan yang lainnya keluar. Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, yang setelahnya portal dari Another Dimension perlahan-lahan menghilang, yang sebelumnya di perhatikan oleh Neji, Sasuke, Tenten dan Sakura.

" Baiklah, semuanya selamat. Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan." katanya yang menghadap kedepan, berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Gai yang menatap ke arahnya dalam diam.

" _**Another Dimension**_? Teknik yang baru pertama kali aku dengar, setelah _**Bloody Roses**_ dan _**Lightning Plasma**_. Putra dari Yondaime Hokage-sama memang benar-benar sangat mengagumkan." kata Gai membara, yang kemudian berjalan dengan penuh semangat menyusul Naruto, diikuti Lee yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan senseinya itu.

" Tunggu Lee!" seru Tenten memperbaiki tasnya yang sedikit tidak enak di papah saat masuk ke dimensi rekannya itu. Kakashi menatap ke arah team geninnya, lalu menatap ke ara Tazuna yang sepertinya baik-baik saja, tersenyum.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." katanya yang kemudian berjalan menyusul team Gai, diikuti Neji yang berjalan dengan tenang, diikuti Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna. Selama di perjalanan tenang mereka, Kakashi dan Gai sesekali melirik ke arah dalam hutan yang ada di samping mereka itu. Terlihat cahaya bintang di salah satu dahat sebelah timur membuat Kakashi dan Gai tersentak.

" Menunduk!?" seru kedua Jounin tersebut menjatuhkan tubuh mereka, diikuti Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Sakura dan Tazuna. Pedang raksasa tersebut berputar cepat mengarak ke Naruto yang diam di sana dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada membentuk sebuah murda.

 _ **" KAN."**_ katanya pelan yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja, pedang raksasa tersebut berhenti mendadak di udara beberapa meter di belakangnya membuat Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten dan Tazuna yang melihat kejadian tersebut terkejut. Menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, yang kemudian melemparkan kembali pedang raksasa tersebut dengan cosmonya ke tempat dimana tempat munculnya pedang raksasa tersebut. Sosok bayangan yang ada di sana terkejut melihat pedangnya di pentalkan kembali ke arahnya, yang dengan cepat melompat ke atas, dengan tangan kanannya yang mengambil gangga pedang tersebut, melompat ke depannya, terlihat sosok seorang pria bertelanjang dada, dnegan celana panjang, dan wajah bagian bawahnya di tutup perban.

" Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok misterius tersebut.

" Zabuza Momochi, missing nin dari Kirigakure." kata Kakashi yang bangkit menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, beserta Gai yang menatap tajam ke arah sosok misterius tersebut. Jounin bersurai hijau itu berdiri di depan Naruto, melindungi sosok Namikaze sulung tersebut.

" Naruto-sama, biarkanlah kami yang mengurus ini." kata Gai serius membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, karena tiba-tiba saja senseinya menjadi formal kepadanya.

" Benar yang di katakan Gai, Naruto-sama. Biarkan kami berdua yang mengurus pria ini." kata Kakashi yang berdiri juga di depan sosoknya.

" Sharingan no Kakashi dan Master Taijutsu Maito Gai. Pantas saja belasan ninja Kiri itu tidak bisa mengalahkan kalian, rupanya lawan mereka adalah kalian berdua." kata Zabuza, sedangkan kedua Jounin Konoha sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang di belakang mereka, lalu menatap kembali ke depan tajam, tempat Zabuza berdiri. Sasuke yang mendengar kata Sharingan tersentak, menatap ke arah Kakashi yang masih setia melindungi sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Di lihat dari sifat kalian kepada gadis dengan armor emas itu, sepertinya dia adalah orang paling penting." lanjut Zabuza menatap ke arah Naruto dengan kedua matanya terpejam, yang menghadap ke arahnya. Neji, Lee dan Tenten langsung mengambil posisi melindungi Tazuna, begitupula Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengikuti tindakkan mereka. Naruto yang mendengar dirinya di kira wanita lagi hanya bisa berteriak murka dalam hati, walaupun wajahnya masih memasang wajah tenang.

" Sepertinya ada yang harus kamu koreksi Zabuza, Naruto-sama adalah seorang laki-laki." kata Gai membuat Zabuza sedikit tersentak, menatap ke serius ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tenang, di sana.

" Penampilan ternyata bisa menipu mata manusia, heh." katanya yang kemudian mengangkat pedang raksasanya ke depan, mengarah tepat dimana mereka bertiga berdiri.

" Sebelum aku membunuh kalian semua, bolehkah aku tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda cantik itu?" katanya menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih memasang wajah tenang.

" Dia adalah sahabatku!? Namikaze Naruto putra sulung dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato!?" seru Lee tiba-tiba membuat Zabuza membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze tersebut. Zabuza yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, meletakkan pedangnya ke punggungnya, yang kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Gai, Kakashi juga Naruto yang di lindungi oleh kedua Jounin tersebut.

" Sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntunganku karena bisa bertemu dengan putra dari Yellow Flash yang terkenal itu." katanya yang kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara, sedangkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu langsung saja menarik Hitai Atenya ke atas, terlihat Sharingan yang selama ini di tutup.

" Neji." kata Lee membuat Neji melakukan beberapa handseal.

 **" Byakugan!?"** serunya yang kemudian pupil matanya terlihat, juga urat-urat di sekitar matanya terlihat di kulit wajahnya.

" Hoh.. ada seorang Hyuga juga. Bagaimana kalau begini. **Kirigakure no Jutsu!?** " serunya yang kemudian muncul kabut-kabut yang menutupinya, juga sekitar mereka. Neji mencoba melihat dimana keberadaan Zabusa, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

" Kabut ini. Dia melapisinya dengan cakra." katanya melihat aliran cakra di setiap kabut yang ada di sana.

" Tidak heran dengan seorang Hyuga yang bisa melihat cakra teknik kabutku ini." terdengar suara Zabuza, tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukannya.

" Sebaiknya kita dalam posisi. Kita harus melindungi Tazuna-san." kata Neji yang sejak tadi memasang posisi defend bersama rekan-rekannya mulai siaga. Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang, dimana keempat panca indranya yang bekerja di atas rata-rata, mencari dimana keberadaan Zabuza berada. Tiba-tiba saja di belakang tubuhnya muncul hawa dingin, dengan bintang segi enam es yang begitu indahnya, membuat Gai dan Kakashi sedikit tersentak.

" Barat Daya 2 km." katanya yang langsung saja, tiba-tiba di tanah muncul tanduk-tanduk es runcing yang mengarah ke tempat dimana dirinya katakan. Zabuza yang melihat serangan es tersbeut terkejut, langsung saja melompat ke udara.

' Hyouton!? Bagaimana bisa Konoha memiliki kekkei genkei Hyouton!? Yang aku tahu jika Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina tidak memiliki kekkei genkei.' batinnya tidak percaya. Belum selesai keterkejutannya sampai di situ, Gai tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, yang dnegan cepat, langsung meninju pipi kanan pria tersebut, membuat Zabuza terpental cepat ke bawah, yang mengakibatkan tanah di daerah situ juga pohon-pohon di sana tumbang. Gai mendarat ke tanah, menatap ke arah Zabuza yang perlahan-lahan bangkit, menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Melompat ke dalam sungai yang ada di sana, dimana dirinya langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat, membuat Kakashi langsung melompat mendekati rivalnya itu, melakukan handseal juga.

 **" Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!?"** seru Zabuza yang kemudian dari belakangnya, tercipta naga air raksasa yang menuju ke arah kedua Jounin tersebut.

 **" Doton : Doryuuheki!?"** seru Kakashi yang menjongkokkan tubuhnya, menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah, dimana beberapa meter di depannya tercipta dinding tanah yang sangat tebal juga tinggi di hadapan kedua Jounin tersebut. Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di kedua Jounin tersebut, membuat Kakashi maupun Gai membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _ **" Crystal Wall."**_ katanya yang kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, membentuk dinding crystal tipis selebar jutsu Doton milik Kakashi di hadapannya. Sesuai perkiraannya, dinding tanah buatan Kakashi langsung hancur terkena jutsu air milik Zabuza, yang kemudian mengarah ke Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang di belakang dinding crystal buatannya. Sulung Namikaze itu sudah mengeluarkan cosmo yang cukup untuk mengkokohkan dinding crystalnya, yang kemudian dimana serangan air tersebut menabrak dinding crystal tersebut.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" teriak Zabuza keras, ketika serangan naga airnya menghantam dinding Crystal Wall Naruto, yang membuat dirinya tiba-tiba terpental ke belakang sangat keras, yang kemudian tubuhnya tercebur ke dalam sungai tersebut, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut. Perlahan-lahan, kabut ciptaan Zabuza menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, yang kemudian memperlihatkan dengan jelas tempat dimana mereka berada, juga hasil pertarungan di tempat mereka. Zabuza muncul ke atas air, dimana matanya menatap ke arah Crystal Wall juga Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang di hadapan dinding crystalnya.

" Bagaimana rasanya menerima serangan milikmu sendiri?" kata Naruto tenang menghadap ke arah Zabuza yang tersadar, kemudian bangkit berdiri di atas air, menatap tajam ke arah sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Dinding apa itu? Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin Konoha ada seorang pengguna kekkei genkei Hyouton." katanya tajam, karena setahunya, jika Konoha tidak memiliki kekkei genkei penggunak elemen campuran, kecuali Senju Hashirama, pengguna elemen legendari, Mukoton.

" Ada harus yang kamu ketahui. Pertama, saya bukan pengguna Hyouton." kata Naruto tenang membuat Zabuza terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kedua, serangan es yang saya buat berasal dari hawa dingin di tubuhku." lanjutnya dimana terlihat kristal-kristal es yang mengelilingi sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Dan yang terakhir, saya tidak memiliki sistem cakra." akhirnya, membuat Zabuza juga Tazuna yang mendengar perkataan sulung Namikaze itu terkejut. Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya di kelilingi hawa dingin itu menghilangkan crystal wall miliknya, berjalan ke depan, ke pinggiran sungai. Tiba-tiba saja, sungai di dekatnya itu membeku terkena hawa dingin miliknya, membuat pemuda tersebut berjalan ke atas es tersebut, dimana sekeliling dekatnyapun membeku terkena hawa dinginnya.

" Jadi, teknikku semua tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cakra, termasuk es yang saya ciptakan ini." katanya lagi yang kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengarah ke Zabuza yang masih terkejut.

 _ **" Diamond Dust."**_ setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, telapak tangannya menembakkan debu-debu hawa dingin intan begitu cepat ke arah Zabuza yang masih terkejut dengan penjelasan sulung Namikaze tersebut. Hawa dingin Naruto mengenai Zabuza, membuat pria tersebut terpental ke udara, mengenai serangan sulung Namikaze itu, dan beberapa tubuhnya yang di lapisi es dari hawa dingin itu. Naruto berjalan tenang ke depan, dimana terlihat air yang sebelum dia pijak berubah menjadi es. Tiba-tiba mawar dengan kelopak berwarna putih muncul di tangan kanannya, membuat Kakashi dan Gai yang melihatnya terkejut.

" Naruto-sama, jangan bilang…" kata Kakashi terputus, melihat putra sulung senseinya itu melemparkan mawar putihnya ke udara, tepat ke arah Zabuza yang sebentar lagi akan mendarat ke bumi. Sebelum mawar putih Naruto mengenai Zabuza, senbon yang entah muncul dari mana mengenai tangkai mawar putih tersebut, membuat kedua senjata itu terpental, lalu sosok bayangan misterius muncul, mengambil tubuh Zabuza dari langit. Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke kiri, terlihat sosok misterius bertopeng yang memapah tubuh Zabuza mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada di sana.

" Seperti yang saya kira, ternyata memang ada orang lain yang mengawasi pertarungan kita." katanya tenang membuat Kakashi, Gai, juga yang lainnya terkejut, kemudian menatap ke arah sosok misterius tersebut, bersama Zabuza yang beberapa bagian tubuhnya beku terkena hawa dingin Naruto. Zabuza menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze itu, terlihat bibirnya bergetar karena kedinginan, juga bagian tubuhnya yang membeku mulai membiru.

" Te..tern..ya…yata… ka…kab..bar te…tent..tang ka..kau bu…buk..kan…nlah ka..kab…bar…a..ang..gi." kata Zabuza terputus-putus karena mengigil, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar hanya diam.

" Kabar apa? Perasaan saya tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat diri saya terkenal." katanya tenang.

" Prajurit Iwagakure yang menyerang Konoha tewas dengan tancapan bunga mawar di dada mereka semua. Menurut rumor, mawar tersebut adalah mawar putih, dari seorang putra Yondaime Hokage yang selalu menggunakan armor emas." kata sosok misterius itu menjawab perkataannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan mereka.

" Kalian berdua juga ninja bayaran Gatou?" tanya Naruto membuat sosok misterius itu terdiam, menatap ke arah Zabuza yang menggigil kedinginan.

" Jika kalian jawab jujur, saya akan menghilangkan es itu dari pria tersebut." lanjutnya membuat sosok misterius tersebut tersentak, sedangkan Kakashi, Gai dan lainnya terkejut.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Seharusnya biarkan dia mati saja!? Dia adalah ninja yang mencoba membunuh kita!?" seru Sasuke kesal dengan keputusan putra sulung Hokage itu, membuat Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

" Kera di sana diam saja. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." jawabnya dingin membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, tapi Neji menghadang dengan tangan kirinya.

" Sepertinya Naruto-sama merencanakan sesuatu. Kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan." kata Neji membuat Sasuke berdecak mendengar perkataan pemuda Hyuga itu. Naruto berjalan mendekati ke arah sosok misterius itu, yang langsung saja orang tersebut melakukan defend.

" Saya tanya sekali lagi, apa kalian berdua adalah ninja bayaran dari Gatou?" tanya Naruto tenang, membuat orang bertopeng itu menatap ke arah Zabuza yang mengigil, dimana pria tersebut mengangguk lemah. Orang bertopeng itu menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang, menunggu jawabannya.

" Benar. Kami berdua adalah ninja bayaran Gatou dan target kami adalah pria tua yang kalian kawal itu." katanya membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

" Sebelumnya, bisa anda beritahu namamu juga melepaskan topeng yang anda kenakan?" kata Naruto membuat pria bertopeng itu terkejut, karena sosok di depannya dengan kedua mata terpejam, bisa mengetahui jika dirinya menggunakan topeng. Sosok misterius tersebut yang awalnya ragu-ragu untuk melepas penyamarannya, tapi karena melihat kondisi Zabuza yang seluruh badannya hampir membiru, juga tubuhnya yang sangat dingin, akhirnya dirinya melepaskan topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah ayunya, dengan bola mata berwarna coklat gelap.

" Namaku Haku. Aku adalah partner dari Zabuza-sama." katanya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto yang hanya diam. Berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, dimana sulung Namikaze itu berhenti, tepat di samping kiri tubuh Zabuza yang mengigil kedinginan.

" Saya akan meminta penjelasan darimu nanti. Sekarang, baringkan kera itu." katanya membuat Haku melakukan apa yang di katakan sulung Namikaze itu, walaupun dalam hati kesal, karena memanggil Zabuza dengan sebutan kera. Naruto mengaliri cosmonya menyelimuti tubuh Zabuza, yang kemudian tidak lama setelahnya, perlahan-lahan es yang membeku menghilang terkena cosmonya. Kakashi dan Gai yang berlari di atas air menuju ke tempatnyapun, akhirnya tiba di sana, melihat apa yang di lakukan sulung Namikaze tersebut. Zabuza sudah tidak mengigil lagi, terkejut, lalu menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze yang berdiri tenang, begitupula Gai dan Kakashi yang siap jika pria itu melakukan serangan tiba-tiba. Zabuza perlahan-lahan berdiri, yang kemudian menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze yang masih tenang di hadapannya.

" Sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut kami. Saya membutuhkan penjelasan kenapa kalian bisa menjadi ninja bayaran Gatou." ulang Naruto yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan kembali ke tempat rekan-rekannya, dimana terlihat hawa dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya, membekukan tempat yang berada di sekelilingnya. Zabuza dan Haku saling melirik satu sama lain, yang kemudian mereka melihat ke arah Kakashi dan Gai, sepertinya menunggu jawaban mereka berdua.

" Kami akan ikut kalian berdua. Aku tidak akan lagi menyerang pak tua itu." kata Zabuza akhirnya, mengingat Naruto yang bisa saja melemparkan mawar putih kearahnya jika melakukan pemberontakan, dan lagi, dia begitu penasaran dnegan kemampuan putra sulung Hokage terkenal tersebut, begitupula Haku yang penasaran dengan kemampuan es milik pemuda itu.

" Baiklah. Selama kalian tidak melakukan gerak-gerik curiga, kami tidak akan menyerang." kata Gai membuat kedua ninja Kiri itu mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama-sama, sesekali Sasuke yang kesal karena putra Hokage itu mau memaafkan orang yang sudah mencoba membunuh mereka, tapi karena Naruto yang emosinya sangat bisa di jaga, dia tidak dengan murah hatinya mengirim pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu ke Underworld, dan membiarkan paman-pamannya menguliti bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong soal pamannya, dia beberapa hari lalu mendapati telepati dari pamannya yang berprofesi jadi Hakim Neraka, yaitu Minos. Dia tidak menyangkah jika pria berambut perak dengan narsis melebihi dewa itu bisa jadian dengan salah satu gurunya, Albafica. Langsung saja dia mengabarkan hal tersebut kepadanya, yang hampir membuat Naruto tertidur mendengar celoteh tidak penting dari pamannya itu. Lalu kemudian Pandora juga Aphrodite, yang mengatakan ada gosip baru, jika Rhadamanthys, menyukai bocah Gold Saint Leo, Regulus. Siapa yang tidak menyangkah, Pandora dan Saint Pisces dari abad ke 20 itu bisa dekat, dan lagi menjadi sahabat gosip pula. Dirinya tentu saja terkejut, membalas jika hubungan mereka pasti di tantang, yang di iyakan oleh Pandora, karena sang Sagittarius, Sisyphus tidak menerima hubungan mereka berdua. Bagaimana mungkin, selera pamannya bisa terhadap anak-anak, apa dia ingin menjadi seorang pedofil. Karena itu, Naruto langsung menelepati Judge Wyvern itu, dan menanyakan gosip yang di berikan Pandora langsung kepadanya. Awalnya pamannya itu tidak mau mengaku, tapi karena Naruto selalu mendesak, akhirnya dirinya mengaku juga, yang langsung saja masuk ke sesi curhat-menyurhat. Naruto mendengar dengan khidmat, jika pamannya itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ketika pertarungan mereka berdua 200 tahun yang lalu, bagaimana begitu beraninya pemuda itu menghajarnya, juga teknik-teknik yang dimilikinya. Tapi Naruto balas bukan karena itu pamannya menyukai pemuda itu, melainkan karena sifat polos juga sisi hangat dari Regulus, membuat sang Wyvern mengakui jika itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Sigh, mungkin benar kata pamannya Hypnos, jika dirinya di takdirkan menjadi Dewa Curhat, tapi masa bodohlah, dia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang yang di dekatnya kesusahan. Naruto bertanya kepada paman Gold Saintnya, Sisyphus, kenapa tidak menyetujui hubungan Regulus dengan hakim neraka itu. Sesuai yang di perkiraannya, Gold Saint Sagittarius itu tidak setuju karena umur keponakannya itu masih terlalu muda untuk pacaran. Karena Naruto juga gerah dengan cerita para Gold Saint lain tentang perang dingin antara mereka berdua, yang menurutnya sangat tidak lucu jika memulai Holy War Keempat karena kedua pasangan yang tidak di restui atau akan terjadi kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang pernah dia baca ceritanya selama di dimensi itu, versi Santuary yang ujung-ujungnya paman dan kakaknya, Rhadamanthys dan Regulus bunuh diri bersama. Sebagai seorang pengguna Gold Cloth Dewi Keadilan Astrea, yang konon menurut mitologi adalah Dewi yang selalu meluruskan semua masalah menjadi lebih baik, diam-diam dia kembali ke Santuary, dan bertemu dengan mereka semua, termasuk pamannya itu. Setelah melakukan tawar-menawar (?) akhirnya Sisyphus menerima juga hubungan mereka berdua, tapi tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar norma, sebelum usia Regulus sudah memadai. Regulus tentu saja melompat bahagia, dan semua dunia menyaksikan singa muda abad 18 itu mencium membabi buta wajah kekasihnya, membuat Sisyphus marah, memisahkan secara paksa, dan menceramahi keponakannya itu seperti guru kesayangannya mendarma, sedangkan Rhada membatu karena menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari sang pujaan hati, tapi setelahnya wajahnya merona merah, membuat Manigoldo, Kardia, Milo, Deathmask, Minos juga Aiacos menggodanya, dan mengucap selamat kepadanya. Masalah Manigoldo dengan pamannya Thanatospun akhirnya di selesaikan dengan damai, di ketahui karena Thanatos yang cemburu, melihat Manigoldo yang dekat dengan seorang wanita, padahal gurunya itu hanya ngobrol biasa saja. Ayah angkatnya marah jika tidak bilang-bilang berkunjung ke Santuary, tapi dirinya menjelaskan jika ini karena desakan guru-gurunya yang sudah gerah dengan perang dingin, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Holy War tersebut. Manigoldo menggodanya jika dirinya sudah bisa menerima orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menyukai sesama jenis, membuat Naruto mendengus ke arah guru narsisnya itu, tapi akhirnya dirinya tertawa bersama dengan guru-gurunya tersebut. Mengingat kejadian yang di alami beberapa minggu lalu membuat dirinya terkekeh pelan, apalagi mengingat hakim Griffin yang sudah di terima cintanya oleh Albafica, tapi jika berani mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, pamannya itu akan menerima serangan 'kasih sayang' mawar-mawar gurunya itu.

" Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Lee yang sejak awal melihat sahabatnya itu yang bisa di katakan bahagia itu, juga senyum-senyum kecil terhias di wajahnyapun akhirnya bertanya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, terlihat wajahnya yang berubah tenang seperti biasanya. Tidak berlangsung lama, mereka akhirnya sampai juga di rumah tempat Tazuna berada, yang sang tuan rumah mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk. Tsunami yang ada di dalam menyambut mereka semua dengan tangan terbuka, tapi terkejut melihat ada dua ninja Kiri yang mengikuti rombongan ayahnya itu. Naruto masuk, naik ke atas, ruang tamu tersebut. Mencari tempat yang menurutnya enak, akhirnya dirinya duduk bersila di pojok kiri, sedangkan yang lainpun duduk beristirahat di sana.

" Jadi, apa boleh saya mulai bertanya?" katanya membuka suara, membuat Zabuza dan Haku saling menatap, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang duduk bersila itu.

" Apapun." kata Haku walaupun agak ragu apa yang akan di tanya oleh sulung Namikaze itu.

" Kenapa kalian bekerja kepada Gatou?" pertanyaan pertama di lontarkan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Semua orang menatap ke arah Zabuza dan Haku yang masih tenang.

" Karena kami membutuhkan dana." jawab Zabuza tenang, membuat Naruto diam, mendengar perkataan pria tersebut.

" Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

" Untuk keperluan hidup kami." jawabnya masih tenang. Naruto yang menggunakan cosmonya melingkari tubuh Zabuza, mengecek apa dia bohong atau tidak.

" Kehidupan kalian berdua atau dana untuk perang?" tanyanya membuat Zabuza dan Haku tersentak mendengarnya, membuat Kakashi dan Gai yang mendengar pun menatap serius pembicaraan tersebut.

" Sebelum kami kemari di sini, ayahku bilang jika Kirigakure sedang mengalami perang saudara. Pertama, ayahku heran kenapa Tazuna mengambil misi rank rendah dengan tujuan ke Kiri, karena itu, ayahku meminta penjelasan pasti kepada pria tua itu." kata Naruto masih dalam mode meditasinya, membuat Zabuza dan Haku terdiam.

" Kedua, saya merasakan aura dari kera bernama Zabuza, sepertinya memiliki dendam kepada Kakashi-sensei, dan juga, dari kalimat saat mengucapkan 'Sharingan', terdengar seperti menghina." lanjutnya membuat tampa sadar, Zabuza mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam diam, membuat Kakashi yang tidak jauh darinya memperhatikan kejadian tersebut.

" Jadi, boleh saya tahu, apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?" tanyanya tenang, membuat Zabuza menghembuskan nafas lelah, sedikit melirik ke arah Haku yang menatap kosong ke arah Naruto.

" Aku benci dengan pengguna Sharingan, karena orang tersebut telah berani mengontrol Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura." katanya membuat semua orang kecuali Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Sasuke, karena ini menyangkut dengan klannya.

" Gara-gara orang itu pula, para pengguna kekkei genkei di basmi semua di Kirigakure. Kami berdua bergabung dalam pasukan Rebellion yang di pimpin oleh Mei-sama, pengguna kekkei genkei Yoton." lanjutnya sedikit melirik ke arah Haku kembali.

" Sharingan, jadi karena pengguna mata iblis itu, pemimpin kalian di kendalikan olehnya di jadikan boneka." kata Naruto membuat Zabusa yang mendengarnya mengangguk.

" Benar sekali. Karena itulah, aku berpikir jika aku berhasil membunuh Kakashi, pengguna Sharingan, atau klan Uchiha lainnya, maka aku bisa membunuh orang yang berani mengendalikan Yondaime-sama." katanya membuat semua orang terdiam mendengarnya.

' Saat mendapati pembelajaran dari Asmita-sama dan Shaka-sama, orang yang terkena ilusi, otak sang korban di jerati oleh jeratan berduri, sehingga korbannya tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Cara melepaskan orang yang terkena ilusi dengan membunuh sang pengguna, atau dengan teknik mental yang melebihi ilusi tersebut.' batin Naruto, tapi kemudian dirinya tersadar akan sesuatu.

" Maaf, walaupun pemimpin kalian di kendalikan, tapi sepertinya kamu masih menghormatinya. Jika saya boleh tahu, kenapa?" tanyanya membuat Zabuza menghembuskan nafas.

" Yagura-sama adalah Mizukage yang hebat, walaupun di usia muda. Dia juga menghapus tentang ujian chuunin yang di lakukan dengan membantai semua rekan satu angkatan, karena menurutnya sangat tidak manusiawi, tapi setelah di kendalikan oleh Uchiha keparat itu, entah kenapa ujian tersebut di buat kembali, dan memerintahkan semua shinobi untuk membunuh semua pengguna kekkei genkei." geramnya membuat Sasuke yang mendengar tersinggung dengan nama klannya yang di hina, sedangkan Neji menahannya agar tidak melakukan tindakkan gegabah. Naruto yang mendengar mengangguk sekali, lalu melanjutkan meditasinya.

" Jadi, tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya bergabung dengan Gatou adalah untuk membunuhnya, dan mengambil alih perusahannya?" tanyanya membuat Zabuza dan Haku mengangguk.

" Benar sekali. Kami berencana untuk membunuhnya, dan mengambil semua aset-aset perusahaanya untuk keperluan pasukan rebellion yang sekarang benar-benar membutuhkan dana perang." jawab Haku membuat Naruto mengangguk.

" Kalau saya boleh tahu, kera yang bernama Yagura itu ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" tanyanya membuat Zabuza dan Haku mengerutkan kening, juga orang-orang yang ada di sanapun bingung.

" Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Haku tidak mengerti.

" Jawab saja." katanya, membuat Haku menatap ke arah Zabuza sejenak, dimana pria itu mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze itu.

" Yagura-sama memiliki rambut berwarna hijau lumut, tinggi sekitar 165 cm, bermata ungu, lalu ada luka jahitan vertikal di pipi kirinya." jelas Haku, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam. Semua orang menunggu jawaban yang di keluarkan oleh sulung Namikaze itu, tapi sepertinya pemuda tersebut masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

" Sepertinya, Naruto-kun sedang bermeditasi." kata Tenten membuka suara setelah hampir satu jam tidak ada balasan dari putra sulung Hokage tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka di kejutkan oleh sosok tubuh Naruto yang terangkat ke udara, yang setelahnya pemuda tersebut menghilang di hadapan mereka semua.

" Naruto!?" seru Lee, Gai, dan Kakashi yang melihat sosok pemuda tersebut menghilang di hadapan mereka. Kedua Jounin itulangsung bangkit, yang dimana Kakashi langsung mengigit jempolnya, melakukan handseal dengan cepat, yang langsung meletakan tangannya yang jempolnya di gigit ke lantai.

 **" Kuchiyose no Jutsu."** katanya yang langsung saja muncul asap putih di hadapan mereka semua, dimana yang di gantikan oleh 8 anjing dengan bermacam-macam warna, rupa juga ukuran.

" Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya anjing kecil yang ada di atas kepala anjing hitam berukuran paling besar di kelompoknya.

" Aku ingin kalian mencari keberadaan Naruto-sama, Pakkun." kata Kakashi serius.

" Apa ada contoh barang yang dimiliki Naruto-sama?" tanya Pakkun membuat Kakashi tersentak, mengingat jika Naruto tidak membawa apapun. Jounin tersebut terduduk lemas mendengar usahanya akan sia-sia, dan lagi, dirinya tidak bisa menemukan sulung Namikaze itu dengan medeteksi cakranya.

" Kita tunggu saja di sini. Mungkin Naruto mencari suasana baru bermeditasi." nilai Gai, walaupun dirinya kurang yakin dengan jawabannya itu, dan mereka semua terdiam, menunggu kembalinya putra dari Yondaime tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap, dimana terlihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela ruangan itu, tempat desa Kirigakure berada. Mata ungunya terlihat kosong, juga wajahnya tidak memiliki ekspresi, seperti seseorang yang telah mati.

" Jadi, kamu kera yang bernama Yagura." terdengar suara seseorang membuat pemuda bernama Yagura itu tersentak, membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya, yang kemudian berhenti beberapa meter di depannya.

" Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Menurut rumor, kau mengalahkan semua pasukan Iwa yang menyerang Konoha." kata Yagura kosong, dimana Naruto yang mendengar hanya terdiam. Dengan kedua matanya tertutup, dirinya bisa melihat jika di bayangan sosok Yagura, ada sosok pria bertopeng dengan jubah hitam, yang dimana topeng spiral itu ada lubang di bagian mata kirinya, memperlihatkan Sharingan yang berputar dengan tenang di sana.

" Hmm, jadi kamu yang mengendalikan Yagura, ternyata. Kera rendahan sepertimu akan saya keluarkan dari dalam tubuh pemuda ini." katanya yang kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, terlihat telapak tangannya yang membentuk Murda Budha Karana juga di belakang pemuda tersebut muncul teratai raksasa yang mekar, membuat Yagura bingung melihatnya.

 _ **" Ten Bu Hou Rin."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba di sekeliling mereka berdua muncul lukisan-lukisan Budha yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut. Lantai tempat mereka berdua berpijak pun menghilang, di gantikan dengan jurang kosong, dengan di bawahnya lukisan-lukisan Budha juga. Yagura juga sosok manusia bertopeng yang ada di dalam tubuhnya menatap sekeliling, dimana semuanya hanya ada lukisan-lukisan Budha saja.

" Apa ini? Tempat apa ini?" tanya Yagura tajam, membuat Naruto yang mendengar tersenyum kecil, yang kemudian tangannya yang sebelumnya membentuk murda itu, perlahan-lahan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Yagura.

" Ini adalah dunia buatanku. Kau sudah terkurung ke dalam ilusiku, dan sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, kera. Rasa sakit yang di terima tubuh pemuda ini akan kamu rasakan juga." katanya tenang membuat Yagura membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Apa yang harus saya hilangkan? Hmm, indra pengecap, lepas." katanya dimana terlihat garis keemasan tipis yang menembak cepat ke arah mulut Yagura, membuat Mizukage muda itu terpental ke belakang sangat kuat, yang kemudian menabrak dinding lukisan Budha itu sampai retak. Tubuh Yagura perlahan-lahan terjatuh ke lantai lukisan Budha, kemudian dirinya mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang berjalan mendekati ke aranya. Yagura membuka mulut, dimana yang sebenarnya dia memaki marah, tapi tersadar, karena tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" Sekarang, indra pengecapmu sudah saya cabut, dan kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepata kata apapun, dengan kata lain, kau sekarang bisu, kera." kata Naruto tenang, membuat Yagura juga sosok pria bertopeng yang ada di dalam tubuhnya terbelalak. Terasa teringat sesuatu, Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Yagura yang melakukan segel tangan, tapi pada saat segel selesai, dirinya tidak bisa mengucapkan nama ninjutsu yang dirinya keluarkan.

' Kalau tidak salah, kera ini di kendalikan oleh kera dengan bermata Sharingan. Hmm, jika saya menghilangkan indra penglihatannya, maka kera ini akan bebas.' batinnya yang kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Yagura lagi, membuat pemuda tersebut terbelalak.

" Indra penglihatan, lepas." katanya yang dimana terlihat garis emas tipis mengarah dengan cepat ke dahi Mizukage muda itu, membuat Yagura terbelalak kedua matanya, dimana di kedua mata ungunya terlihat tiga tomo yang berputar cepat, tapi perlahan-lahan menghilang, juga sosok pria bertopeng itu menghilang dari dalam tubuh Mizukage tersebut. Yagura akhirnya tersadar, membuat Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum kecil.

" Sepertinya ilusi dari kera bermata Sharingan itu sudah hilang. Sebaiknya saya kembalikan indranya." katanya yang lalu menembakkan dua garis ke dahi, juga ke dalam mulut Yagura, membuat pemuda tersebut terpental kembali, menabrak tembok lukisan Budha yang ada di sana. Yagura perlahan-lahan mencoba menegakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah sekeliling, hanya lukisan-lukisan Budha yang ada di sana.

" Di-dimana a-aku?" tanya Yagura, merintih kesakitan, merasa kepalanya pusing, lalu mata ungunya menatap ke arah Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Apa kamu mengingat sesuatu, kera?" tanya sulung Namikaze itu tenang, membuat Yagura yang mendengar perkataannya berkedip dua kali, setelah menyadari, kedutan kesal langsung muncul di dahinya.

" SIAPA YANG KERA!? SIAPA KAU HAH!? AKU INI MIZUKAGE KEEMPAT YAGURA!?" serunya marah, sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah tenangnya.

" Jangan banyak omong. Terakhir kali, apa yang kau ingat, kera." katanya tenang, walaupun tangannya gatal ingin mengirim pemuda di depannya ke Underworld. Yagura yang masih kesal akhirnya tersadar, dimana dirinya mengingat kejadian dengan seseorang bermata Sharingan yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, mengendalikannya.

" Akhirnya kau ingat juga kera. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan desamu?" kata Naruto membuat Yagura menggeleng.

" Me-menang apa yang terjadi selama aku di kendalikan?" tanya Yagura membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ke langit, terlihat lukisan-lukisan Budha yang melayang di sana.

" Kau memerintahkan semua ninjamu untuk membunuh semua orang yang memiliki kekkei genkei. Sekarang, desamu sangat kacau." jawabnya membuat Yagura membulatkan kedua matanya.

" A-ap-pa.." katanya tidak percaya, yang kemudian Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Apa kau mengenal kera bernama Mei-sama?" tanyanya membuat Yagura tersentak.

" Mei? Apa maksudmu Mei Terumi? Dia adalah shinobi yang hebat yang di miliki Kirigakure. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah pengguna kekkei genkei Yoton." jelasnya membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

" Dia adalah pemimpin pasukan Rebellion. Dan sebentar, saya merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhmu. Sesuatu kekuatan yang sangat besar." katanya membuat Yagura terkejut. Perlahan-lahan, lukisan-lukisan Budha ciptaan Naruto menghilang, memperlihatkan ruangan dimana tempat mereka awal bertemu. Yagura yang tubuhnya babak belur, bangkit berdiri berhadapan dengan sulung Namikaze tersebut, menatap ke arah Naruto dengan kedua matanya terpejam.

" Kamu bisa merasakan cakra Sanbi di dalam tubuhku?" tanya Yagura membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Jadi, Bijuu juga ada di dalam tubuhmu, kera? Sepertinya saya mengerti kenapa kera bermata Uchiha itu mengendalikanmu. Saya rasa, dia ingin mengambil Bijuu di dalam tubuhmu." katanya tenang, membuat Yagura mengeluarkan kedutan kesal karena di panggil kera oleh pemuda tersebut.

" Sebaiknya, kita bertemu dengan kera bernama Mei itu." kata Naruto membuat Yagura mengangguk setuju, yang kemudian kedua pemuda tersebut berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu berlari terus sampai terlihat pintu keluar, dimana terlihat benyak pasukan yang bertarung satu sama lain.

" HENTIKANNNNNNN!?" teriak Yagura sambil berlari menuju ke arah mereka, diikuti Naruto yang ada di belakangnya, membuat semua orang menghentikan serangan mereka satu sama lain.

" Mizukage-sama!?" seru shinobi-shinobi perintahannya. Mei yang melihat ke arah Yagura yang hampir mendekati ke mereka semua, menatap lekat-lekat ke arah kedua bola matanya, tersentak, karena terlihat hawa kehidupan disana.

" Yagura-sama!?" teriak Mei membuat pasukan rebellion terkejut, terutama Ao yang ada disana. Yagura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mei, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya sampai ketempat mereka semua. Mei berjalan mendekati ke arahnya, melihat Yagura yang menarik nafas banyak-banyak, juga dirinya menatap ke arah Naruto yang ada di samping Kage mereka.

" Siapa dia, Yagura-sama?" tanya Mei membuat Yagura yang nafasnya sudah normal, menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze yang masih tenang.

" Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal." kata Naruto sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah mereka semua, membuat Yagura, Mei, Ao, juga semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Namikaze? Kau putra dari Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage yang di kenal dengan Yellow Flash itu?" tanya Mei tidak percaya, membuat Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Mei, apa benar jika aku memerintahkan untuk membunuh ninja dengan kekkei genkei?" tanya Yagura serius, membuat Mei tersenyum sedih, mengangguk.

" Benar sekali Yagura-sama. Tapi anda tenang saja, kami tahu jika and di kendalikan oleh Uchiha sialan itu. Anda juga membuat negara kita sebagai markas Akatsuki sementara." jelasnya membuat Yagura membulatkan kedua matanya. Tubuh kecil Yagura terjatuh lemas mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut, kepalanya tertunduk lemah, terlihat wajahnya yang murung.

" Sudah berapa banyak pengguna kekkei genkei yang tewas akibat ulahku?" tanyanya lemah.

" Hampir sebagian pengguna kekkei genkei tewas, dan pengguna Hyouton hanya menyisahkan satu orang." jawab Mei membuat Yagura menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Aku bukan Kage yang baik." katanya sedih.

" Tidak Mizukage-sama. Anda di serang tiba-tiba oleh Uchiha misterius itu, membuat anda tidak siap untuk melawannya." kata Ao tidak menyetujui perkataan Kage mereka yang masih muda, bahkan kemampuannya melebih Nidaime Hokage Konoha. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, dimana tiba-tiba terlihat pusaran angin spiral angin yang muncul di sana, tidak lama setelahnya terlihat sosok seseorang dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang ada di sana. Naruto berjalan ke depan, membuat Yagura yang ada di sampingnya menatap kedepan, tersentak menyadari orang misterius tersebut.

" Kau…. Kau yang membuat kekacauan di desaku!?" seru Yagura marah, membuat Mei juga yang lainnya tersentak, menatap ke arah sosok pria misterius tersebut. Yagura langsung bangkit, merentangkan tangan kanannya, dimana tiba-tiba muncul asap putih, yang tidak lama setelahnya tongkat panjang, dengan sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna hijau yang ada di puncaknya. Berlari dengan cepat, dimana dirinya melakukan handseal dengan tangan kirinya.

 **" Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu!?"** serunya yang tiba-tiba saja di belakangnya muncul naga air raksasa, dengan cepat menghantap ke arah sosok pria misterius tersebut, melewati Naruto yang ada di bawahnya, dimana pemuda Namikaze itu berhenti beberapa meter dari pria misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

.

DUARRRR!?

.

.

.

.

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat serangan Yagura mengenai pria tersebut, membuat Mizukage itu menatap tajam ke arah sosok pria itu berdiri.

" Yagura, berdiri di belakangku." kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Mizukage itu menatap kebelakang, tepat dimana pemuda tersebut berdiri. Yagura tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya dia melakukannya. Naruto menatap tenang dimana serangan yang di keluarkan Yagura sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok pria misterius itu berdiri tenang, membuat Yagura, Mei, juga semua shinobi Kiri yang melihatnya membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Ternyata seperti itu cara kerja mata milikmu kera." kata Naruto tenang, sedangkan pria misterius tersebut masih terdiam.

" Saya memang sudah tahu, jika saya mengembalikan kefungsian kedua indra kera hijau ini, maka indra milikmupun akan kembali lagi." lanjutnya membuat Yagura juga semua ninja Kirigakure terkejut mendengarnya. Pria misterius itu mengeluarkan suara kekehan pelan, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi tawa jahat yang begitu besar.

" Ternyata kau menyadarinya." katanya yang kemudian terlihat benang cakra tipis yang menyambung antara jari telunjuk kanan pria itu dengan jari telunjuk kanan Yagura. Dengan cepat, Yagura langsung memutuskan benang cakra tersebut, kemudian pemuda itu menatap nyalang ke arah pria itu.

" Kau…." geramnya tapi Naruto menatap ke arahnya, untuk tidak berbicara. Sulung Namikaze itu berjalan beberapa langka kedepan, yang setelahnya dirinya berhenti beberapa meter di depan pria misterius tersebut.

" Saya sudah tahu tujuan kamu mengendalikan kera hijau itu, dan saya tidak akan tinggal diam saja." katanya tenang, yang kemudian tampa di sadari orang-orang, dia membakar cosmo yang cukup besar.

" Teknik apapun yang kamu miliki, saya tidak peduli, karena itu tidak akan bekerja untuk saya, termasuk teknik matamu itu." katanya lagi, yang kemudian Naruto membuka kedua kakinya selebar bahu, kedua tangannya yang di kepal kuat, dengan kedua sikunya di tarik ke dalam kuat. Rambut panjang juga jubahnya berkibar ke udara dengan gagahnya, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut, termaksud pria misterius tersebut.

 _ **" Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha!?"**_ serunya yang langsung meninjukkan kedua tangannya kedepan, yang tiba-tiba saja dari kedua kepalan tinjunya itu muncul naga-naga hijau yang sangat panjang, diikuti naga-naga hijau lainnya di belakang pemuda tersebut mengarah ke sosok pria misterius. Pria itu membulatkan, yang kemudian tiba-tiba dirinya terhisap ke dalam lingkaran vortex yang muncul dari mata kanannya, sedangkan Naruto yang masih dalam posisinya diam. Menegakkan tubuhnya, sulung Namikaze itu menegakkan kepalanya menatap ke atas gedung, membuat Yagura yang ada di sampingnya mengikuti arah pandang pemuda tersebut, tersentak.

" Ternyata kemampuan yang kau miliki sesuai dengan rumornya heh, Namikaze." kata pria misterius tersebut, tepatnya berdiri di atas gedung kantor Mizukage. Yagura yang mendengar perkataan pria itu menggertakan giginya, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Naruto agar tidak gegabah.

" Dari pakaianmu, kau adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki, juga kau memiliki mata Sharingan. Apa kau ini kera yang berhianat dengan klan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto tenang, sedangkan pria misterius tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Berhianat? Merekalah yang menhianatiku!? Aku tidak di percayai oleh mereka untuk memimpin mereka semua." serunya tapi kedua matanya terbelalak, dimana Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

" Saya tidak peduli dengan kehidupanmu. Saya akan membunuh siapapun yang memiliki ikatan dengan Akatsuki." kata Naruto dingin, dimana terlihat tangan kirinya membentuk murda Budha Virtaka, yang langsung saja tubuh pria tersebut melanyang ke udara, juga seluruh tubuhnya yang merasahkan hantaman-hantaman keras, membuat kedua matanya terbelalak. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya menghadap ke atas, menghadap dimana pria misterius tersebut melayang. Tangan kanannya di luruskan seperti membentuk pedang, yang langsung saja di kibasnya ke udara dengan cepat.

 _ **" Excalibur."**_ katanya yang kemudian muncul garis kibasan horizontal emas mengarah cepat ke arah pria tersebut. Menyadari ada serangan yang muncul, pria itu langsung melakukan teknik Jikukan miliknya, tapi sebagian tangan kirinya tertebas terkena excalibur milik sulung Namikaze tersebut. Naruto merasakan keberadaan pria misterius tersebut sejenak, yang setelahnya dirinya mengetahui jika pria itu sudah pergi jauh. Yagura melakukan shinshui, yang kemudian dirinya muncul di samping sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau merasakan keberadaan Uchiha Madara?" tanya Yagura membuat Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya.

" Jadi kera itu bernama Uchiha Madara?" tanyanya membuat Yagura mengangguk, kali ini dirinya tidak jengkel dengan sebutan tersebut.

" Benar. Sebelum terkena genjutsu, aku sempat melawan dengannya sebentar, dan dia menyebut dirinya Uchiha Madara." jawabnya membuat Naruto terdiam, lalu kemudian dirinya merasakan orang-orang muncul di sekelilingnya.

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Saya masih harus melakukan misi di tempatku berada." kata Naruto yang sebelum Yagura menanyakkan dimana misi pemuda itu jalankan, sulung Namikaze itu sudah hilang dengan teknik teleport miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Tazuna, Kakashi dan Gai tidak bisa tenang dengan kepergian mendadak putra dari Kage mereka, apalagi Gai. Pria berpakaian serba hijau itu sudah berjanji kepada Hokage mereka tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu bertarung sendiri, juga di percayakan untuk menjaganya. Apalagi Naruto yang tidak memiliki sistem cakra, jadi sangat sulit untuk mendeteksi keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Lee pun duduk tidak tenang di tempatnya, karena sahabatnya yang menghilang entah kemana. Neji yang dengan mata Byakugan aktif, mencari sulung Namikaze itu sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu tersentak, karena melihat seseorang berjalan mendekati ruma tempat mereka berada.

" Naruto kembali." kata pemuda Hyuga itu, membuat Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Tenten, juga yang lainnya tersentak. Kakashi berjalan mendekati ke pemuda tersebut, meminta penjelasan, tapi pintu rumah Tazuna terbuka, terlihat Naruto berjalan masuk, yang sebelumnya dirinya menutup pintu kembali. Pemuda itu tersadar jika dirinya di lihatin oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

" Maafkan saya. Tadi saya meditasi di luar, karena suasana di sini terlalu mencekam. Jadi, saya mencari suasana yang cukup tenang." katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah mereka semua. Kakashi dan Gai menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata dugaan mereka benar jika sulung Namikaze itu sedang bermeditasi.

" Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Lagipula, itu bukan salahmu jika ingin ke tempat yang lebih tenang." kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, yang kemudian sulung Namikaze tersebut meluruskan tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil ke arah pria Hatake tersebut. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Zabuza dan Haku berada, membuat kedua ninja Kiri itupun menatap ke arahnya.

" Saya sudah cukup dengan informasi kalian berdua. Sebaiknya kalian kembali, dan saran saya, kalian sebaiknya menuntaskan tugas kalian untuk menyingkirkan kera Gatou tersebut. Saya rasa dia tidak berguna di desa ini, karena membuat penduduk desa ini menderita, bukan membuat desa ini maju." katanya yang lalu naik ke atas ruang tamu, berjalan ke pojokkan ruangan, duduk bersila disana, yang kemudian dirinya masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya diam, termasuk Zabuza dan Haku yang membatu mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut, yang seperti mengusir mereka.

" Apa-apaan dia?! Hilang tiba-tiba dan sekarang muncul di hadapan kita semua seperti mengusir orang!?" seru Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap sulung Namikaze itu.

" Tenangkan dirimu Uchiha!? Kau bisa di tuntun jika melukai putra dari Yondaime-sama." kata Neji menenangkan Uchiha bungsu itu, sedangkan Sasuke menatap murka ke arahnya.

" Dia itu brengsek kau tahu, Hyuga!? Memanggil kita dengan kera!? Memang kita tidak ada nama apa!?" bentak Sasuke membuat Neji memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafas panjang. Baru saja Sasuke hampir menerjangnya, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Tazuna di kedor keras, membuat semua semua orang kecuali Naruto, terkejut.

" Zabuza-sama!? Zabuza-sama!?" seru suara seseorang di balik pintu itu membuat Zabuza dan Haku tersentak. Pria dengan pedang besar itu berlari kecil ke arah pintu, yang kemudian dirinya membuka, terlihat dua ninja Kiri yang berdiri di sana dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

" Zabuza-sama!? Mizukage-sama sudah kembali seperti semula." kata ninja Kiri tersebut, terlihat pancaran bahagia di kedua wajah mereka, membuat Zabuza yang mendengarnya membulatkan kedua matanya. Haku yang mendengar berita tersbeut terbelalak, dengan cepat dirinya bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati ke arah mereka bertiga, diikuti Kakashi juga Gai, karena kedua Jounin Konoha itu tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

" Apa maksudmu dengan Mizukage-sama yang sadar?" tanya Zabuza serius, dimana dirinya tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Benar Zabuza-sama. Yagura-sama sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda misterius dengan armor emas, berambut pirang panjang dengan kedua matanya tertutup menyelamatkan Yagura-sama!?" jawab ninja Kiri tersebut membuat semua orang yang mendengar terkejut. Salah satu ninja Kiri itu menyadari sosok Naruto yang bersemedi di pojok ruangan, menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze itu dnegan senyum bahagia.

" Itu dia pemuda misterius yang menyelamatkan Yagura-sama, Zabusa-sama!? Namikaze Naruto!? Dia menyelamatkan Yagura-sama dari kendali pria bermata Sharingan itu.!?" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang bermeditasi.

" Berisik!? Diam!?" terdengar suara dingin juga menusuk dari sulung Namikaze itu karena terganggu dengan keributan yang mereka buat, membuat ninja Kiri itu mentup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, juga semua orang yang tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Zabusa dengan cepat menarik kedua ninja itu, yang sebelumnya mereka mendengar 'Jelaskan semuanya dari awal', berlalu di sana, diikuti Haku yang sangat penasaran dengan kejadian tersebut. Gai dan Kakashi saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian kedua Jounin itu menatap ke arah Naruto yang bermeditasi dengan tenang. Lee menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu, berjalan mendekatinya, duduk di dekat sulung Namikaze yang tenang bermeditasi.

" Naruto, apa itu benar?" tanya Lee kepada sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada jawaban yang di keluarkan dari sulung Namikaze itu, karena dirinya masih tenang dengan dunianya, sedangkan Lee menunggu sabar jawaban yang akan di lontarkan sahabatnya tersebut. Sasuke yang selama ini sudah muak dengan perilaku putra Hokage itu langsung saja berjalan cepat ke arahnya, siap melayangkan tijuannya ke arah pemuda tersebut. Tampa di sangkah, Naruto membuka kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Sasuke yang terkejut, juga semua orang yang menyaksikanpun kaget. Tiba-tiba saja, dari kedua saffire Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, yang langsung saja mementalkan Sasuke kuat ke udara, membuat atap rumah Tazuna hancur, juga tubuh Sasuke jika di lihat jelas tubuhnya terluka parah dan mulutnya memuntahkan darah.

.

.

.

BYURRRRRRRRR!?

.

.

.

Terdengar ceburan air yang cukup keras beberapa meter dari rumah Tazuna, membuat semua orang yang mendengar suara ceburan air itu tahu, jika itu adalah Sasuke. Naruto kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, yang setelahnya dirinya bangkit, berjalan melewati sahabatnya itu, tapi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

" Nanti akan saya jelaskan kepadamu Lee. Jadi, tolong bersabarlah." katanya, lalu wajahnya menghadap ke arah Tazuna dan Tsunami, membuat sang tuan rumah tersentak.

" Maafkan atas kelakuan saya Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san. Saya akan menggantinya dengan uang yang sudah saya kumpulkan dari misi-misi sebelumnya." katanya sambil membungkuk, membuat Tsunami dan Tazuna menggeleng cepat mendengarnya.

" Ti-tidak perlu!? Kamu tidak perlu mengganti kerusakkan rumah kami. Itu bukan hal yang besar." kata Tazuna sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih membungkukkan badanya. Gai berjalan mendekati ke arah anak didiknya itu, menepuk pundah pemuda tersbeut pelan, membuat Naruto sedikit memiringkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah gurunya.

" Sudah Naruto, ini bukan salahmu. Sasuke-kun dan kamu memang tidak cocok sejak awal, dan karena dia jengkel denganmu. Mungkin karena dia emosi jika dirinya bersama denganmu." kata Gai membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak, yang kemudian dirinya menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Siapa suruh kera itu dekat-dekat denganku. Jika benci denganku, tinggal menjauh saja. Saya juga tidak suka dengannya." jawab Naruto membuat Gai tersenyum sabar, begitupula Kakashi yang hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Gai lalu menatap ke arah Tazuna dan Tsunami sebagai tuan rumah.

" Maafkan tingkah murid didik kami. Aku akan memperbaiki apa yang rusak di rumah kalian." kata Gai membuat Tazuna yang ingin menolak, tapi melihat sorat mata Gai yang seperti memaksa, mau tidak mau pria tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya, mengangguk paham.

" Baiklah. Terima kasih." katanya sambil tersenyum lemah, membuat Gai mengacuhkan jempolnya kepada pria tua tersebut, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang di sampingnya.

" Saya permisi dulu, dan maafkan saya Gai-sensei." kata Naruto membuat Gai mengangguk, menepuk pundak murid didiknya itu, yang kemudian sulung Namikaze itu pergi keluar, meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

" Jadi, seperti itu kemampuan kedua mata Naruto." kata Kakashi setelah melihat kepergian putra sulung senseinya itu. Kakashi lalu meninggakan ruangan itu, mencari Sasuke yang takutnya hanyut entah kemana, meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

" Jika Naruto-kun membuka kedua matanya, akan terjadi hal seperti itu ya?" tanya Tenten entah kepada siapa, karena tidak seorangpun menjawab pertanyaan gadis cina itu.

Bersama Naruto, sulung Namikaze itu berjalan ke dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari sana. Pemuda itu mencari tempat yang menurutnya cukup bagus, lalu dirinya duduk bersila di sana, yang kemudian dirinya melakukan meditasi di sana. Beberapa selang waktu, dia merasakan ada beberapa orang yang mengawasinya, tapi sulung Namikaze itu mengacuhkannya. Suara derap kaki berjalan mendekati ke arah pemuda itu, terlihat Zabuza dan Haku yang muncul di sana. Kedua ninja Kiri itu berhenti beberapa meter dari depan sulung Namikaze itu, sedangkan pemuda tersebut masih tenang dalam meditasinya. Angin berhembus di sana, menyebabkan rambut hitam Haku menari mengikuti arah angin, begitupula rambut emas sulung Namikaze tersebut. Zabusa menarik nafas sejenak, dirinya yang memiliki harga diri tinggi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seseorang, begitu bingung harus melakukan apa.

" Tidak perlu terima kasih." kata Naruto membuka suara, membuat Zabuza dan Haku tersentak mendengarnya. Kedua ninja Kiri itu menatap ke arah sulung Namikaze yang masih dalam posisi meditasinya, terlihat kelinci-kelinci yang mengeliling pemuda tersebut.

" Pemimpin desa kalian sudah aman. Kera bernama Uchiha Madara itu sudah tidak mengontrolnya lagi." lanjutnya membuat mereka berdua masih terdiam. Zabuza yang di juliki Demon Mist Kirigakure itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia membungkukkan badannya kepada orang lain, dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

" Terima kasih, Namikaze Naruto. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kamu bisa menyelamatkan Mizukage-sama dari kendali Uchiha bangsat itu, tapi berkat dirimu, perang saudara yang di alami oleh desa kami akhirnya berakhir. Korban-korban yang kami perkirakan akan banyak berjatuhan pun terhenti karena pertolonganmu." katanya tulus, membuat Haku juga melakukan hal yang sama, membungkukkan badannya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Terima kasih Namikaze Naruto-sama. Jika bukan pertolonganmu, saya tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Saya yang merupakan pengguna kekkei genkei, atau satu-satunya pengguna kekei genkei Hyouton yang selamat dari pembataian, juga mewakili dari semua pengguna kekkei genkei, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikkan anda, dan lagi, anda menyelamatkan Yagura-sama dari pengontrolan Uchiha tersebut." kata Haku panjang lebar. Kedua ninja Kiri itu masih belum meluruskan tubuh mereka, menunggu ucapan apapun yang di lontarkan oleh sulung Namikaze itu.

" Luruskan tubuh kalian berdua." katanya setelah hampir lima belas menit tidak membuka suara. Zabusa dan Haku melakukan apa yang di bilang pemuda tersebut, menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih dalam posisi meditasinya.

" Saya akan bertindak jika hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang benar. Saya hanya melakukan jika saya mau, dan jika tidak, saya tidak peduli." lanjutnya membuat kedua ninja Kiri itu terdiam mendengarnya, tapi tidak bagi Haku. Pemuda yang lebih tua dari sulung Namikaze itu tahu, jika pemuda di hadapannya itu memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan semua perkataannya. Walaupun mulutnya selalu memanggil orang kera, tapi dirinya yakin jika sebenarnya sulung Namikaze itu sangat peduli dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Cuma, orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya harus memiliki kesabaran yang sangat ekstra jika berada di samping pemuda itu, karena dia pasti akan mengacuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan masuk ke dalam dunia sendiri, tidak peduli dimanapun.

" Saya memiliki satu permintaan." kata Naruto membuat Zabuza juga Haku tersentak mendengarnya.

" Apapun itu." kata Zabuza pasti, karena dirinya yakin ini adalah permintaan sebagai dirinya menolong Kage mereka.

" Saya ingin kalian menyelamatkan desa ini. Desa ini sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Dan saya ingin juga, kalian mengambil alih perusahan kera Gatou itu. Saya tidak peduli dengan cara apa yang kalian lakukan, asalkan desa ini bisa terbebas dari kemiskinan juga penjajahan." katanya membuat Zabuza terdiam mendengar kalimat dari pemuda tersebut. Membuang nafasnya sedikit kasar, pria tersebut tersenyum tipis di balik perban yang menutupi wajah bawahnya.

" Tentu saja. Aku juga sudah muak dengan pria kurcaci itu dan rencanapun akan aku bunuh dia. Aku memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk menyingkirkannya, dan Yagura-sama pasti akan setuju dengan pendapatku ini." jawabnya membuat sulung Namikaze itu mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

" Kalau tidak ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan lagi, segeralah pergi." kata Naruto acuh, membuat Zabuza mendengus geli, sedangkan Haku terkekeh pelan mendengar sifat tidak peduli sulung Namikaze itu kembali.

" Kami juga akan pergi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." kata Zabusa yang kemudian menghilang dalam mode shinshui, diikuti Haku yang sebelumnya memberi senyum tipis ke arah sulung Namikaze tersebut. Merasakan kedua ninja Kiri itu sudah pergi, Naruto sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya. Dirinya memang taat kepada pengajaran yang kedua guru kesayangannya berikan, 'menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuan'. Kedua gurunya memang memiliki sifat acuh dan tidak peduli sama seperti dirinya, bahkan mungkin dirinya masih kalah dengan sifat seperti itu, jika di bandingkan oleh kedua gurunya. Kedua gurunya memang tidak menyukai keramaian, juga membuat diri mereka terkenal, walaupun kedua gurunya itu membuat mereka terkenal secara tidak langsung. Dirinyapun mengikuti sifat seperti gurunya, dan sekarang, diapun terkenal secara tidak langsung, sama seperti kedua gurunya itu.

" Menyusahkan saja." itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang Namikaze sulung itu, yang kemudian dirinya kembali ke dunianya sendiri, bermeditasi dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Di kantor Mizukage, terlihat Yagura yang sedang sekarang duduk di kursi kebesaraannya itu, melihat semua laporan-laporan yang di berikan kepada Mei. Mizukage muda itu hanya menggeleng kepala, melihat semua laporan yang di terimanya, melletakkan map tersebut kasar, memijit keningnya. Dia tidak menyangkah, selama dia di kendalikan, desanya hampir, tidak, tapi benar-benar rusak. Kelaparan, kemiskinan, perdangangan gelap, dan hal-hal lainnya ada di desanya, dan lagi, markas Akatsuki pernah ada di desanya ini. Lalu anggota terakhir ninja dari klan Hoshigaki, Kisame Hoshigake lari menjadi missing nin, dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, membuat semakin kacau saja desanya.

" Uchiha…. Madara…" geramnya menyebut nama orang yang telah berani mengendalikannya. Pintu ruangannya di ketuk seseorang, yang kemudian Yagura menyuruh orang tersebut masuk. Terlihat Mei yang masuk ke dalam, setelah menutup pintu, dirinya masuk berjalan mendekati Yagura.

" Mizukage-sama, ini adalah laporan lain yang datang." katanya sambil menyerahkan tumpukkan map ke meja kerja pemuda tersbeut. Yagura yang melihat tumpukkan laporan itu mengerang lelah.

" Argh!? Kenapa banyak sekali laporan yang datang!?" erangnya membuat Mei terkekeh merdu mendengarnya.

" Ne~, ne~. Sebaiknya selesaikan semua laporanmu, Yagu-chan~." katanya menggoda membuat Yagura mencibir mendengarnya.

" Jangan kamu panggil aku seperti itu. Aku ini Kagemu, Mei." katanya tidak suka membuat Mei terkekeh, lalu dirinya mengambil beberapa tumpukkan map yang ada di meja Kage muda itu, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati sofa, duduk di sana, dan meletakkan map-map tersebut di meja depannya.

" Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan beberapa tumpukkan laporan ini." kata wanita cantik tersebut sambil memberikan senyum tipis, membuat Yagura sedikit terteguh mendengarnya. Yagura menghembuskan nafas pelan, menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dengan wanita di depannya itu.

" Maafkan aku Mei." katanya lemah membuat Mei yang sedang membaca sebuah laporan menatap ke arah [emimpin mereka. Wanita berambut merah itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, tersenyum kecil.

" Ini bukan salah anda, Mizukage-sama. Pria itu memiliki kekkai Sharingan yang sangat terkenal, jadi saya memaklumi jika anda kalah melawannya, juga kemampuannya yang bisa menstrasparankan tubuhnya. Saya yakin itu merupakan teknik mata yang dimilikinya, jadi wajar jika anda kalah melawannya." kata Mei membuat Yagura semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mei yang melihat perubahan mood Kagenya itu hanya menghembuskan nafas, meletakkan map yang tadi di pegangnya ke meja, sambil jari telunjukknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja itu.

" Yagu-chan, ini sama sekali bukan dirimu. Mana dirimu yang sangat energik? Mana sifatmu yang pantang menyerah? Apa jangan-jangan kamu masih di hipnotis oleh Uchiha itu?" tanya Mei sambil menaiki salah satu alisnya, membuat Yagura mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap kesal ke arah wanita tersebut.

" SEMBARANG!? JIKA DIA BERANI LAGI MENGHIPNOTISKU AKAN AKU BUNUH DIA!?" murka Yagura tidak terima di bilang masih di hinotis membuat Mei menyengir senang.

" Itu Yagu-chan yang aku kenal." katanya menggoda sambil memberikan ciuman jarak jauh menggoda ke pemuda tersebut, membuat Yagura menggurutu kesal.

" Aku bukan anak kecil!?" serunya tidak terima membuat Mei tertawa merdu. Mendengus kasar, Yagura kembali membaca laporan-laporan yang ada di genggamannya. Dirinya teringat lagi dengan putra dari Yondaime Hokage, yang awalnya dia mengira adalah perempuan. Rupa yang begitu cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang keemasan yang sungguh indah, armor emas yang melekat di setiap tubuhnya, membuat dirinya terlihat begitu indah. Tampa sadar, kedua pipinya mengeluarkan rona merah mengingat wajah cantik pemuda tersebut. Menggeleng kepalanya kencang, mencoba menghapus wajah pemuda tersebut dari otaknya.

' Sangat di sayangkan jika dia seorang laki-laki. Kecantikkannya tidak tertandingkan dengan Mei, dan lagi sifatnya seharusnya di ubah. Memanggil orang dengan sebutan kera, memangnya setiap orang yang di panggilnya itu anak dari seekor kera.' batinnya sayang, tapi cepat-cepat Mizukage muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

' Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Dia itu laki-laki!? Demi Sanbi yang ada di dalam tubuhku, pasti dia sedang menertawakanku dengan pemikiranku itu.' batinnya, yang tidak lama setelahnya, di kepalanya terdengar tawa mengelegar.

 **' Bwahahahah!? Yagura!? Aku tidak menyangkah kamu sempat terpesona dengan pemuda itu.'** terdengar suara tawa keras dari dalam pikirannya, yang tidak-lain tidak bukan Sanbi, membuat Yagura yang mendengar mengeram marah, walaupun wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

' HEI!? JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU KARENA DIA MEMILIKI PENAMPILAN SEPERTI SEORANG GADIS!?' seru Mizukage itu tidak terima di hadapan Sanbi yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yagura yang mendengar menjatuhkan dirinya di atas genangan air di dalam mindspace miliknya, kesal dengan Isobu yang masih menertawakannya. Melihat Jinchurikinya yang merajuk, Isobu perlahan-lahan mencoba menghentikan tawanya, tidak tega melihat pemuda belia di depannya yang merajuk seperti menginginkan permen lolipop raksasa.

 **' Tapi Yagura, apa kamu tidak curiga? Dia tidak memiliki sistem cakra di dalam tubuhnya, dan lagi, bisa mengeluarkan teknik-teknik aneh, yang bahkan dunia ninja tidak memilikinya.'** kata Isobu serius membuat Yagura terdiam mendengarnya.

' Aku juga berpikiran yang sama, Isobu. Aku juga sempat heran bagaimana caranya dia memutuskan kendali Uchiha Madara terhadapku.' balas Yagura yang juga penasaran. Mizukage muda itu hanya menghembuskan nafas, mengingat kembali melihat kemampuan pemuda Namikaze yang mengeluarkan ratusan naga hijau yang panjangnya bukan main, menyerang ke Uchiha Madara yang tidak bisa melakukan teknik transparannya, karena kedua mata sulung Namikaze itu terpejam atau ada teknik khusus membuat tubuh Uchiha tersebut menjadi padat. Yang pasti, dirinya tahu jika pemuda tersebut bukanlah pemuda sembarangan. Dia sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan-kemampuan yang dimiliki putra sulung dari Hokage keempat tersebut, walaupun menanyakan langsung kepadanya percuma, karena pasti akan di katai kera olehnya. Dan mulai dari situlah, Yagura akan mencari tahu sendiri kemampuan yang di miliki oleh penolongnya tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shinobi Saint**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian terlemparnya Sasuke oleh Naruto, Kakashi menceramahinya agar tidak lagi menganggu putra dari senseinya itu. Pria Hatake itu tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke selalu saja mencari masalah dengan Naruto, padahal sulung Namikaze bisa di lihat tidak melakukan apapun. Setelah hampir 2 bulan, dirinya akhirnya mengenal sifat Naruto yang sangat menyukai suasana tenang, berbicara jika perlu dan suka bermeditasi. Tidak ada hal-hal mencurigakan dan di salahkan kepada sulung Namikaze itu, walaupun sebutan kera yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya bisa membuat orang-orang sakit hati jika tidak memiliki templar yang stabil.

" Kamu mengerti Sasuke? Mulai sekarang, jangan lagi kamu menganggu Naruto, apapun kondisi dan situasinya. Kamu sudah lihat sendiri bukan, apa yang terjadi." kata Kakashi serius melihat Sasuke yang di bantu Neji mengeringkan rambutnya, dimana Uchiha bungsu itu bertelanjang dada dengan celana boxer hitam. Neji memasang wajah tenangnya menatap ke Uchiha bungsu itu, sedangkan Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Tazuna juga Tsunami menatap ngeri apa yang tercetak jelas di tubuh Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Bagaimana tidak ngeri, hampir separuh tubuhnya memar-memar biru entah karena apa, terlihat Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan jika menggerakan sisi tubuh kirinya yang memar, mungkin karena serangan Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang membuat Uchiha bungsu itu begitu. Gai yang tadinya keluar masuk ke rumah sederhana itu, berjalan mendekati ke arah rival abadinya, menatap ke arah Sasuke yang merinti, sesekali menggerutu.

" Sepertinya kemampuan mata yang di miliki Naruto sungguh mengerikan. Lihat saja, tubuh Sasuke-kun hampir semuanya memar, bahkan mata legendaris Rinnegan tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Apa mungkin karena itulah Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya." nilai Gai sambil mengelus dagunya, melihat Sasuke yang merintih kesakitan.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Gai. Hokage-sama sendiri juga tidak tahu secara lengkap kemampuan Naruto." aku Kakashi melihat Neji yang sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Sasuke, pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Gai mengambil sesuatu di kantung ninjanya, terlihat beberapa tumbuhan-tumbuhan di sana.

" Ini mungkin akan membantu penyembuhan Sasuke. Aku menemukannya di dekat hutan ini, dan aku rasa sangat praktis untuk keadaannya sekarang." kata Gai menyerahkannya kepada Kakashi yang menerimanya, tersenyum.

" Terima kasih." katanya, kemudian pergi berlalu, menuju ke dapur untuk menumbuk tumbuhan obat yang di dapatnya dari rivalnya itu. Lee menatap baik-baik memar-memar yang di terima oleh Uchiha bungsu itu, terlihat biru keunguan yang cukup tebal. Dia tidak menyangkah cuma karena tatapan mata saja bisa membuat luka fatal seperti itu. Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa sahabatnya selalu memejamkan kedua matanya, mungkin karena tidak mau melukai orang-orang di sekitarnya karena kedua mata sahabatnya itu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang mengerikan.

" Sial…" rutuk Sasuke yang merasakan begitu kesakitan dirinya akibat memar-memar yang ada di tubuhnya itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, muncul Kakashi dengan sebuah baskom yang cukup besar di tangan kanannya, berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Pria Hatake itu meminta Sasuke untuk berbaring, yang di turuti oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Kakashi mengoles selep dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang di tumbuknya tadi ke tubuh bungsu Uchiha itu, bersyukurlah cuma bagian depan yang memar, tidak sampai bagian punggung pemuda tersebut. Neji duduk bersama dengan genin lainnya, dimana dirinya duduk di samping rekan lamanya, Lee.

" Hari sudah larut. Apa kalian semua tidak mau istirahat?" tanya pemuda Hyuga itu kepada mereka semua.

" Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? Dia masih belum kembali dari tadi." kata Tenten cemas dengan keadaan rekan teamnya itu. Gai yang ada di dekat merekapun menatap ke arah murid didiknya.

" Tenang saja. Naruto tidak apa-apa. Sensei tadi sempat bertemu dengannya di depan rumah. Dia sedang bermeditasi di sana." kata Gai tersenyum menenangkan, membuat Lee tersentak. Pemuda energi itu bangkit, berlari pelan ke arah jendela depan, menatap keluar, terlihat Naruto yang sedang bermeditasi dengan tenang di atas jembatan kayu tidak jauh dari rumah Tazuna. Angin malam meniup wajahnya, membuat rambut panjangnya menari dengan bebas dengan indah, dimana terlihat armor helm pemuda tersebut ada di pangkuannya. Lee menghembuskan nafas lega, melihat sahabatnya yang bermeditasi tenang di sana, menikmati angin malam yang tidak terlalu dingin, juga kencang. Neji, Sakura juga Tentenpun melihat sulung Namikaze itupun dalam diam.

" Apa Naruto-kun tertidur?" tanya Tenten melihat temannya yang sangat tenang duduk bersila, juga cuaca yang sepertinya sangat bersahabat dengannya. Tidak terlalu dingin, juga anginpun berhembus dengan tenang, seperti cuaca malam sekarang sangat bersahabat dengannya.

" Masih banyak misteri yang dimiliki Naruto-sama. Entah itu kemampuannya juga kekuatannya yang masih tidak kita mengerti. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui kemampuan yang dimiliki Naruto-sama." kata Neji dimana kedua matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang sangat tenang bermeditasi di sana, membuat Lee dan Tenten mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam mendengar perbincangan mereka. Mereka akhirnya menutup jendela tempat itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang bermeditasi di luar dengan tenang. Lampu dalam rumah juga sudah padam, menandakan semua orang yan ada di dalamnya sudah beristirahat, masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah Team Kakashi juga Team Gai, kecuali Naruto sarapan, karena sulung Namikaze itu mendapatkan buah dari hutan tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Tazuna, mereka latihan. Naruto seperti biasa, bermeditasi di atas batu raksasa yang ada di dekat tempat Team Kakashi latihan memanjat pohon dengan berjalan, kecuali Neji yang sudah ahli dalam hal tersbeut, juga Sasuke yang sudah di ajari oleh Itachi, walaupun masih belum sempurna. Ketika mereka asik latihan, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah portal hitam muncul di dekat mereka semua, terutama beberapa meter di depan Naruto, membuat Gai dan Kakasi langsung saja melompat melindungi sulung Namikaze tersebut. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan kening, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya tersentak, merasakan cosmo familiar yang semakin mendekat. Bangkit, pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati portal yang merupakan teknik _Another Dimension_ tersebut.

" Naruto!" seru Gai, Kakashi juga Lee, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng.

" Bukan musuh. Yang datang ini adalah guruku." katanya membuat mereka membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Gu-gurumu.." kata Lee tidak percaya, membuat Neji langsung penasaran dengan sosok guru putra Hokage tersebut, begitupula Sasuke.

" Aku kesal sama paman Sisyphus. Kenapa saja masih tidak merestui hubungan kita? Ayah saja sudah menerimamu!" terdengar suara seruan kesal seseorang dari portal tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya muncullah sosok seorang pemuda belia berambut coklat yang usianya sekitar 15 tahun, dengan baju santai berwarna kuning, juga celana jeans panjang, jangan lupa tas ranselnya yang di punggungnya, beserta seorang pria gagah berambut pirang pendek melawan gravitasi, dengan surplice Wyvern yang ampun-ampun besarnya, melekat di tubuhnya. Pria tersebut mencoba menenangkan pemuda manis yang ngambek seperti anak kecil.

" Kak Regulus! Paman Rhadamathys!" sapa Naruto yang kedua matanya terpejam seperti biasanya, membuat Regulus juga Rhadamathys menatap ke arahnya. Regulus tersenyum lebar, berlari ke arah Naruto, yang langsung memeluk pemuda tersebut.

" Naruto! Aku kangen sekali kepadamu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Regulus memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan erat, sedangkan Rhada hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekashinya itu.

" Naru baik Kak. Kenapa Kak Regulus dan Paman Rhada kemari?" tanyanya melepas pelukannya, melihat sang singa mengecur bibirnya imut.

" Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi kami juga." terdengar suara seseorang lagi membuat Naruto menatap ke belakang Regulus, terlihat seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut biru tirus panjangnya yang indah, menggunakan baju santai berwarna putih, dengan celana jeans, juga seorang pria dengan tampang mengerikan, berambut biru melawan grafitasi menggunakan baju tampa lengan berwarna coklat dengan celana santai selutut, yang masing-masing mereka membawa tas juga koper.

" Hoi hakim! Bawa sendiri kopermu!" seru pria bertampang sangar tersebut a.k.a Manigoldo, membuat Rhada menghembuskan nafas, mengambil koper miliknya.

" Kak Albafica. Kak Manigoldo." kata Naruto senang membuat Albafica tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu Manigoldo yang menjitak kepala pemuda tersebut.

" Bocah! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Manigoldo basa-basi, sedangkan Naruto meringis pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak oleh sang Cancer tersebut.

" Baik kak. Kakak sendiri kenapa ikut Kak Regulus dan Paman Rhada?" tanya Naruto bingung, soalnya perasaan hubungan sang Cancer dengan sang Dewa Kematian tersebut sudah kembali mesrah.

" Aku yang memintanya untuk menemaniku." jawab Albafica membuat Naruto menatap ke arah pemuda yang memiliki paras cantik tersebut.

" Kak Albafica kabur karena Paman Minos lagi ya?" tanya Naruto membuat Albafica langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengangguk.

" Hakim sialan itu sudah di kasih hati malah minta jantung dan si Aphrodite selalu saja menggodaku dengan mulut busuknya. Karena Regulus yang juga kesal dengan tingkah Sisyphus, jadi kami meminta Defteros untuk mengirim kami ke tempatmu, dan Asmita juga sudah menjamin dengan kepergian kami berempat." jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Naruto diam mendengarnya.

" Paman Sisyphus reseh soalnya. Aku dengan Rhada kan susah kencannya. Kemana-mana di buntuti, tidak boleh inilah, tidak boleh itulah. Pegangan tangan saja tidak boleh. Keterlaluan banget. Padahal dia sendiri dengan Kak Aspros yang bergandengan aku tidak sewot." kesal Regulus membuat Rhada mengelus rambut coklat pemuda tersebut dengan kasih sayang.

" Sudah-sudah. Wajar saja jika Sisyphus khawatir denganmu yang masih belum cukup umur berpacaran, apalagi denganku yang usia kita berpaut jauh." katanya membuat Regulus menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tidak, tidak. Paman Sisyphus yang keterlaluan. Ingat dirinya yang hampir menembak panahnya ke arahmu cuma hampir kita berciuman. Untung ada Kak Asmita, Kak Aspros juga Shaka yang menenangkannya." kata Regulus tidak setuju, membuat sang Wyvern tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu mengecup puncak kepala pemuda belia tersebut, yang tentu saja membuat Regulus langsung merona mendapat perlakuan dari pria yang di cintainya itu.

" Rhada, Regulus, aku tahu kalau kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling sempurna sejagat, tapi di sini dimensi lain. Lihat orang-orang yang menyaksikan aksi kalian barusan." kata Manigoldo menunjuk dengan dagunya, membuat kedua sejoli tersebut menatap ke arah Kakashi dan Gai yang membulatkan kedua matanya, sedangkan yang lain hanya melongo juga merona melihat aksi kedua sejoli tersebut.

" Eh…. a-anu.." gagap Regulus salah tingkah dengan wajah yang tersipu malu, sedangkan Rhadamanthys yang ada di sampingnya, memeluk pinggang pemuda mungil itu, melindungnya dengan sayap surplice kanannya. Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat wajah sang Cancer yang menyengir menyebalkan ke arah kedua sejoli itu, lalu Albafica yang terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah adik tirinya tersebut.

" Ah benar. Kak Regulus, Kak Manigoldo, Kak Albafica dan Paman Rhada. Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan guruku juga teman-temanku." katanya akhirnya, membuat Albafica juga Manigoldo menatap ke arah Kakashi dan Gai yang mencoba menutup kegugupan mereka dengan kehadiran keempat orang dari dimensi lain tersebut. Naruto memperkenalkan kedua senseinya juga teman-temannya itu, tapi Manigoldo langsung menyela, ketika dirinya melihat sosok Sasuke.

" Jadi kamu bocah yang hampir di kirim ke Underworld oleh Naruto yang di cerita oleh Thanatos?" kata Manigoldo menatap ke arah Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, yang kemudian dirinya mengelus dagunya yang tidak gatal, menatap acuh ke arah bungsu Uchiha tersebut, sedangkan yang bersangkutan berdecak kesal.

" Naruto, apa kami boleh tinggal di tempatmu?" tanya Regulus dengan bola mata layaknya anak kucing yang minta di pungut, membuat Rhadamanthys berdehem, Kakashi dan Gai yang mengeluarkan semburat pink tipis, sedangkan Tenten dan Sakura terteguh melihatnya. Naruto yang bisa merasakan aura moe, juga bisa melihat wajah gurunya di dalam otaknya salah tingkah sendiri, lalu mengangguk kaku.

" Te-tentu saja Kak Regulus. Sekalian nanti aku akan memperkenalkan keluargaku kepada kalian." jawabnya membuat Regulus melompat bahagia mendengarnya.

" Yay!? Terima kasih Naruto!? Untung kamu ada di dunia ini, jadi kami tidak perlu tidur di jalanan." kata Regulus bahagia, membuat sulung Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Rhadamanthys menepuk pucuk kepala singa muda itu lembut, membuat Regulus menatap ke arahnya.

" Kita harus sopan terhadap keluarga muridmu, dan jangan kelebihan tenaga seperti biasa. Ingat, kita numpang di rumah Naruto." katanya membuat Manigoldo mendengus mendengarnya.

" Perkataanmu seperti pak tua saja." cibirnya membuat sang Wyvern mendelik ke arah Saint Cancer tersebut, sedangkan Albafica hanya menggeleng kepala pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Apa kamu tinggal di sekitar sini? Barang-barang kami banyak sekali, karena kami berbohong akan melakukan misi selama 3 bulan." kata sang Pisces membuat Naruto menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tidak Kak. Kami sedang melakukan misi, tapi sepertinya masih ada beberapa urusan lagi baru kita bisa pulang ke desaku." jawabnya membuat Albafica mengangguk mendengarnya, lalu menatap ke arah Gai, Kakashi dan teman-teman Naruto.

" Satu peringatan yang aku berikan. Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku." katanya datar yang kemudian mengambil koper miliknya, berjalan menarik tangan sulung Namikaze tersebut, meninggalkan ninja-ninja Konoha yang bingung dengan perkataannya.

" Jangan ambil hati perkataannya. Albafica memang seperti itu, jika memperingati orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya." kata Manigoldo mengambil koper biru miliknya.

" Memang memperingati apa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

" Di dalam tubuhnya, darahnya sudah bercampur dengan racun mematikan yang tidak ada obatnya. Sedikit saja jika berdekatan denganya, kalian akan tewas di tempat." kata Manigoldo yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka, mengikuti Naruto beserta sang pencinta mawar tersebut. naruto yang bersama Albafica berjalan menuju ke rumah kecil Tazuna yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi.

" Naruto, bagaimana dengan kemampuanmu sekarang?" tanya sang Pisces membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kemampuanku masih tidak sebanding denganmu Kak Albafica, dan mungkin masih belum bisa sederajat dengan kalian semua, walaupun Naru bisa menggunakan serangan berkali-kali karena teknik-teknik yang naru kuasai adalah kemampuan semua dari 12 Gold Saint, tapi untuk serangan originalku sendiri, masih belum bisa mencapai derajat kalian." jelas Naruto membuat Albafica tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Tapi tetap saja bukan, kemampuanmu menyerupai kemampuan yang di miliki oleh Asmita." katanya membuat Naruto menggeleng kepala cepat.

" Kak Asmita lebih kuat dariku, dan Kak Shakapun mengakui jika dirinya kalah melawan dengan Kak Asmita. Kak Asmita adalah Saint yang benar-benar sangat hebat, dan bahkan Paman Rhada yang sudah memiliki kekuatan dewapun masih ragu menang melawan Kak Asmita." jawabnya bangga membuat sang Pisces terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu kemampuan sang saint yang tidak memiliki indra penglihatan tersebut. Walaupun matanya tidak berfungsi, Asmita merupakan Gold Saint yang paling di takuti oleh para specters Hades, dan jika dirinya tidak mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membuat seluruh pasukan Hades tewas, Albafica yakin, jika Saint Virgo seperjuangannya itu bisa mengalahkan Hades seorang diri. Julukan Saint yang hampir mendekati dewa tersebut sepertinya tidak pantas lagi di sandang oleh Saint Virgo tersebut, melainkan Saint yang memiliki kekuatan Dewa, yang hampir mirip dengan pengguna Gold Cloth Ophiuchus. Menganggu sang Saint Virgo tersebut sama saja menyerahkan diri ke kematian. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kamar milik sulung Namikaze tersebut. Albafica menatap sekeliling, terlihat ruangan yang sangat biasa sekali dan tidak ada hiasan apapun. Jika Minos ada di sini, sang hakim Griffin itu pasti akan mengeluh, karena masuk ke tempat yang sangat kumuh. Bersyukurlah kekasih adik tirinya, Regulus, memiliki kekasih yang tidak banyak komentar. Baginya, asal Regulus senang, diapun senang, memang kekasih idaman.

" Nar, apa tidak langsung saja kita kembali ke rumahmu?" kata Manigoldo yang tiba-tiba muncul depan pintu kamar sulung Namikaze itu, begitupula Regulus dan Rhadamanthys dengan koper juga barang-barang dirinya dan singa muda tersebut.

" Kamu tahu bukan, barang-barang yang kami bawa ini sangat banyak, dan lagi, tidak mungkin bukan kita semua tidur di sini." lanjutnya membuat Naruto terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata salah satu gurunya tersebut.

" Tapi jika kita pulang, tidak ada kendaraan di dunia ini seperti di dunia tempat kakak." jawab Naruto tapi malah membuat Manigoldo menyengir mendengarnya.

" Bukannya kamu ada teknik yang bisa membuka ruang dan dimensi?" katanya membuat Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

" Apa kak Aspros tidak akan curiga jika menggunakan teknik itu? Kak Aspros kan bisa merasakan cosmo kalian jika menggunakan teknik itu." katanya membuat Manigoldo terdiam mendengarnya.

" _**Another Dimension**_ yang Naru kuasai tidak sehebat Kak Aspros maupun Kak Defteros. Jika saja Kak Aspros merasakan keberadaan kalian saat di dalam teknik itu, dia pasti akan langsung menyusul dan usaha kabur kalian akan gagal." lanjutnya membuat sang Cancer semakin ciut mendengarnya.

" Sudahlah. Naruto, butuh berapa lama kalau jalan kaki ke desa tempatmu itu?" tanya Regulus membuat sang Namikaze berpikir sejenak.

" Seperempat hari. Tapi kalau kita melakukan teleport, mungkin ngak sampai dua jam." jawabnya.

" Bagaimana kalau terbang?" kata Rhadamanthys tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

" Eh Rhada, apa maksudnya?" tanya Regulus tidak mengerti dengan pose imutnnya, membuat sang hakim mau tidak mau menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan aksinya. Berdehem sebentar, Rhadamanthys lalu menatap ke arah mereka semua.

" Kalian tahu bukan aku ini pemegang jubah apa?" tanyanya membuat Manigoldo menepuk jidatnya, Albafica melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, juga Naruto yang menjentilkan jarinya.

" Benar juga. Naru bisa menggukan teknik manipulasi gravitasi, supaya bisa melayang." katanya membuat Rhadamanthys menyengir mendengarnya.

" Tunggu!? Bagaimana dengan kami bertiga? Tidak mungkin bukan kalian meninggalkan kami!?" seru Manigoldo membuat sang Hakim menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Kalian kan bisa berlari dengan menggunakan cosmo. Apa susahnya?" katanya membuat sang Cancer mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

" Masalahnya barang-barang kami. Barang-barang kami mau di bawa lari juga?" kata Albafica membuka suara.

" Begini saja. Rhada dan Naruto akan membawa barang-barang yang berat, jadi kita bisa membawa barang-barang ringan." kata Regulus akhirnya ketika mengetahui maksud dari pembicaraan mereka.

" Atau bagaimana jika barang-barang kita di lempar saja ke dimensi yang bisa menyambungkan ke rumah Naruto." usulnya lagi membuat mereka berpikir dengan usul dari sang singa muda tersebut.

" Naru rasa itu cara yang aman. Naru akan membuat portal dimensi, lalu membawa barang-barang kalian ke rumahku." kata Naruto membuat Regulus tersenyum senang, mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dan membuat portalnya untuk membawa barang-barang yang banyak ini." kata Manigoldo yang kemudian mereka berempat keluar dari kamar sulung Namikaze tersebut. Kakashi Guy juga murid-murid didik mereka melihat Naruto beserta Regulus, Rhada, Manigoldo dan Albafica yang keluar dari rumah Tsunami itu. Baru saja Kakasih ingin memanggil putra dari senseinya itu, tiba-tiba saja dirinya melihat Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Sulung Namikaze itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan, terlihat rambut pirang panjangnya terbang ke udara, juga angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus di sekitar mereka.

 _ **" Another Dimension."**_ setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tiba-tiba di hadapan kelima orang tersebut perlahan-lahan terbentuk lubang cacing, terlihat di dalamnya garis-garis juga planet-planet yang ada di dalam. Naruto mengfokuskan dirinya mencari ruang dimensi yang menghubungkan dengan rumahnya di Konoha. Beberapa menit setelahnya, terlihat lubang cacing yang terbuka, dimana terlihat halaman teras rumah sulung Namikaze tersebut.

" Aku sudah menghubungkan dengan rumahku." kata Naruto membuat Regulus, Albafica, Manigoldo dan Rhadamanthys mengangguk.

" Kaa-chan!? Lihat Kaa-chan ada lubang aneh!?" terdengan suara seruan seseorang, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah sebrang dimensi buatannya itu, terlihat Ryuu yang tidak jauh dari sana, sambil menunjuk ke arah lubang tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sosok Kushina berada di samping Ryuu, menatap terkejut ke arah lubang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah mereka.

" Kaa-san!? Ryuu!?" seru Naruto membuat Kushina juga Ryuu tersentak, kemudian menatap ke dalam lubang cacing tersebut, dimana Naruto melambai ke arah mereka berdua.

" Naruto!? Ini lubang apa nak!?" seru teriak Kushina, dimana Ryuu ingin masuk ke dalam ruang dan dimensi tersebut.

" Jangan masuk Ryuu!?" seru Naruto cepat membuat bungsu Namikaze tersebut langsung berhenti, menatap ke arah kakaknya itu.

" Ini adalah lubang dimensi dan waktu, Kaa-san!? Aku membuat ruang ini untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang di miliki guru- guruku ke rumah kita!?" seru Naruto membuat Kushina terkejut mendengarnya.

" Guru-gurumu!? Guru-gurumu datang kemari!? Kenapa tidak beritahu Kaa-san!?" seru Kushina terkejut, sedangan Naruto baru saja ingin membalas, Regulus sudah ada di samping pemuda tersebut.

" Halo!?" sapa Regulus ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kushina dan Ryuu yang terkejut melihat ke arahnya.

" Maaf nyonya. Saya ingin memindahkan barang-barang kami melewati ruang dimensi ini. Tolong permisi." katanya yang kemudian melempar sebuah koper yang cukup besar juga tas ranselnya ke dalam ruang waktu tersebut, yang kemudian terlihat koper milik pemuda itu melayang-layang ke udara. Kushina dan Ryuu memundurkan diri mereka ketika melihat koper dan ransel tersebut muncul di hadapan mereka berdua, yang tidak lama setelahnya terjatuh tepat di luar lubang cacing tersebut. Manigoldo, Albafica begitupula Rhadamanthys memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam lubang dimensi tersebut, yang tidak lama setelah tiba di tempat beradanya ibunya Naruto berada.

" Kaa-san, Naru titip barang-barang guru-guruku di sana. Mereka nanti akan datang bersama denganku." kata Naruto membuat Kushina mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kamu kapan selesai misi nak?" tanya Kushina, membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

" Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada musuh juga hal-hal yang mengancam lagi. Tapi nanti aku akan coba meminta izin kepada Guy-sensei untuk pulang hari ini." jawabnya membuat Kushina mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Naruto cepat tutup portal ini!? Aku bisa merasakan cosmo Aspros yang sepertinya dirinya masuk melewati jurus ini." kata Manigoldo panik, membuat sulung Namikaze tersebut mengangguk, yang kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah lubang dimensi buatannya itu, setelahnya perlahan-lahan menutup dari hadapan mereka semua. Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, yang kemudian sulung Namikaze memejamkan kembali kedua matanya.

" Jika bukan karena latihan dari guru Asmita dan guru Shaka, Naru mungkin tidak bisa menutup cepat lubang dimensi tadi." akunya membuat Regulus dan Manigoldo menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Sisyphus memang tidak akan main-main jika sudah menyangkut anak kucing kesayangannya ini. Bisa-bisa dia langsung membunuhmu, Rhada." kata Manigoldo sedangkan sang pengguna jubah Wyvern hanya diam mendengarnya.

" Paman Sisyphus yang salah!? Selalu saja reseh kalau Rhada datang ke Santuary." bela Regulus sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut, membuat Rhada menahan diri agar tidak memeluk singa manisnya tersebut.

" Mungkin Aspros sedang menjalankan misi ke luar negri, makanya dia menggunakan teknik itu agar bisa mempersingkat waktu." nilai Albafica sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Ngomong-ngomong, minggu depan bukannya Kak Aspros akan di nobatkan menjadi Pope?" tanya Naruto, membuat Regulus, Manigoldo begitupula Albafica mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Ya. Aspros akan di nobatkan menjadi Pope kembali. Rencananya Asmita yang di jadikan Pope, tapi kamu tahulah, dia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu." kata Manigoldo membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kak Aspros memang cocok menjadi Pope, seperti halnya Kak Saga." akunya. Naruto tahu memang Aspros ataupun Saga merupakan orang yang pantas menyandang gelar Pope, karena mereka berdua adalah Saint terkuat setelah Asmita dan Shaka.

" Naruto." panggil Kakashi membuat sulung Namikaze itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pria Hatake tersebut.

" Maaf Kakashi-sensei. Tadi saya membuat portal untuk mengirim barang-barang guruku ke rumah." katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah pria Hatake tersebut, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Bukan itu Naruto. Maksud sensei, apa kamu berencana untuk pulang?" tanya Kakashi membuat sang sulung Namikaze tersebut terdiam mendengarnya.

" Jika di bolehkan, maka saya akan pulang bersama dengan guru-guruku. Kalau tidak salah, kita sudah tidak ada misi lagi bukan? Tazuna juga sudah selamat sampai tujuan, dan juga, kera Yagura sudah selamat dari kendali kera Uchiha itu." jelas Naruto.

" Naruto, sebelumnya kamu akan menjelaskan kepada kami bagaimana kamu menyelamatkan Mizukage dari Genjutsunya Uchiha Madara." kata Guy membuat sulung Namikaze itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Saya menggunakan teknik yang bisa mematikan kelima panca indra lawan, yang setelahnya, saya membebaskan kera tersebut dari kendalinya kera Uchiha." jelasnya membuat Kakashi, Guy, juga shinobi seangkatannya terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jurus Saint Virgo eh? Ternyata di sina ada juga teknik mental yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai kamu menggunakan teknik tersebut." kata Manigoldo menyengir, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

" Naru sampai harus mematikan dua panca indra miliknya. Tidak seperti guru-guru sekalian, jika Naru matikan lima panca indrapun masih bisa melawan." jujurnya membuat Manigoldo terkekeh congak mendengarnya, sedangkan Albafica memutar bola matanya bosan, begitupula Rhadamanthys yang mendengus geli ke arah Saint Cancer tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah portal terbuka beberapa meter di depan mereka, membuat Rhadamanthys, Manigoldo, Albafica, Regulus juga Natruto tersentak, merasakan cosmo yang familiar. Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah portal tersebut. Naruto lalu melakukan murda Namaskara, tapi tidak mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain, yang kemudian langsung mengucapkan jurusnya.

 _ **" Om."**_ katanya yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja, cahaya kuning keemasan menyebar begitu luas di hadapannya, menuju ke arah portal tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya kuning keemasan buatan Naruto langsung berbalik menyerang kembali ke arahnya, membuat sulung Namikaze tersebut tersentak.

" Sambutan terhadapku sangat tiba-tiba." terdengar suara berat seseorang dari dalam portal tersebut, yang kemudian muncul sosok pria berambut panjang biru tua, dengan armor emas Gemini, berjalan keluar dari portal tersebut.

" Seperti yang kami duga, ternyata Kak Aspros yang keluar dari portal tersebut." kata Naruto sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari pipi kanannya akibat goresan jurusnya itu, membuat Guy, Kakashi, juga teman team yang melihat luka di wajah Naruto terkejut, karena yang mereka tahu, putra Hokage di hadapan mereka tidak tersentuh sedikitpun sebelumnya. Portal di belakang Aspros kembali tertutup, dimana terlihat Manigoldo, Albafica juga Regulus dalam kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

" Tenang saja, aku kemari tampa sepengetahuan Sisyphus. Aku juga tidak berencana untuk melaporkannya kepadanya." kata Aspros sedikit geli melihat Gold Saint seperjuangannya waspada.

" Beneran?" tanya Regulus sangsi, yang di jawab anggukan oleh sang calon Pope tersebut.

" Aku juga butuh istirahat tahu. Seminggu lagi aku di angkat menjadi Grand Pope, dan aku ingin menikmati hari bebasku." jawabnya.

" Kau masih berniat membunuh guruku lagi jika Asmita yang di angkat menjadi Pope?" tanya Manigoldo membuat Aspros memberikan deathglare ke arah Saint Cancer tersebut.

" Jangan mengungkit masa lalu! Aku sangat bodoh waktu itu!" desisnya membuat Manigoldo bukannya takut, malah terkekeh nista mendengarnya. Aspros menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar, kemudian dirinya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap ke arah Regulus tajam.

" Aku sudah curiga dengan gerak-gerik kalian tadi malam, karena datang ke kuil Gemini untuk bertemu Defteros. Aku tidak menyangkah, kalau kalian meminta adikku untuk mengirim kalian ke dunia tempat Naruto berada." katanya membuat Regulus manyum mendengarnya.

" Salah paman Sisyphus sih. Dia selalu saja melarang ini itu." jawab sang singa muda membuat Aspros terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Tapi tidak semuanya salah dia kan? Dia juga mengkhawatirkanmu karena usiamu baru menginjak 15 tahun, dan lagi kalau sampai si Rhada melakukan hal macam-macam kepadamu, Sisy pasti ngamuk." kata Aspros membuat Regulus menekukkan wajah mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku yang sudah aku buat kepada Ilias." tegas Rhadamanthys dimana Aspros mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu, jadi aku sah-sah saja kalau kamu pacaran dengan Regulus, cuma aku tidak ada kuasa jika Sisyphus tidak merestuinya." jawab Aspros memberi senyum tipis ke arah Judge Wyvern tersebut. Aspros memberikan lirikan kepada Manigoldo, Albafica, Rhadamanthys juga Regulus, dan sepertinya, merekapun menyadari lirikan dari calon Pope tersebut.

" Sepertinya kita di awasi oleh beberapa orang." kata Manigoldo membuat Kakashi juga Guy bingung mendengarnya. Terlihat mawar merah muncul dari tangan kanan Saint Pisces tersebut, yang kemudian langsung melempar mawar miliknya itu ke arah tempat semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan-bayangan yang keluar dari semak-semak tersebut, yang kemudian terlihat beberapa orang yang menggunakan topeng putih polos tampa ada lambang desa manapun.

" ANBU Root? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" kata Kakashi bingung, membuat Aspros melirik ke arahnya.

" Apa dia teman kalian?" tanya Saint Gemini tersebut, sedangkan Naruto menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tidak. Kera tua Danzo itu selalu mengirim ANBUnya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik keluargaku, dan kalau tidak salah, dia berecana menggunakan ibuku sebagai 'senjata' desa perang, karena memiliki siluman di dalam tubuhnya." jelas Naruto membuat Regulus, Albafica juga Manigoldo terkejut. Aspros dan Rhadamanthys terkejut juga, walaupun cepat di tutupi dengan wajah stoic mereka.

" Jadi, mereka musuh?" tanya Aspros kembali, yang kemudian dirinya maju di depan, menghadap ke arah mereka, yang kemudian menghitung jumlah ANBU Root yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

" 14 orang, dan jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa kalian mengawasi kami secara sembunyi-sembunyi?" tanya Saint Gemini tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba saja, mereka semua langsung meleset kencang ke arah pria tersebut. Aspros mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, terlihat telapak tangannya terbuka, yang kemudian, background belakangnya berubah menjadi galaksi antariksa juga bintang-bintang langit malam dengan planet-planet, dan tampa mereka ketahui, cosmo dari tubuhnya keluar dengan tenang.

 _ **" Galaxian Explosion."**_ katanya yang kemudian terlihat, seluruh tubuh ANBU Root tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya putih, membuat mereka terkejut, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, tubuh mereka meledak, memperlihatkan organ-organ dalam berterbangan berceceran kemana-mana, juga hujan darah lokal yang turun setelah ledakan tubuh ANBU-ANBU tersebut. Sakura dan Tenten yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berubah pucat, yang setelahnya mereka menutup mulut mereka, berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk membuat isi perut mereka, sedangkan Kakashi, Guy, Sasuke, Neji, dan Lee yang melihat kejadian tersebut pucat pasi, dan merasa mual. Di dalam hati mereka, ada rasa kagum, takut, ngeri juga tidak percaya, melihat kemampuan dari sang Gemini kakak tersebut. Aspros yang melihat kejadian di depannya itu menarik nafas panjang, yang kemudian di hembuskannya kembali.

" Sepertinya kemampuannya memang sangat mengerikan jika ada di dunia ini eh, Aspros." kata Manigoldo yang kemudian dirinya maju kedepan, dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang terkumpulnya roh-roh biru yang merupakan roh-roh ANBU Root tersebut. Sedikit mengerutkan kening, Saint Cancer tersebut menatap ke arah mini Budha yang ada di belakangnya itu.

" Sepertinya orang yang bernama Danzo itu sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan yang kamu miliki, Nar. Aku bertanya kepada mereka, dan mereka menjawab kalau mereka di perintah untuk mengawasimu sejak kalian pergi." jelas Manigoldo membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Aspros membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah rekan-rekan seperjuangannya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah shinobi-shinobi Konoha tersebut.

" Apa masih ada misi lagi yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Aspros, tapi tiba-tiba saja, sosok seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba putih muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Gadis tersebut memiliki rambut putih panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender, dimana kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Naruto yang tersentak. Tidak berlangsung lama, gadis misterius itu, begitupula Naruto menghilang di hadapan mereka semua, membuat orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut terkejut.

" NARUTOOOOOOOO!?" seru mereka melihat hilangnya sosok sulung Namikaze tersebut di hadapan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah portal putih terlihat di salah satu lapangan rumput luas, yang kemudian di gantikan sosok gadis misterius yang melayang dengan Naruto yang mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Gadis tersebut melempar tubuh Naruto keras ke rerumputan, membuat sulung Namikaze tersebut hampir mencium tanah jika tidak gesit tangan kanannya menahan beban dirinya, yang kemudian melompat ke belakang, menjaga jarak dengan gadis misterius tersebut.

" Siapa kau? Apa maumu denganku?" kata Naruto tajam, dengan posisi kuda-kuda defend miliknya. Bukannya menjawab, gadis tersebut melakukan single handseal, kemudian berucap.

 **" Lightning Release : Black Panthers."** katanya yang tiba-tiba saja sosok macan hitam raksasa dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang di selimuti oleh petir tersebut berlari menuju ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut.

 _ **" Crystal Wall!?"**_ seru Naruto yang kemudian menciptakan dinding kristal besar di hadapannya, mencoba menghadang serangan dari gadis misterius tersebut. Tampa di sangka sulung Namikaze itu, macan hitam ciptaan gadis misterius tersebut menghancurkan dinding kristal miliknya, membuat Naruto terkejut.

' A-apa..' batinnya tidak percaya, dan mau tidak mau, dirinya menerima hantaman macan hitam tersebut, membuat dirinya terpental jauh.

" ARGHHHHHHH!?" teriaknya kesakitan setelah menerima serangan gadis misterius tersebut. Gadis misterius tersebut menatap diam Naruto yang terkena serangan miliknya itu, lalu melihat sosok Naruto yang perlahan bangkit, dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih terlihat kilatan-kilatan petir, akibat terkena serangan tersebut.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Naruto tajam. Gadis misterius tersebut masih dalam posisi melayangnya, kembali lagi melakukan single handseal, tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dengan begitu anggun, sulung Namikaze tersebut memutar tangan kanannya ke atas, sedangkan tangan kirinya ke bawah, juga seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cosmo emas yang begitu besar, membuat gadis misterius tersebut tersentak melihatnya.

 _ **" Tenma Kofuku!?"**_ serunya yang kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke sosok gadis misterius tersebut, yang dimana sekeliling gadis itu berubah menjadi langit biru, dengan bayi-bayi malaikat yang berterbangan, juga sosok seorang wanita raksasa dengan gaun putih yang menunggangi kuda putih, dan sebuah sabit raksasa di tangan kanannya.

" KYAAAAAAAA!?" seruan kesakitan gadis misterius tersebut terdengar, membuat sulung Namikaze tersebut langsung membuka kedua matanya, yang memperlihatkan iris saffire yang begitu indah. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, terlihat telapak tangannya yang terbuka, menatap tajam ke arah gadis tersebut.

" Kamu masih belum tahu siapa seorang Namikaze Naruto. Kera rendahan sepertimu akan mendapatkan hukuman karena sudah berani menyerangku juga menculikku." kata Naruto murka, yang dimana terlihat kumpulan bintang-bintang yang berputar di telapak tangannya tersebut.

" Terima ini. _**Stardust Revolution!?**_ " serunya yang langsung mengibaskan tangannya kedepan, membuat bintang-bintang tersebut mengarah cepat ke gadis misterius tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis tersebut memperlihatkan sengiran sombong miliknya, dengan kecepatan cahaya, dirinya menghindari serangan pemuda tersebut, membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Kemampuan yang menarik." untuk pertama kalinya, gadis misterius tersebut mengeluarkan kalimat selama dirinya diam begitu saja. Gadis tersebut melakukan single handseal kembali, tapi bukannya mengeluarkan jurus, melainkan sosoknya menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

 **" Kita akan bertemu kembali, Naruto-kun~."** terdengar gemaan suara gadis tersebut yang terkesan nakal, membuat sulung Namikaze tersebut menatap sekelilingnya cepat, mencari keberadaan gadis yang telah berani menculiknya, juga memiliki kemampuan yang bisa di katakan sederajat dengan dirinya atau mungkin di atas dirinya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, dimana terlihat angkasa biru yang begitu luas.

" Aku menunggu kedatanganmu kembali." katanya pasti dengan penuh tekat yang membara, menunggu kedatangan sosok gadis misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Announcement

**Selamat siang sahabat fanfiction**

 **Terima kasih jika kalian masih setia menunggu cerita dari saya dengan fict yang berjudul Shinobi Saint**

 **Sebelumnya, saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu saya tidak akan lagi melanjutkan fict saya ini.**

 **Saya sudah tidak ada ide lagi untuk melanjutkannya, karena saya membuat karakter MC yang terlalu over**

 **Tapi kalian jangan kecewa karena saya sudah memiliki pengganti untuk fict saya ini, juga temanya akan tetap sama seperti ini, hanya alurnya saja yang berbeda.**

 **Saya akan memberi sedikit gambaran kepada kalian fict saya yang akan menggantikan fict Shinobi Saint.**

 **Shinobi Saint description**

 **Naruto yang sejak lahir tidak memiliki cakra yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, juga yang paling menyakiti hatinya adalah indra penglihatannyapun tidak bekerja seperti manusia biasa. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan dirinya, juga kakak kembarnya, Namikaze Menma yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Menma sendiri menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena akibat dirinyalah jika adiknya tidak memiliki indra penglihatan maupun cakra yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Karena itulah, dirinya bersumpah akan menjadi 'pelita' untuk sang adik, sebagai balas budinya membayar kebaikan adiknya yang memberikan penglihatan kepadanya. Semuanya berubah ketika keduanya berusia enam tahun, tepatnya kedua bocah itu bermain di padang rumput luas jauh dari desa karena kemunculan sosok seorang pria berambut pirang emas panjang dengan kulit putih yang indah, dan armor emas yang begitu menyilaukan yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya tersebut.**

 **" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, reinkarnasiku di dunia lain."**

 **TBC**

 **P.S. Fict yang akan mengantikan Shinobi Saint sudah ada lima chapter, hanya saja sekarang saya lebih fokus untuk menamatkan Master of Solomon dulu.**


	11. For Dark Roselvet(Guest)

**For dark resolvet (guest) : Maaf sebelumnya, bukannya saya tidak mau melanjutkan, karena rata-rata fict yang saya buat banyak yang memplagiatkannya, dan itu tanpa izin saya juga karena faktor saya juga sibuk di dunia nyata.**  
 **Saya tidak marah jika kalian memiliki tema yang sama, hanya saja saya ingin kalian meminta izin dulu kepada saya.**  
 **Hargailah saya sebagai author juga dan coba kamu renungi kembali, tidakah kamu marah jika ide yang kamu miliki tiba-tiba di curi oleh orang lain tanpa seizinmu? Saya yakin kamupun akan marah juga.**  
 **Jadi, lebih baik saya tidak melanjutkannya dan malah saya berani menghapus fict saya sendiri.**  
 **Memang benar banyak readers yang kecewa jika fict saya di hapus, tapi saya lebih kecewa lagi karena mengetahui orang yang memplagiatkan ide saya tanpa izin.**  
 **Sekarang saya sudah membuat fict baru dan sekarang hanya fokus dengan satu fict. Itu adalah original saya sendiri, dan saya akan benar-benar marah jika ada yang berani memplagiat fict saya yang itu.**  
 **Saya selama ini hanya diam karena saya juga menggunakan ide pasar, tapi kalau sampai ada yang memplagiatkan fict saya berjudul 'Master of Solomon and Dark Magic', saya akan memflame orang tersebut habis-habisan, tanpa ampun dan kalau bisa membuat author tersebut tidak menulis kembali.**  
 **Saya sifatnya begitu, jadi tolong hargailah saya juga sebagai seorang author**  
 **Kalau kamu memang Dark Resolvet, kenapa kamu sendiri tidak melanjutkan ceritamu sendiri dan malah memberikan flame tidak berguna?**  
 **Tolonglah jangan menggunakan pen name orang karena itu membuat orang yang sebenarnya tercemar karena kamu.**


End file.
